I Got A Boy (traduction)
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Tout ce qu'il faut pour transformer Annabeth Chase en Andrew Chase c'est une paire de ciseaux, échangeant la queue de cheval contre un uniforme de l'école privée pour garçons d'élite, où seuls les meilleurs réussissent leurs rêves. C'est sa dernière chance de devenir architecte. Avec un peu de chance son nouveau colocataire, Percy Jackson, ne découvrira pas pas sa vraie identité.
1. Prologue

_Avant de commencer, quelques précisions: cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle a été écrite par **flyingcrowbar** (/u/4533899/flyingcrowbar) je ne fais que la traduire. La fic n'est pas terminée. Actuellement, 25 chapitres ont été publiés, et les nouveaux sont publiés tous les jeudis. _

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: fanfiction: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

**_EDIT: _**_flyingcrowbar m'a bien évidement donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier son histoire, sinon je ne le ferai pas._

* * *

**Prologue**

« D'accord, fillette. Tu es prête?

\- Euuuh… »

Thalia fit tourner la chair où était assise Annabeth, la faisant tituber. C'était soit ça, soit les nerfs. Les paumes de ses mains étaient en sueur, malgré le fait que ceci était la chose la plus sûre qu'elle n'ait jamais fait pendant ses courts dix-sept and de vie. Cette bourse était sa dernière chance d'entrer dans une des meilleures écoles. Ses notes étaient tout ce qu'elle avait; et elle voulait vraiment dire _tout_. Dommage que tout dépende de ce moment. Le fait qu'elle avait des papillon dans l'estomac qui virevoltaient comme s'ils étaient dans une prairie n'aidait pas. Ses paupière tressaillirent lorsque qu'elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Allez. Jette un coup d'oeil. »

Annabeth ouvrit les yeux, et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, essayant de s'habituer aux éblouissantes ampoules qui entouraient le miroir en face d'elle. Et au début, elle cru que Thalia se moquait d'elle. Il y avait un garçon assis en face d'elle - blond, cheveux frisés, yeux gris - qui portait son pull préféré, et un clone de Thalia était débout à côté de lui. Elle prit plus de temps de ce qu'il aurait fallu pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait juste de son reflet.

Annabeth était ce garçon dans le miroir.

« Alors? Comment je m'en suis tirée? » demanda Thalia avec un sourire un coin.

Cette fille était honnêtement un génie; un génie de la transformation avec un piercing à la lèvre et un bras tatoué.

Bouche bée, Annabeth tourna la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour voir l'étranger qui la regardait sous tous les angles.

« Thalia, tu es…

\- La meilleure? Ouais, je sais » répondit-elle, prétendant être absorbée par une inspection de ses ongles, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de spectaculaire.

Annabeth ria tout en tremblant d'enthousiasme, respirant donc avec difficulté. Des tas de ses long cheveux blonds étaient répandus sur le sol du salon de coiffure, comme si une partie de sa vie restait derrière elle. Un poids avait été retiré -littéralement- de ses épaules.

Ç'était en train de se passer. Ç'était vraiment en train de se passer. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. L'école pour garçon allait avoir un nouvel élève à partie de demain.

« Tu vois le maquillage? demanda Thalia tout en lui montrant du doigt. J'ai accentué ta mâchoire et ton menton, épaissit tes sourcils et Boum! garçon craquant en face de moi. »

Annabeth ne pouvait que rayonner.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te maquiller comme ça tous les jours. Ils n'en seront rien, pas si tu évites de mettre en avant ta poitrine ou un truc du genre.

\- Thalia, comment je peux te remercier pour tout ça?

\- Rends la vie de mon frère inférnale » répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.


	2. Nerfs et cols roulés

_D__'__accord, Annabeth. Tu l__'__as. Tu as le contr__ô__le. Ne t__'__inqui__è__te pas, ce mec ne te fixe pas. Tu es bien comme __ç__a. Arr__ê__te de jouer avec tes cheveux! Arr__ê__te. Reprends-toi. _

Annabeth s'arrêta au milieu du couloir de l'Académie Bolt, et regarda la carte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. L'école était grande; genre, vraiment immense. Plus grande que ce que les brochures laissaient voir, en tout cas. C'était comme si elle marchait dans un labyrinthe. Comment diable était-elle supposée trouver sa chambre sans se perdre au point de mourir de faim en chemin?

Pour une école d'élite, elle était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation. C'était la fantaisie de tout nerd d'architecture, avec ses construction Greco-Romaines. Peut-être c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était perdue: trop occupée à tordre le cou pour admirer les arcs, les frontons et les balustrades, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la direction que prenaient ses sandales.

Les couloirs était pavés de mosaïques en porcelaine, décorés avec des antiquités datant de l'Age Classique posées sur des pedestals, trônant sous des chandeliers brulants. La majorité de l'établissement était ouverte aux éléments, laissant l'air mi-été mi-automne envahir les couloirs. Heureusement qu'il était aux alentours de Los Angeles, sinon la pénible marche dans la neige pour aller en cours aurait gâché l'experience.

Annabeth posa son sac sur le sol, et ouvrit encore plus la carte, essayant de déterminer si elle avait déjà passé la cafétéria. Elle retourna la carte, peut-être en l'espoir de mieux se repérer. Une voix aimable lui fit lever la tête:

\- Tu cherches un endroit en particulier?

Il était blond, grand, musclé, et, comme elle, il portait l'uniforme de l'Académie: des kakis plats, une veste noire et une cravate violette et or serrée au col de sa chemise boutonnée. Lorsqu'il sourit, la cicatrice au dessus de ses lèvres devint un part de son sourire, presque comme une deuxième couche d'amabilité.

\- Euh… Ouais, répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix grave. Chambre trente-six. Hall C?

\- Je vois. Le nouveau coloc' de Jackson.

Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans son sourire. Annabeth n'était pas sûre si elle était censée savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais le garçon ne lui donna pas l'opportunité de demander:

\- Je me dirigeait justement vers là-bas. Je peux t'y emmener, si tu veux.

\- Ça serait super. Merci!

Il partit dans la direction vers laquelle elle se dirigeait avant qu'il arrive, et elle se précipita pour ramasser son sac.

\- Tu es manifestement nouveau, lui dit-il quand elle le rattrapa.

\- Ouais, je viens juste d'être transféré.

\- Quelle est ta spécialité?

\- Architecture.

\- Oh super! Je crois que tu es venu au bon endroit, dit-il avant d'étirer sa main. Je m'appelle Jason. Jason Grace.

Annabeth lui sera la main.

\- Andrew Chase.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Ouais, toi aussi.

Thalia n'avait pas précisé que son frère et elle étaient diamétralement opposés, comme le jour et la nuit, de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne devait qu'à la chance qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle ait rencontrée, mais d'après ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée. C'était comme s'il avait un sixième sens, lui disant quand quelqu'un était en détresse pour qu'il puisse apparaître et sauver la mise.

Thalia avait été très excitée quand Annabeth lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait à Bolt. Elle s'était immédiatement extasiée, lui disant que son frère y allait aussi.

La manière dont Thalia parlait de son frère n'avait pas préparé Annabeth pour le charme qu'il avait. Thalia lui avait montré une ou deux photos qu'elle avait sur son portable, mais elles ne rendaient pas justice à la posture statuesque qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il marchait. Juste en le voyant se déplacer, Annabeth pouvait dire qu'il avait été bien élevé. Comment Thalia avait réussit à ne pas vivre une vie pleine de majordomes et de jet privés était une question qu'Annabeth devrait garder pour une autre occasion.

Jason l'entraîna en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, à l'étage d'au dessus. Les ouvertures entre les arcs laissaient entrevoir l'herbe verte de la cour. Comme c'était un dimanche, il y avait des douzaines d'autres élèves qui se prélassaient au soleil ou qui jouaient au frisbee. Annabeth pouvait facilement s'imaginer avec son ordinateur portable, assise sous l'ombre d'un des grands pins.

\- Si tu as été pris ici, tu dois être aussi bon en sport, dit négligemment Jason. Tu fais quoi?

\- Je cours. Du cross-country, en majorité.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai étiqueté comme coureur. Quoique que j'aurais aimé que tu sois footballeur.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'on va dire que je suis le capitaine, et nous avons besoin de nouvelles recrues.

\- Désolé.

\- Hey, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas ta faute.

Il la poussa du coude, et évidemment, elle chancela.

\- Holà! Vas falloir t'endurcir, si tu veux jouer dans la cours des grands!

Annabeth ria faiblement, et toucha un endroit où une buisson allait sûrement se former. Si elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, elle allait devoir changer son physique. Elle regarda la manière de marcher de Jason, et essaya de l'imiter de son mieux: longues enjambées, hanches tendues, dos raide.

Il la regarda bizarrement, et elle arrêta immédiatement. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner dans un autre endroit.

Ils montèrent une autre volée de marches, puis ils tournèrent pour arriver dans un couloir où s'alignaient des portes de chaque côté. Il faisait plus sombre ici, quoique des petits carreaux en verres parsemaient le plafond.

\- On y est, déclara Jason. Hall C.

Jason mena la marche pendant qu'Annabeth regardait les numéros écrits sur les portes. _30, 32, 34__…_

\- Tente-six, dit-il, pointant du doigt une porte en bois d'apparence anodine.

La porte était à elle pour l'année qui allait suivre. C'était là qu'elle allait travailler, dormir, manger… C'était chez elle.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la trente-cinq, pointant du pouce la porte d'en face.

\- Ouais, merci.

Jason se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de stopper net et de se retourner:

\- Euh… il baissa un peu la voix. Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir à propos de ton coloc'. Il est… en fait, tu sais quoi? Il vaut mieux que tu le découvre par toi-même.

\- Quoi? Il est connu ou quelque chose du genre?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Annabeth soupira, ne sachant pas quelles étaient ses intentions.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- À toutes! dit Jason en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il ouvrit sa porte et disparu dans sa chambre, laissant Annabeth seule dans le couloir.

Il y avait un faible rythme, de la musique, sortant de la tente-six. Elle rapprocha son oreille de la porte, pour en être sûre. Elle sortit sa clé de sa poche, l'inséra dans la serrure et la fit tourner. La porte s'ouvra en grand.

La musique, une sorte de chanson ska punk, et l'odeur, furent les deux premières choses qu'elle remarqua. _Chlore. C__'__est un nageur. _

Des affiches de films recouvraient les murs de briques, l'étagère ne contenait que des DVD (aucun livre en vue), et du linge sale était répandu sur le sol. Il y avait un lit superposé dans le coin faisant face à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le campus; la couette du lit du haut était désordonnée. Un écran télé était installé contre le mur, avec un seul pouf placé en face.

Depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain cliqua et s'ouvrit, et une figure en émergea, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux quand elle vu qu'il était tout mouillé et surtout complètement, irrémédiablement, totalement _nu_.

Elle resta clouée sur place, dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant; incapable de parler, de bouger, même de respirer. Ses joues brûlaient comme dix mille soleils, environ.

Son nouveau colocataire, Percy Jackson, (peut-être à cause du courant d'air, vu qu'il n'avait aucune autre raison de lever la tête) s'immobilisa en la voyant, plantée là comme un lapin aveuglée par les phares.

La tête d'Annabeth beugua, un peu comme une chaîne de télé vide, et la seule chose logique à faire fut prendre la poignée de la porte et se fermer la porte au nez.

* * *

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici:  fanfiction: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

_Merci à** Moi **et à** klarolinefanalwaysandforever **pour les reviews!_**  
**

_Pour ce qui se posent des questions sur le tome 2 du PDV d'Annabeth: je n'ai pas abandonné le projet, j'en suis presque à la moitié. _


	3. Attentes et réalité

Dans le silence du couloir vide, le cerveau d'Annabeth était en surchauffe, comme si quelqu'un avait monté le volume de ses pensées. Littéralement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait pensait était:

_P__é__nis. C__'é__tait un p__é__nis. Le p__é__nis d__'__un homme. Un organe g__é__nital m__â__le. Un organe reproducteur situ__é à __l__'__ext__é__rieur du corp. P__é__nis. C__'é__tait un p__é__nis._

Comment _diable_ était-elle supposée vivre en colocation avec ce mec, maintenant? Après avoir… vu… _tout _vu. Ce qui avait été son idée de respect de la pudeur et de la vie privée avait été rompue comme une vitre après un coup de marteau. Tout ce qui restait était un morceau de papier avec son numéro de chambre, le nom de son coloc' et l'image de son _machin_ flottant dans sa mémoire comme un panneau géant sortit de Las Vegas, avec des ampoules lumineuses partout.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse agir comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Bien évidement, elle s'était attendue à un part de nudité en étant étudiante ici - après tout, il s'agissait d'une école remplie de garçons - mais voir un… un truc si tôt. Elle n'avait même pas encore déjeuné et il était juste là, à l'air libre, impossible à ignorer.

Si elle avait pensé que couper ses cheveux signifiait pas de retour possible, là c'était un tout autre niveau. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas oublier. C'était là. Pour toujours. Comme une image marquée au fer rouge dans son cerveau. Une marque indélébile. Pour toujours. _Oh mon Dieu!_

Annabeth se frotta les yeux avec la palme de ses mains, comme si ça pouvait aider à effacer l'image de la mémoire.

Un léger « clic » se fit entendre depuis la porte 36, et Annabeth s'immobilisa.

Alors quoi? T'es mon nouveau coloc'?

Sa manière de parler était paresseuse, comme s'il commençait à dire un mot pour abandonner en chemin; très New-Yokais. Son coeur bâtit plus fort dans sa poitrine, parce que _le propri__é__taire du p__é__nis __é__tait en train de lui addresser la parole, __à __elle._

Elle se retourna lentement, priant à n'importe quelle entité divine pour qu'il ne soit pas nudiste, et découvrit avec soulagement qu'il portait des boxers bleus, tenant la porte ouverte. Les ombres crées sur sa poitrine par la lumière venant du plafond faisaient ressortir sa tablette de chocolats juste comme il fallait. Il avait la peau cuivrée et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient juste au-dessus de ses yeux verts.

Il la regardait tranquillement, attendant une réponse, comme si se faire voir tout nu était tout à fait ordinaire.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint qu'elle était censée être un garçon. Les vestiaires étaient un occurence journalière des athlètes masculins. Elle devait être cool là-dessus, prétendre que ce n'était pas le premier face-à-face qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie avec une bite car, pour ce qui le concernait, elle en avait une aussi.

Les mots se perdirent pendant leur court trajet du cerveau à la bouche, et tout ce qu'elle put dire fut un long et bête: « Euuhh… »

\- C'est quoi ton nom? demanda-t-il.

\- Andrew Chase.

Au moins elle n'avait pas un trop gros problème cérébral au point d'en oublier cette partie.

\- D'accord, Andy: tu penses rester planté là toute la journée?

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, et elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Tu as le lit du haut, vu que Grover a déménagé, a-t-il dit. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Et ton bureau est juste là.

Il lui montra un coin où deux tables étaient poussées contre le mur, une manifestement déjà revendiquée par son propriétaire, avec des douzaines de photos de gens souriants, des rubans bleus et des trophées. Il y avait même une bannière faite maison balayant le mur « PERCY EST NOTRE HÉRO! »

La chambre était accueillante, et sentait encore le savon à cause de sa douche.

Elle laissa tomber son sac au bout du lit, et reconsidéra sa situation. Malgré le choc d'il y a quelques minutes, ça commençait enfin à être réel, comme si elle pouvait y arriver. Les papillons étaient revenus.

Percy marcha vers son bureau et baissa la musique jusqu'à n'avoir qu'un bruit de fond.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir.

Annabeth sera les dents, le cou raide. La seule pensée de ce qui s'était passé était suffisant pour lui retourner les entrailles. Elle frissonna et le cacha en passant sa main sur l'arrière de son cou.

Pas d'problème, frère.

Percy la regarda de travers, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à qu'elle soit le genre de mec à utiliser le mot « frère » si facilement. Ou peut-être ressemblait-elle _exactement_ à quelqu'un qui le ferait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Sans s'en soucier plus que ça, Percy haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son placard. Il en tira un t-shirt qu'il passa au dessus de sa tête.

Je vais sortir, pour te laisser t'installer. Tu veux un Coca?

Euh, ouais. Combien?

C'est moi qui invite, répondit-il en enfilant une paire de jeans avant de disparaître par la porte.

Annabeth se retrouva seule avec le fantôme de la douche; ça sentait la plage, presque assez fort pour lui faire penser qu'en écartant le rideau et y trouverait un océan. Ça la tranquillisa, lui fit relâcher la tension de ses épaules. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été aussi tendue pendant tout ce temps. Elle essaya de respirer profondément, mais les bandes autour de sa poitrine faisaient un bon travail en le lui en empêchant. Elle les gratta à travers sa chemise, puis fit rouler ses épaules.

Son sac était plein de nouveau vêtements assez lâches et amples pour cacher ses courbes, comme des sweatshirts ou des pantalons baggy pour quand elle n'était pas obligée de porter un uniforme. Elle se changea rapidement, laissant le bandage élastique dans sa poche, pour enfin pouvoir se détendre.

Elle ne prit pas trop longtemps à défaire sa valise, et elle fit très attention à ranger ses tampons bien au fond du tiroir de sa commode, caché par une pile de t-shirts. Cacher le fait d'être une fille à son colocataire aller être le plus difficile. Elle pouvait tout faire sauf arrêter ses menstruations. S'il en découvrait ne serait-ce qu'un indice, elle allait avoir de gros ennuis.

En serrant les dents encore une fois, elle se promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Après avoir fait son lit, Annabeth se dédia à organiser son bureau. Elle rangea ses cahiers en ordre alphabétique contre le mur, mais tout semblait si… vide. Elle ne pouvait pas afficher des photos de sa famille comme faisait Percy, sinon des questions allaient être posées à propos de l'identité de la jeune fille blonde dans chacune d'elles. Elle n'avait pas de trophées ou des preuves de sa réussite scolaire. Les seuls objets personnels qu'elle avait amenés avaient été la chevalière d'université de son père, qui pendait d'une chaîne autour de son cou, et son ordinateur portable qu'il lui avait acheté avant qu'elle parte de chez elle. « Travaille bien » lui avait-il dit, la croyant sans problème quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait à la Préparatoire pour filles Herald, puis lui promettant de ne pas la visiter car elle lui avait supplié de ne pas le faire, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses notes. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le reverrait à Thanksgiving.

Annabeth mentait à tout le monde dans sa vie.

Ils ne comprendraient jamais pour elle risquait tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas juste que la meilleure école d'architecture était que pour garçons; mais après ça, elle pourrait entrer à l'université de son choix, enfin arrivant à ce qui l'avait toujours fait languir. Un jour, ses gratte-ciels allaient dessiner la silhouette de New-York.

Un jour.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le Jour Un.

Annabeth regarda le bureau de Percy, admirant les photos. Elle en prit une. Elle montrait une femme souriante et très belle, qui embrassait un jeune Percy (dix ans, peut-être) près d'une piscine, alors qu'il soulevait un trophée en souriant à la caméra.

En voyant la ressemblance de leurs sourires, Annabeth pouvait parier un million de dollars qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Elle devait être si fière de lui.

Annabeth doutait beaucoup que son père puisse être fier s'il apprenait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle faillit lâcher le cadre quand elle entendit Percy rentrer. Elle le reposa avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne trouve jamais mon nom sur ces trucs, se plaigna-t-il en tenant deux bouteilles dans une main. Tiens.

Il lui lança une bouteille, où elle pouvait lire « ANDREW », et elle l'attrapa. Percy ouvrit la sienne (qui disait Robert à la place) et y bu quelques gorgées en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait.

* * *

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: fanfiction: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

_Merci pour les reviews!_

**Noumy25:** Merci à toi pour avoir lu!  
**ImTryingFrench:** It was good french! (Okay, not perfect, but understandable!) Well, I'm proud of you for trying! jajaja Maybe you should start with easier books?  
**Moi:** Et oui, c'est sur qu'elle ne pensait pas trop quand elle s'est fermée la porte au nez! 


	4. Chance et tranches de bacon

Le matin suivant, Annabeth se réveilla et oublia immédiatement où elle était. La peinture au plafond était trop blanche, la chambre ne sentait pas le citronnier qui était en face de sa fenêtre, le lit était trop dur, élastique et il craquait quand elle bougeait. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait vidé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, sa mémoire revint soudainement.

Elle s'était endormie bien après que Percy ait éteint sa lampe de chevet, puis soupira avant de qu'elle puisse entendre ses doux ronflements dans le noir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie, et elle n'avait surement pas dormit beaucoup; trop de nerfs brulant dans ses entrailles. Maintenant il faisait jour, elle n'allait évidement pas se rendormir. Pour être sûre de ne pas le réveiller, Annabeth se pencha sur le bord de son matelas et jeta un oeil à Percy.

Mais son lit était vide, les draps avaient été poussés au fond de celui-ci.

Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue, curieuse de savoir où il pouvait avoir disparu si tôt un lundi matin, et vérifia l'heure sur son réveil: 6h43

Elle se tranquillisa. Elle avait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant de devoir être à son premier cours.

Le sol en bois était froid sous ses pieds quand elle descendit par l'échelle. Elle frissonna en se positionnant sur le tapis situé au milieu de la chambre, et se dit qu'elle devrait porter des chaussettes, comme faisait Percy.

Rapidement, elle entra dans la salle de bains, qui s'éclaira quand elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres; elle avait toute la salle de bains pour elle toute seule. Si Percy était sortit, elle avait le temps de prendre une longue douche bien méritée, de bander sa poitrine et de se préparer pour la journée.

La vapeur était bienvenue alors qu'elle remplissait la salle, chaude et épaisse pendant que la douche sifflait contre le lino. Elle laissa l'eau coulait sur ses cheveux courts et sur ses épaules, savourant complètement chaque seconde. Elle ria, une euphorie ôtant une angoisse de son ventre, puis shampouina ses cheveux en dansant une chanson qu'elle chantait dans sa tête.

\- Andy?

La voix étouffée parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bains. Probablement, il venait juste de rentrer.

Annabeth s'assoma par la porte en verre de la douche:

\- Euh, ouais?

Annabeth fixait la poignée au cas où elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. S'il la voyait comme ça…

\- Bouges toi! Tu viens avec nous au petit-déjeuner!

\- Petit-déjeuner?

\- Dans cinq minutes.

Annabeth devait se dépêcher. Elle se rinça et coupa l'eau.

Quand elle sortit de la douche et se sécha, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait laissée son uniforme dans la chambre, où était Percy.

Elle fixa la porte, la seule chose qui maintenait son secret intact, alors qu'elle se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une solution. Les yeux larmoyants, elle avait totalement oublié le plan; elle aurait du boire son café en priorité, maintenant elle payait le prix de sa négligence.

\- Pars sans moi, je vous rejoint, dit-elle espérant sans vraiment y croire qu'il le ferait.

\- Pas question. Je ne vais pas te laisser dernière comme ça.

Elle gémit et jura en silence. La seule solution se présentait d'elle même. Si elle discutait, exigeant à Percy de partir, ça serait étrange. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il est une raison de croire qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ça rendait les gens curieux. Et la curiosité entrainait la découverte.

Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était un serviette, et (elle espérait) un peu de chance.

Elle fixa la serviette pour qu'elle couvre sa poitrine et ses cuisses, puis elle ouvrit la porte légèrement.

Percy lui tournait le dos, déjà en uniforme, et faisait quelque chose sur son bureau, soit ignorant de sa présence, soit non intéressé.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son uniforme, pendu à l'une des poignées de son armoire. Elle respira profondément, et se rua hors de la salle de bains.

Ses pieds filèrent sur le parquet aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle attrapa son uniforme d'un coup sec puis disparu de nouveau dans la salle de bain avant même que Percy se retourne.

\- Tu dois gouter les pancakes, dit-il. Bien sûr, elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de ma mère mais… presque.

Annabeth s'appuya contre la porte, une main contre son coeur pour calmer ses battements et les tremblements de ses mains. Elle soupira et reposa sa tête contre la porte. Le secret était toujours sien.

Percy l'attendait près de la porte. Ses cheveux humides étaient coiffés en arrière.

\- Tu es un lève-tôt? demanda-t-elle tout en portant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- Je dois bien caser la natation matinale quelque part.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé?

\- Vers quatre heures trente.

\- No, ria Annabeth. Je veux dire commencé à nager.

\- Ma mère dit que quand j'avais trois ans, mais je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment. Apparement mon père était super heureux. Il était très bon nageur, lui aussi.

\- Ah c'est cool.

Annabeth ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète à propos du « était ». Et en se basant sur le regard de Percy fixé au sol et ses épaules tendues, il ne voulait pas en parler nonplus.

\- Allez, on va être en retard, dit Percy en montrant la porte.

—

\- Et là, elle m'a dit 'ne pousse pas trop le bouchon, Leo Valdez.' Les mecs… vous savez ce que ça veut dire! Elle est complètement dingue de moi!

Jason fronça les sourcils:

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Peut-on savoir où elle vit, cette _copine_?

\- Super loin, dit Leo en rougissant. Tu ne sais surement pas où c'est.

La table entière ricanna en retournant à leur nourriture, pendant que Leo essayait de garder le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait.

Annabeth commençait déjà a se sentir comme un des garçons. Elle aimait les amis de Percy, et ils semblaient l'apprécier aussi.

Il y avait Leo Valez, le nerd de technologie qui travaillait au comptoir du plus bas étage de l'aile du dortoir appelé « FEST » ou 'festival' (« Juste parce qu'avant il était appelé 'FEAST' -'fête'- mais un petit malin avait râpé le A et même après qu'ils aient changé le panneau, le nom était resté » expliqua Leo.) Si un jour elle voulait un Coca ou une barre chocolatée, Leo pouvait l'aider; bon, il pouvait aider _Andy_.

À son côté était Frank Zhang. Il était archer et apparement un des meilleurs de l'Etat. Il avait un sourire aimable et il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait beaucoup grandit. C'était comme si un petit chiot avait été transformé en un être humain qui gardait ses caractéristiques de petit chiot.

En face de lui était Nico di Angelo, le silencieux de la bande. Il aimait rester à l'écart de la conversation, regardant tout le monde derrière sa frange noire, ne prenant presque jamais la parole. Quand il parlait, il aimait utiliser ses mains. Il était très intense pour quelqu'un de si silencieux. Annabeth le prit à la regarder deux fois pendant le petit-déjeuner, et ses yeux volèrent vers Percy avant de se poser sur son omelette lorsqu'elle le fixa en retour. Annabeth se passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya d'agir naturellement.

\- Percy, si tu as encore faim, va en chercher plus, dit Jason tout en chassant la main de Percy (qui lui volait des tranches de bacon) avec sa fourchette.

\- Mais la nourriture des autres a un si meilleur goût! déclara Percy la bouche pleine.

Jason était assis entre Nico et Percy. Jason et Percy se disputèrent le dernier morceau de son petit-déjeuner, Jason riant et utilisant son coude pour se défendre. Malgré tout, Percy finit par l'emporter. La sonnerie se fit entendre dans toute la cafétéria, et les élèves commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires.

Tout le monde autour de la table se leva et rangèrent leurs plateaux, tous parlant entre eux, discutant du contrôle pour lequel ils n'avaient pas travaillé, ou demanda la réponse que chacun avait eu à l'exercice en devoir. Annabeth, un peu à pert du groupe, sortit son emplois du temps et le vérifia pour la millième fois.

\- T'as quoi en premier? demanda Percy derrière elle, s'assommant par dessus son épaule, s'approchant.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le chlore sur sa peau et son haleine sentait le bacon qu'il venait de manger. Annabeth se racla la gorge:

\- Mythologie, avec…

\- Brunner. Ouais, même classe que moi!

Percy lui montra le chemin à travers la foule pour leur premier cours.

Annabeth répéta le nom plusieurs fois dans sa tête: _Brunner. Brunner._ Ce n'était pas un nom très commun, pas un qu'elle ait beaucoup entendu, mais il faisait résonner quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire. Elle avait un cours au collège dont le professeur était un M. Brunner. Il adorait tout ce qui était mythologie, en particulier la mythologie grecque, donc il était la personne idéale pour le job. Son cours était classé haut dans la liste des cours préférés d'Annabeth, même au-dessus de quelques cours de math et physique. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait choisit d'en prendre une maintenant; ce n'était pas dans les matières d'architecture, mais c'était important de s'en écarter un peu pour laisser son cerveau se reposer.

M. Brunner l'avait forcée à être un meilleure élève, l'aidant à gagner en concentration et à avoir une manière de penser plus efficace. Elle avait toujours adoré les défis et il semblait aimait ça. Tout le monde l'appelait…

\- Chiron, dit Percy. C'est comme ça qu'il aime qu'on l'appelle. Il est très bien, tu vas l'aimer.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse soudainement, et avant même qu'elle puisse décider quoi faire, Percy ouvrit la porte d'une salle de cours en face d'elle.

Assis dans un fauteuil roulant, lisant un livre posé sur son bureau, avec des cheveux grisonnants, un costume et un visage tanné… était le seul et unique M. Brunner.

Annabeth, la gorge serrée, pria que sa chance ne soit pas encore épuisée.

* * *

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: fanfiction: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

_Merci pour les reviews!_

**_WolfBlut:_**_ Merci! Ça fait plaisir!  
__**Tauruan: **Voila la suite! Bien sûr, le concept n'est pas de moi, mais je fais passer les réactions à l'auteure.  
**Noumy25: ** Merci à toi d'avoir lu! Et merci de me suivre :)  
_


	5. Distraction et chance infâme

Annabeth laissa échapper un petit « yiip » et remonta sa main vers son visage.

\- Tu viens juste d'éternuer? demanda Percy derrière elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bah, à tes souhaits, je suppose?

Annabeth sera la mâchoire, et Percy la poussa du coude dans le dos:

\- Allez, mec, tu bloques tout le monde.

Annabeth fut forcée d'entrer dans la salle de classe, et Percy lui passa devant. À travers ses doigts, elle vit que Chiron lisait toujours, sans avoir levé la tête pour regarder les élèves qui s'asseyaient. Son instinct lui criait de courir et de ne jamais revenir, mais ça signifierait tout mettre en risque. Il était trop tard pour changer son emplois du temps. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Sa main toujours contre son visage, Annabeth fit un grand détour dans la salle de classe. Elle ne laisserait pas Chiron avoir un bon point de vue sur elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, elle en dépendait.

Percy s'était assis au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, et il lui fit signe en pointant le siège vide en face de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Annabeth couvrait son visage avec sa main comme si elle était le pire super-héros de tous les temps.

\- Tu saignes du nez, ou quelque chose du genre? lui demanda Percy quand elle s'assis.

Annabeth ne répondit pas. À la place, elle sortit un livre de son sac et le posa sur la table, se cachant derrière. Il y avait des chances que Chiron ne la reconnaisse pas. Il était professeur, il rencontrait des centaines d'élèves par an. Son visage en était juste un de plus dans la foule. Alors que la cloche sonnait indiquant le début du cours, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son livre. Chiron sourit alors qu'il adressa à la classe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il en scannant la salle de classe. Commençons par faire l'appel, comme d'habitude. Austin Andries?

Alors que les élèves levaient la main un par un lorsqu'ils étaient nommés, Annabeth se prépara mentalement pour tous les scénarios possibles; tout depuis la jouer cool, en passant par mettre le feu à la salle de classe, fut trier dans sa tête, juste au cas où elle avait besoin d'un des scénarios pour garder son secret intact.

Son estomac se retourna quand Chiron leva les yeux après avoir lu un nom sur la liste:

\- Oh! Il semblerait qu'on ait un nouvel élève. Andrew Chase!

Annabeth garda sa voix aussi grave que possible:

\- Présent.

\- Où? Je ne te vois pas.

Chiron étira le cou, fouillant la classe du regard pour trouver la source de la voix.

Tous les autres élèves commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux pour voir le nouveau, eux aussi. Elle sentit le sang deserter son visage car elle pouvait sentir le regard de Percy derrière son dos. Lentement, elle leva la main.

\- Ah, te voilà! Veux-tu te presenter à la classe?

À cet instant, mettre le feu à la salle de classe semblait une bonne option. À la place, Annabeth (toujours cachée derrière son livre) répondit:

\- Non, merci.

\- Je suppose que vous ferait connaissance bien assez tôt. D'accord, suivant… Lee Fletcher?

Annabeth soupira et posa sa tête contre le bureau.

Quand il eut finit de faire l'appel, Chiron rendit les contrôles de la semaine précédente. Puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, Chiron se contenta de lui sourire quand il passa près d'elle. Elle continua de prétendre qu'elle lisait, bien que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

Chiron arriva au bureau de Percy et baissa la voix pour qu'elle soit masquée par les conversations qu'avaient les autres élèves qui attendaient; malgré tout, Annabeth entendit tout.

\- Pas ton meilleur contrôle, Percy…

Percy retint son souffle.

\- Ne perds pas l'espoir. Je sais que tu comprends les sujets. La prochaine fois sera meilleure, d'accord?

\- Ouais, m'sieur.

Chiron continua et Annabeth lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Elle savait que ça ne la regardait pas, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner quand Percy froissa le papier dans son poing avant de le cacher sous son livre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tête baissée, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'Annabeth.

Annabeth retourna à sa place, et rougit. Il croyait probablement qu'elle était une fouineuse, fourrant son nez dans les problèmes des autres. Elle aurait détesté qu'un garçon connu la veille apprenne qu'elle est en train de rater une matière. Percy en avait honte, et elle ne le blâmait pas.

Chiron était de nouveau face à la classe, et il commençait la leçon du jour, accompagné d'une presentation power point traitant d'Athena.

\- La déesse aimait se montrer sous différentes formes, incarnant tant des déguisements masculins comme féminins. Elle s'identifiait des deux sexes, ne se conformant pas d'un seul, mais plutôt embrassant les qualités unissant les deux: sagesse, défense, justice. Si vous ouvrez votre livre à la page deux-cent-quatre-vingt-dix…

Annabeth aurait pu suivre le cours, si elle n'avait pas eut conscience de la présence de Percy derrière elle à chaque instant; tapotant avec son stylo, balançants ses jambes, notant ce qu'il pensait être important. Il avait beaucoup trop d'énergie tassée en lui, et aucun endroit où la mettre. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait de son mieux en cours, mais il était incapable de rester immobile.

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de le réaliser, le cours était fini. Elle avait été occupée à écouter Percy suivre le cours. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ignoré un cours entier; jamais auparavant elle n'avait été aussi distraite.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et les élèves se levèrent à l'unisson, le brouhaha de leur conversations éclipsant le dernier rappel de Chiron à propos de la lecture à faire le soir.

Annabeth était. lamentablement, une des dernières dans la file pour sortir. Percy s'était déjà évadé, presque courant vers son prochain cours, donc Annabeth se retrouvait toute seule. Heureusement, Chiron était occupé à trier ses papiers pour la voir. Malgré ça, Annabeth attendais impatiemment à l'arrière de la meute, essayant de trouver un chemin par lequel elle pourrait s'échapper, regarda par dessus les têtes de ses camarades; la voix de Chiron la tétanisa.

\- Tu sais, dit-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. J'ai eu une élève, il y a longtemps; une jeune fille brillante et intelligente, qui ne prenait pas bien les remarque des gens qui essayaient de lui dire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire.

Annabeth ne bougea pas; ou plutôt, elle était incapable de bouger, même après que les autres élèves soient tous sortis, laissant la salle de classe silencieuse, le seul bruit étant son coeur battant dans sa gorge.

Elle se sentait impuissante, comme s'il tenait son destin pendu au-dessus d'une falaise rocheuse, prêt pour le laisser tomber, se casser en morceaux, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Pourtant, quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, Chiron abordait un sourire aimable, chaleureux, ce qui était confus.

Annabeth essaya en vain de trouver une histoire convenablement croyable.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous voulez parlez, déclara-t-elle en fin, la voix tremblante.

_Bien jou__é…_

Le sourire de Chiron ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'il se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil pour mieux la regarder.

\- Il est difficile d'oublier une élève préférée.

De la chaleur monta à ses joues, et elle planqua sa main contre l'arrière de son cou.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

Ça lui faisait mal de mentir, surtout à Chiron, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quand elle était son élève. Il était un professeur qui était vraiment intéressé par ses élèves, qui voulait qu'ils réussissent et qu'ils soient excités par l'apprentissage. Pour lui, ça aurait était la plus simple des choses de leur mettre le film de Jason et les Argonautes, et s'assoir tranquillement, sans rien ajouter. C'est ça qui faisait qu'il était si difficile de lui mentir.

\- J'ai une soeur jumelle, dit-elle, se contentant de ça. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez l'impression de me connaître.

\- Je vois… dit Chiron en hochant la tête, tout en continuant de sourire. je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

Annabeth recula d'un pas puis fit demi-tour, sortant de la salle de classe. Sa vision était floue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé à la tête. Elle avait envie de vomir. Toute la planification, toute la réflexion qui l'avait mené jusque là… et elle allait tout perdre à cause d'une chance infâme.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que son passé la rattraperais; pas ici, en tout cas.

Un bras l'attrapa autour du cou. Elle arriva à peine à se retourner, pour voir Leo la tenir fermement par sa cravate, souriant espièglement alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble le long du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Une soeur jumelle? Tu me caches des choses, le nouveau!

\- Euh, Leo…

\- Dis-moi _tout_!

* * *

_Je vais essayer de publier tous les 15 jours, les mardi (en commençant par mardi 10 mars - c'est pour alterner avec mon autre fic en cours, que je publie tous les 15 jours, mardi aussi). Je ne promet pas que ça va marcher , je ne suis pas très forte pour garder mes promesses concernant les délais de publication. Je vais faire de mon mieux!_

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: fanfiction: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

_Merci pour les reviews!_

**_Gaelle: _**_Et oui! Et le stress n'est pas fini!_

**WolfBlut: **_Un problème resolu, et un nouveau q__ui arrive! Voila le chap 5! J'espère qu'il te plaira :)__  
_**_  
Tauruan: _**_M__erci beaucoup!  
_

**_Magoo: _**_Merci! Je suis contente que ça plaise. Pour __les publications, __je vais essayer de publier tous les 15 jours, chaque mardi._**_  
_**


	6. Belles meufs, beaux mecs

\- Alors, comment elle s'appelle? Elle ressemble à quoi? Attends, c'est une question bête, non? Vu que vous êtes jumeaux…

Annabeth essaya de se libérer de Léo, mais son emprise était si forte qu'il la traina pratiquement le long du couloir. Il en devenait difficile de respirer, tant la prise de Leo était serrée autour de son cou. Cependant, il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, vu qu'il parlait à tout-va en souriant.

Peut-être devait-elle demander une chirurgie pour coudre ses lèves ensemble, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ouvrir sa stupide bouche et empirer les choses. Maintenant il y avait mensonge sur mensonge dont il fallait suivre la trace.

Leo, lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle (sans qu'il l'entende).

\- …mais probablement pas aussi moche que toi. Elle va à quelle école? Elle a Instagram?

En soupirant, elle planta ses pieds au sol et attrapa le pouce de Leo, avant de le tordre vers son poignet. Immédiatement, il la lâcha, mais ce ne fut pas réciproque.

-_ A__ï__e a__ï__e a__ï__e a__ï__e a__ï__e a__ï__e, _couina-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë à chaque mot prononcé.

Clémente, elle le lâcha, et il se massa la main.

Annabeth se retourna et continua à marcher le long du couloir.

\- C'est une personne assez privée qui n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention.

Vers où elle marchait, elle ne savait pas - partout sauf là.

Leo se dépêcha pour la rattraper, sans saisir l'indirecte.  
\- Elle est bonne, pas vrai? dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Cette déclaration lui déplu. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent tellement fort sur ses lèvres en essayant de les garder les plus fines possible qu'elle goûta du sang.

\- Oh, mec, elle _l__'__est_! s'exclama Leo sautillant comme un gamin à Disneyworld.

Annabeth s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face:

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse? Qu'elle soit _bonne_?

Leo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis répondit lentement:

\- Ben, ça aide…

Les yeux d'Annabeth lancèrent des éclairs.

Leo recula, comme si Annabeth l'avait giflé, et elle était à point de vraiment le faire. Le fait qu'elle veuille se protéger elle-même en tant que sa soeur était assez pour lui faire croiser les bras:

\- Tu n'avais pas deja une copine? Callie-quelque chose?

\- Ben, c'est pas encore officiel…

Annabeth s'esclaffa, puis s'élança dans le couloir.

\- Mais j'ai un défaut! J'aime les choses que je ne peux pas avoir!

Annabeth le regarda du coin de l'oeil. _Au moins il ne se met pas le doigt dans l__'__oeil._ Elle se détendit un peu, et décida de lui donner un point: il était persistant, même s'il était aussi complément loin de la réaslité. Cependant, il devait encore être remis à sa place. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau au milieu du couloir, et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui:

\- Ne t'approches pas de ma soeur. Elle fait beaucoup plus peur que moi. Elle fait du krav maga.

Même si c'était en partie un mensonge, il en restait une part de vérité: Annabeth était connue pour mettre à terre des gens de temps en temps, sans le matelas bleu et la supervision du coach… mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Leo écarquilla les yeux, bien qu'elle ne savait pas s'il avait peur ou s'il n'était pas un peu excité. Peut-être un peu des deux, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Oh mon Dieu! grogna-t-elle avec incrédulité en allant vers (ce qu'elle espérait être) son prochain cours.

\- Une fille courant après mon coeur, entendit-elle soupirer Leo.

—

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un brouillard.

Elle était noyée par toutes l'information qu'on lui envoya en quelques heures, et elle adorait ça. Les mathématiques, la physique, et (sa deuxième matière hors-programme) l'astronomie l'avaient recouvert de devoirs, enlourdissant son sac à dos de minute en minute. Les cours lui faisaient utiliser toutes les capacités mentales qu'elle possédait, lui faisant penser que sa tête avait été grossie comme une éponge. L'Académie était déjà à la hauteur de sa grande réputation.

Elle était au bon endroit, pas de doute possible.

Elle ne vit pas Percy pour le restant de la journée. Même lors du déjeuner, quand elle s'assis avec les autres garçons, Percy n'apparu pas. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas si mal: ses amis étaient assez sympas. Elle commença même à participer à la conversation, tentant une blague de temps en temps, récoltant (heureusement) quelques rires. Elle sentit qu'il était plus facile de se faire des amis maintenant qu'elle avait été ''introduite'' dans le groupe à travers Percy. Leo lui avait même lâché la grappe, ce qui était un soulagement, vu qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à défendre encore son honneur ce jour-là.

Quand la cloche sonna, Annabeth était épuisée. Ne pas dormir la nuit d'avant avait des conséquences. Elle se résigna à faire une sieste dès qu'elle rentrerai à son appartement, avant même de _penser_ à faire ses devoirs.

Son dernier cours, biologie, était à l'opposé du campus, donc elle dut passer en face de la librairie, couper à travers le jardin de botanique géré par les élèves (en prenant le temps de sentir les fraises), éviter de se prendre un ballon de football près du terrain, et faire le tour d'un bâtiment entier dédié à la Gymnastique Olympique avant qu'elle soit ne serait-ce que proche des dortoirs.

L'incident avec Chiron lui pesait dans la tête, presque aussi lourd que son sac à dos sur ses épaules, faisant paraître le chemin de retour vers sa chambre dix fois plus long que ce qu'il était. Maintenant qu'elle n'était pas bombardée par des cours vitesse éclair, elle était seule avec ses pensées.

En se basant sur leur conversation, Chiron semblait plus satisfait qu'accusatoire concernant sa découverte. S'il avait voulu qu'Annabeth se fasse prendre, elle serait assise en face du bureau du Proviseur à l'heure qu'il était essayant de se justifier.

Peut-être voulait-il la voir réussir autant qu'elle le voulait.

Il y avait une rangée de fenêtres le long du mur du gymnase, et elle entendit un splash et des voix.

Puis elle reconnu l'odeur une nouvelle fois: _chlore_.

Grâce au soleil de l'après-midi traversant la vitre, elle pouvait voir la piscine. L'eau était remplie de douzaines de figures rompant sa surface, nageant de long en large en suivant les rangées qui divisaient la piscine, alors qu'elles s'entraînaient.

Le bruit qu'ils faisaient raisonnait dans le hall, rebondissant contre les murs vides et le haut plafond parsemé de lampes phosphorescentes qui resplendissaient comme des soleil miniatures.

Les nageurs était en parfaite harmonie, quelque soit le style (papillon, nage libre, brace, dos…) Ils ressemblaient à une meute d'oiseaux bien entraînés, plongeant au coup de sifflet.

Et ils étaient musclés d'_enfer_.

Un des garçons arriva au bout de la piscine et en sortit à la force des bras.

Même avec ses accessoires, Annabeth aurait reconnu ce corps n'importe où. Il avait été imprimé dans sa mémoire, après tout.

Percy enleva ses lunettes de devant ses yeux, et retira son bonnet de bain. Il secoua ses cheveux mouillés et rejoignit quelques uns de ses camarades alignés contre le mur, parlant et faisant signe de tourner.

L'eau goutta de ses coudes fléchis et Annabeth suivi du regard les gouttes qui s'écrasaient à ses pieds, puis remonta vers la coupe statuesque de ses mollets, sur la courbe de ses cuisses, détaillant la fermeté de ses fesses, leur contraction quand il se pensa pour se gratter le pied, l'ampleur de sa poitrine, la largueur de son dos - _oh waouh_. Quand il mima une nouvelle fois, les muscles de ses épaules se plissèrent et s'étirèrent contre sa peau cuivrée.

C'était comme si sa main avait été forgée par un expert, sculptant chaque détail que seul un artiste pourrait voir. Son cœur fondit quelque part bien au Sud de sa poitrine.

Il remua, probablement raconta une blague, et ses camarades s'esclaffèrent.

\- Jackson! cria le coach depuis le bord de la piscine. Encore une fois!

Il était petit et rond, et tenait un chronomètre et un bloc-notes dans les main. Le nom HEDGE pouvait se lire au dos de son jersey.

Percy abandonna son bonnet de bain, le lançant de côté, monta sur le bloc de départ et se pencha en attendant le signal.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Annabeth avait retenu son souffle, le regardant avec grande attention. La manière dont ses biceps se tendaient quand il se préparait, attendant le coup de sifflet, fit rater un battement au coeur d'Annabeth.

C'était comme lorsqu'elle était sur la ligne de départ avant une course, sentant l'adrénaline au fond de la gorge, et qu'elle visualisait la course qu'elle allait faire. Les genoux de Percy tremblaient d'anticipation, sa respiration lente et contrôlée juste avant qu'elle ne brûle en lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres… Elle connaissait tellement bien cette sensation.

Elle vivait le moment à travers lui, voulant partir tout de suite.

Le sifflet fut comme un aboiement et Percy sauta du bloc et plongea (de manière parfaite). Il bougeait si gracieusement, glissant sur l'ait comme un couteau; il semblait voler. Il entra dans l'eau et devint une ombre à la surface, jusqu'à ce que ses longs bras la cassèrent et l'entrainèrent dans le crawl. Il était si fluide, comme s'il avait était lui-même convertit en liquide.

Et il était rapide; plus rapide que ses camarades, sans aucun doute. Annabeth avait le coeur battant à toute vitesse alors qu'il continua, fit demi-tour et repartit vers le bloc de départ. Il ressortit à la surface une nouvelle fois, sa tête tourna vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il respira, (vers Annabeth qui resta immobile et sans voix) mais ne monta aucun signe de ralentir.

Les pieds de Percy voltigeaient; le cœur d'Annabeth voltigeait.

Il s'étira et toucha le mur, provoquant un cri victorieux du coach Hedge, qui nota le temps sur son bloc-notes. Le prochain nageur attendant sur le bloc fut le suivant, et Percy se tira hors de l'eau une nouvelle fois.

Une serviette l'attendait posée sur une chaise vide, et il s'en servit pour sécher ses cheveux puis son visage.

La concentration d'Annabeth changea, et la fenêtre devint son premier plan. Andrew Chase la regardait, avec ses boucles et ses sourcils droits; un garçon.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Andrew fit de même. Ça la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'était pas là pour lorgner des hommes à moitié nus. Ce ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Elle cligna des yeux et vis de nouveau Percy, qui regardait lui aussi. Son visage s'éclaira et il la salua, alors que la chaleur montait aux joues d'Annabeth. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle le détaillait? Pire, avait-il remarqué qu'_elle_ _se_ détaillait?

Elle lui rendit son salut, et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Peut-être ferait-elle ses devoirs en arrivant à sa chambre; ça la calmerait plus vite qu'une douche froide, de toutes façons.

* * *

_Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Merci pour les reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours! _

_**WolfBlut:** Merci pour la review! Voila le chap 6!_

_**Tauruan:** Bonne question... Leo, un garçon si discret, pourtant... hahaha En fin de comptes, pas de catastrophe!_


	7. Dragueurs et jammers

Annabeth était une hypocrite. Pas de doutes là-dessus.

Elle avait fait un sermon à Leo parce qu'il voulait à tout prix savoir si la fausse soeur jumelle d'Annabeth était bonne, et elle elle était là, pratiquement bavant à la vue de nageurs; dont l'un d'entre eux était son colocataire, et ça n'arrangeait pas l'étrange situation où elle se trouvait déjà.

Même maintenant, assise à son bureau, sa tête appuyée contre sa main et essayant de son mieux de se concentrer sur des termes astronomiques, tout ce dont elle pouvait penser c'était à l'eau qui tombait des épais sourcils de Percy, à la manière dont les muscles de ses avant-bras ressortaient quand il se propulsait hors de la piscine, à comment son sourire illuminait tout son visage… _Non, non! Contr__ô__le-toi! _Elle se tapota la tempe: _Bonjour? La vraie Annabeth est-elle ici?_

Les garçons n'étaient pas la priorité. Sa future carrière était la priorité. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons, parce qu'elle les aimait (_jammers*, yeux verts, cheveux __é__bouriff__é__s__… __ASSEZ!_), mais plutôt que ses yeux visaient ce gratte-ciel désigné par elle. Si un garçon apparaissait en chemin, ce serait en bonus (_peut-__ê__tre ses l__è__vres sur son cou, et sentant le bacon et le chlore__… __MERDE, ARR__Ê__TE!)_

Ou du moins, c'était son rêve. Si elle savait une chose sur les relations amoureuses, c'est que parfois elle se terminaient. Son père était une preuve suffisante pour ça.

Mais elle voulait les deux. Elle voulait un travail de rêve et elle voulait aussi un mec de rêve, même si elle même avait creusé une tombe à ce rêve-là. _Elle _s'était inscrite à cette école pour garçons. _Elle_ avait décidé de cacher sa vrai identité. _Elle _avait renoncé à un rêve pour obtenir l'autre.

C'était pour ça qu'elle devait faire face à la réalité. Elle était un mec - un _mec_, pour l'amour du ciel. Et Percy pensait à elle comme un mec. Il n'y avait aucune situation possible où il était correct pour elle de détailler Percy comme s'il était un morceau de viande. _Un morceau de viande humaine, tonifi__é__, sans un poil de graisse. _

Elle grogna et posa sa tête contre son livre ouvert. C'était vain.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Annabeth se redressa en vitesse.

\- Salut, dit Percy, portant ses vêtements d'échauffement.

\- Salut! répondit Annabeth, en hurlant presque, comme si elle avait avaler une tonne de graviers.

Elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, et préféra se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle sentait chacun de ses mouvements; l'hésitation après sa réponse, un rire nerveux, ses chaussures claquant contre le sol de bois, le craquement de son lit lorsqu'il s'y assis. Il avait ramené l'odeur du chlore avec lui, et elle se noyait dedans.

Elle serra les dents alors que son estomac virevoltait. Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il était beau. Il était sympas, attentionné et pas un crétin absolu dû au fait qu'il était un dieu de la natation, et Annabeth se sentait méprisable.

Si elle voulait survivre cette année, elle allait devoir faire beaucoup plus d'efforts.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle rassembla ses livres et les empila sur ses bras.

\- Où vas…

\- Librairie. À plus.

\- À plus?

La meilleure manière de gérer un problème? L'éviter.

Annabeth devenait un Maître de l'esquive. Avant qu'elle comprenne l'emploi du temps de Percy, il lui fallu se cacher derrière beaucoup de statues. Elle devait planifier exactement où et quand elle devait être pour ne pas avoir à le voir pour de long moments, donc pour baisser les nivaux d'incommodité au minimum.

Il se levait tôt le matin, nageait, prenait son petit-déjeuner, allait en cours, disparaissait pendant le déjeuner (il nageait probablement encore un fois), allait encore en cours, nageait, et arrivait tard pour le dîner. C'était assez standard et facile à mémoriser. Tout était dans la coordination.

Elle passait la grande partie de son temps à la librairie, se cachant entre deux rangées, avec seulement sa musique dans ses écouteurs, son ordinateur portable, des livres et un ou deux trucs à grignoter. À un moment, elle considéra y amener son matelas, pour pouvoir juste y déménager et éviter les va-et-viens.

La librairie était ancienne, ce type d'ancienneté moisie et renfermée qui viens avec beaucoup de poussière et d'odeur à papier jauni, qui se complétait avec des chaises en peluche, des vitraux laissant passer des rayons lumineux colorés, et des milliers de livres.

Pour sa défense, les nivaux d'incommodité avaient diminué. Ou du moins, elle croyait qu'ils avaient diminué. Elle n'avait pas parler à Percy depuis le lundi à part quelques « Salut » et les « Bonne nuit » occasionnels. Quelques jours étaient passés et elle s'en sortait très bien en prétendant que tout était complètement normal.

Elle finissait ses essais, ses devoirs étaient faits, ses chapitres lus, et elle avait encore le temps de regarder un film sur Netflix de temps en temps pour rentrer au dortoir pour dormir bien après que Percy soit KO. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était faire de même pendant encore neuf mois et demie, et elle serait parfaitement bien.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans la librairie pour toujours. Être en intérieurs pendant si longtemps la faisait sentir… nerveuse, enfermée. Elle avait besoin de bouger, d'aller dehors, de faire quelque chose.

Donc vendredi après-midi, alors que Percy était en entrainement, Annabeth s'habilla pour une course bien méritée autour du campus. Alors qu'elle était face au miroir, inspectant la veste pour être sûre que le soutient-gorge de sport faisait son job en gardant tout sous contrôle, elle bougea pour ramener ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, d'instinct. À la place, ses doigts attrapèrent ses cheveux courts, et s'immobilisèrent.

Elle avait totalement oublié que ses cheveux n'étaient plus là, et, en fait, c'était bon signe. Peut-être que tout cette comédie d'être un garçon n'était pas si dur, finalement. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

La course était agréable, plus un footing sympa qu'autre chose, car elle voulait connaître l'endroit. Le campus principal était entouré par une forêt, donc elle suivit un sentier qui coupait à travers les arbres, sûrement utilisé par des coureurs de fond dans le passé. Sa respiration régulière, ses pas répétitifs et le balancement hypnotique des ses bras la plongèrent dans une trance. Ça la calma presqu'immédiatement, même si ne pas sentir sa queue de cheval à chaque foulée était étrange. Peut-être garderait-elle les cheveux courts, quand tout ceci serait fini. Fini les heures de cheveux humides après la douche, fini la chaleur insoutenable sous des tonnes de boucles blondes, fini la crinière ébouriffée matinale qui faisait pensait à un nid de rats. C'était en fait assez libérateur.

Elle fit deux fois le tour du campus, peut-être cinq kilomètres, puis décida de rentrer.

À cette heure là, le campus était en ébullition, surtout à cause des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour le week-end. Annabeth n'avait pas ce luxe, et ça faisait un peu mal. Avoir une amie, ou du moins quelqu'un à qui parler, lui manquait.

Elle avait encore le temps de prendre une douche avant que Percy rentre, donc elle se précipita vers les étages supérieurs, arrivant au couloir de son dortoir. Mais une figure était assise sur le sol, en face de la porte de Jason. Au début, Annabeth cru qu'il s'agissait de Percy, portant une casquette de baseball et la capuche remontée, mais la figure était trop petite.

Elle essaya de lui sourire quand elle s'approcha, mais sa casquette masquait son visage. Après avoir ouvert sa porte, elle s'immobilisa.

\- Je peux t'aider? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'attends Jason, répondit le mec d'une voix un peu trop douce.

Annabeth leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, une voix s'éleva des haut-parleurs.

\- _Les inspections surprises vont commencer. Toute contrebande, comme de l__'__alcool, des cigarettes, des bougies ou encore des ustensiles de cuisine, seront confisqu__é__s. S__'__il vous plait__…_

Mais Annabeth n'entendit pas la fin. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'aux tampons qu'elle gardait au fond de son tiroir.

Apparement, l'étranger à capuche n'aimait pas l'annonce des inspections surprises nonplus, puisqu'il se redressa et Annabeth réalisa qu'il était en réalité un « elle »; et elle était sublime.

Ses cheveux foncés étaient cachés sous sa casquette, mais ça ne cachait pas ses magnifiques yeux ou ses lèvres pulpeuses au monde. Sa peau était sans défauts, et aussi lisse que possible.

\- Et merde, grogna la fille.

Annabeth compris vite la situation. Ce n'était pas un jour de visites, et la fille n'avait pas d'étiquette de visiteur nonplus. Si elle était découverte dans le campus, elle serait dans de sales draps.

\- Vite, dit Annabeth en entrant dans sa chambre. Cache-toi ici.

La fille se leva et se dépêcha de la suivre en même temps qu'un groupe d'étudiants en polos violets apparaissaient au bout du couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant un endroit où se cacher, quand Annabeth pointa du doigt:

\- Salle de bains.

La fille s'y précipita, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Annabeth se retourna, juste à temps pour voir un garçon maigrichon avec un presse papier entre les mains entrer dans sa chambre. Soit ses parents pensaient que ce serait un bon exercice d'auto-estime, soit ils étaient cruels, car on pouvait lire « OCTAVE » sur son épinglette.

\- Jackson. Chase. Trente-six.

Sa voix était grinçante. Annabeth le détestait déjà. Il lui accorda un regard, lèvres serrées comme s'il suçait un citron, puis se dirigea vers les bureaux.

Il remua quelques papiers sur celui de Percy, et émis un grognement de mépris pour ce qu'il vu. Avant même qu'Annabeth puisse savoir ce qui le rendait désapprobateur, il nota quelque chose sur son presse-papier.

\- Inaptitude pour la propreté.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils. C'était une exagération. Percy n'était pas le mec le plus organisé dans le monde, mais il n'était absolument pas le plus désastreux. Annabeth sentit un besoin inhérent de le défendre, mais à en juger par la manière dont Octave la regardait, il cherchait une raison pour écrire autre chose sur son rapport d'inspection.

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à l'armoire d'Annabeth, et s'en approcha, donc Annabeth retint son souffle. Octave se contenta de regarder par dessus du meuble, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose contre les normes, et soupira. Annabeth se demanda s'ils étaient autorisés à ouvrir son armoire sa raison apparente.

Elle se tendit quand Octave se rapprocha de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Écarte toi, dit-il en secouant son crayon vers elle.

\- Oh non, tu ne veux pas entrer là-dedans, dit Annabeth, sa tête fonctionnant à plein régime.

Octave fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Mon coloc' mangea un burrito pour le petit dej' et… elle fronça le nez, comme si quelque chose de désagréable arrivait. Disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

\- Quel genre de burrito?

\- Boeuf.

\- Hum… Fait en sorte qu'il nettoie pour la prochaine inspection.

Se frottant le nez, il regarda la porte de haut en bas, puis se retourna et disparu dans le couloir. Annabeth se précipita derrière lui, et le vit entrer dans la chambre suivante.

Elle attendit un peu, puis ferma sa porte. Elle retourna vers la salle de bains, pour y trouver la fille qui l'attendait, souriantes et les joues rouges.

\- Oh mon Dieu, on n'est pas passés loin. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Annabeth en souriant elle aussi.

Elle devenait très forte pour tromper les gens.

\- Non, sérieux. Bien pensé. J'étais sur le point de faire des bruitages de pets, tu sais, pour jouer le rôle.

\- Je crois que ça aurait été un peu trop.

\- Ouais, probablement.

Elle rirent ensemble.

\- Je suis Piper, d'ailleurs, dit la fille en tendant sa main.

\- Anna… Andy.

_Merde_. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son sourire était sûrement trop grand quand elle sera la main de Piper.

Piper se contenta de lever un sourcil, puis de se moquer:

\- D'accord, « Anna-Andy ». Tu es le nouveau coloc' de Percy?

\- Euh, ouais. Mais il n'est pas là.

\- Je m'en doute. Ce mec est un accro au boulot.

\- Sans blague. Tu es là pour voir Jason?

\- Ouais, disons que je suis sa copine. On croirait que pour une fois il arriverait à l'heure. J'te parie que le foot s'est prolongé une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vis près d'ici?

\- Oui, à la Préparatoire Herald, au bout de la rue.

Ça capta l'attention d'Annabeth. Et penser qu'Annabeth aurait pu être la coloc' de Piper si elle avait suivit les règles du jeu. Et même comme ça Piper avait trouvé un moyen d'entrer au campus de Bolt. Elles faisaient une belle paire de briseuses de règles.

Le téléphone de Piper vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche arrière et vit le nom sur l'écran:

\- En parlant du diable… dit-elle en répondant. Hé! Où es-tu?

Piper marcha vers la porte, et l'ouvrit pour y trouver Jason planté là, le téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Andy viens de me sauver la vie, expliqua Piper en rangeant une nouvelle fois son portable.

Jason hocha la tête en direction d'Annabeth. Soudainement, elle réalisa qu'il la jaugeait, pour vérifier qu'Andy n'essayait pas de draguer Piper. C'était hilarant, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il a Piper.

\- Inspections de dortoirs.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé ma machine à café.

Jason regarda Annabeth une nouvelle fois. Elle se contenta de sourire.

\- Allez, viens, dit-il en tendant la main à Piper.

Celle-ci la pris dans la sienne, et salua Annabeth.

\- À plus! Merci encore!

Annabeth la salua en retour, puis ils étaient partis.

Alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures, récupérait son pyjama et entrait dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer s'être faite une nouvelle amie.

* * *

_*je n__'__ai pas trouv__é __d__'__autre traduction, mais comme personnellement je ne connaissais pas ce mot, je vous laisse une petite note: c__'__est un maillot de bain pour gar__ç__ons (ceux qui ont __é__t__é __interdits en piscines publiques); bien moulants. _

* * *

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fic n'est pas à moi: les personnages sont à RR et l'histoire est à flyingcrowbar. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Merci pour les reviews!  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de quelques jours... J'ai eu une semaine très chargée à la fac, et j'avoue que mes rares moments libre, je n'avais pas trop envie de les passer à traduire (j'adore ça - sinon je ne le ferais pas - mais juste pas tout le temps, surtout pas après avoir écrit des essais de 5 pages...) Il faut vraiment que j'essaye de prendre de l'avance dans la traduction (mais apparemment je ne travaille pas très bien sans date limite - et même avec, ça craint)_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive le 7 avril, normalement. Pour Annabeth et la Mer des Monstres, le chapitre arrive mardi sans faute._

**_Tauruan: _**_Merci! Oui, __connaissant Léo ça aurait pu être bien pire. Étant étudiante aux Etat-Unis en ce moment, je peux te dire que ce "campus de rêve" leur semble complétement normal, ici! (moi je ne m'habitue que lentement__ haha)_

_**WolfBlut: **Merci beaucoup! Et oui, ce Léo... "en couple" avec Calypso mais toujours intéressé par une fille imaginaire. Et pour Annabeth... Disons qu'on a toutes (tous?) nos faiblesses? Voila le chapitre 7! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard. _

_**Gaelle:** Et oui, qui aurait cru ça d'Annabeth? Léo est vraiment hilarant, je suis d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Merci au contraire d'avoir laissé un petit mot. _


	8. Esquive et tempête

Andy agissait de manière étrange, même Percy avait remarqué. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Avait-il dit quelque chose qui avait blessé Andy? Percy se creusait sans cesse la cervelle, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait dit quelque chose d'offensant ou cruel. À part si Andy n'aimait ni les jeux de mots ni les mauvaises blagues, il ne pouvait penser à rien qu'il ait pu dire, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Avait-il fait quelque chose, alors? Mais encore une fois, il ne trouvait rien. Percy savait qu'il était désorganisé, mais Andy pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça? Si ça le dérangeait, il devrait lui dire au lieu d'agir comme si Percy n'existait pas.

La seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver était que, peut-être, Andy le détestait, tout simplement; et Percy ne pouvait pas éviter de le prendre à coeur. Peut-être sentait-il mauvais. Peut-être était-il énervant. Peut-être jurait-il trop fort.

Il y pensait si souvent que ça affectait même le chronomètre de ses longueurs. Ni plus rapide, ni plus lent, ce qui était mauvais. Le coach Hedge dut même l'asseoir et lui demander si tout allait bien. Il mentit et dit qu'il se sentait juste un peu malade. Hedge ne sembla pas le croire, mais il le laissa partir sans lui poser trop de questions.

Après son entraînement, il ne voyait pas souvent Andy. Les peu de fois qu'il le voyait, il était déjà dans son lit, endormi profondé en venait à se sentir très seul.

Quand Grover était son coloc', c'était comme dormir avec son meilleur ami toutes les nuits. Ils jouaient à des jeux vidéos ensemble, commandaient des pizzas, regardaient des films, et, bien sûr, parlaient. Avec Andy c'était juste… bizarre.

Quand Percy arrivait dans la chambre et y trouvait un Andy réveillé, souvent lisant ou faisant ses devoirs, ils ne s'adressaient pas plus de deux mots.

Quelques fois, Percy essaya de commencer la conversation avec un « Comment était ta journée? » mais Andy se levait de son bureau précipitamment comme s'il avait été électrifié et inventait une excuse (il avait oublié ses devoirs, allait courir, ou, comme d'habitude, devait aller à la bibliothèque.)

C'était débile de se fâcher parce que son colocataire l'ignorait, mais Percy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres amis, mais le fait qu'Andy agisse comme s'il n'existait pas était une grosse claque.

Alors que Percy était avec Jason et Piper, dans la chambre de Jason, jouant à Super Smash Bros (et se faisant battre sans pitié), il décida d'en parler, essayant de découvrir si Andy était aussi distant avec eux qu'avec lui. À qui d'autre pouvait-il en parler? À la nuque d'Andy?

\- Alors, euh… Vous en pensez quoi, d'Andy?

\- Quoi à propos de lui? demanda Jason sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Je l'aime bien, il est sympa, dit Piper.

\- Il te draguait, quand même, déclara Jason avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Mais non, je te promet! souri Piper avec un sourire qui signifie qu'elle sait quelque chose qu'eux ignorent.

Piper n'était pas du genre à tromper Jason, et sa manière de dire sa dernière phrase fit penser à Percy qu'elle aimait titiller Jason juste pour rire.

\- Ouais, ben je sais comment son les mecs.

\- Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle.

\- Je te fais confiance, mais s'il te rend inconfortable…

\- Tu seras le premier à savoir.

Alors que le personage de Piper éjectait de l'écran celui de Jason, celui-ci l'embrassa. En les voyant s'embrasser en se collant bien l'un contre l'autre, Percy se sentit plus inutile que les tétons d'un homme.

Quand ils s'y sont mit un peu trop, Percy décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Si Andy était sympa avec Piper, ça voulait dire que quoi que ce soit que Percy avait fait avait été suffisant pour le mettre sur la liste noire d'Andy. Il se sentit coupable et comme un imbécile. Pourquoi Andy le detestait-il autant?

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre quand Percy entra dans sa chambre. Il pleuvait sans interruption depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs, quand il pleuvait autant, Percy se mouillait autant en courant du gymnase au dortoir qu'en nageant dans la piscine.

À sa plus grande surprise, Andy était assis à son bureau, travaillant sur son ordinateur, au lieu d'être à la bibliothèque. Andy se retourna, un peu surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Percy dans sa chambre, et ferma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec.

Avait-il été en train de regarder du porno? Percy s'en fichait, mais ils devraient établir un code, par exemple que lorsqu'Andy voulait du temps pour lui, il mette une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu serais là, dit Percy en entrant dans la chambre.

\- La bibliothèque est fermée… inondations.

\- Ah.

Percy tapota le sol de ses orteils.

\- Tu aimes les livres?

Percy n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, mais Andy oui, donc il pensait que c'était un bon début.

Au lieu de répondre, Andy se leva et commença:

\- Je vais aller cou…

Un éclair traversa le ciel, et un tonnerre éclata peu après. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il sorte par ce temps.

\- Il fait vraiment mauvais, dehors, dit Percy. Je suis convaincu que tu aurais besoin d'une combinaison de plongée pour aller courir.

Andy se rassit lourdement à son bureau, alors que Percy enlevait ses chaussures et allait chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. La pluie l'avait frigorifié, donc il retira son t-shirt trempé et le tendit pour qu'il sèche. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Andy fixait son ordinateur fermé sans cligner.

\- Je peux commander une pizza, si tu veux, offrit Percy avec un sourire en coin. Pepperoni, ça te va?

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller courir.

\- Ouais, en fait…

\- Tu as déjà dîné?

\- Non, mais ce devoir…

\- Il peut attendre; on est samedi, mec.

Andy faisait toujours un grand effort pour ne pas le regarder, et les pointes de ses oreilles étaient roses.

\- Je ne peux me faire distraire, dit-il.

Se faire distraire? Par une pizza? Percy trouvait Marcello's bon, mais pas aussi bon.

Son sourire fondit un peu. Il savait reconnaitre quand il se prenait un vent.

\- Ok, si tu n'en veux pas, pas de problème.

Il alla chercher un t-shirt sec dans son armoire et l'enfila. Andy se retourna sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge; il ouvrit son ordinateur une nouvelle fois, et mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. C'était le signal universel pour déclarer que la conversation était close.

Ça blessait Percy plus que ce qu'il pouvait avouer.

Ils étaient juste deux inconnus partageant une chambre, prétendant que l'autre n'existait pas.

Après avoir appelé la pizzeria, Percy alluma la télé sur ESPN et commença son entraînement post-entraînement.

À chaque fois qu'il se redressait, un petit grognement lui échappait. Pendant qu'il s'entraînait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le cou d'Andy qui devenait plus rose à chaque abdo, presque comme un coup de soleil, et son dos se redressait de plus en plus.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la pizza arriva. Percy donna un pourboire au mec qui lui amena, et posa la boîte sur son lit. L'odeur était, comment dire… merveilleuse. Du gras, du fromage et du gressin; Percy bavait déjà avant même d'ouvrir la boîte.

Il pris une part quand il entendit l'estomac d'Andy gargouiller. C'était impossible à rater, et presque aussi bruyant que le tonnerre qui suivit. Les lumières vacillèrent, la télévision crépita, et soudainement ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu'est ce que…? grogna Andy.

Seules les lumières de l'extérieur traversaient la fenêtre, et ce n'était pas grand chose, vu qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Le vent hurlait, balançant les arbres comme s'ils étaient en papier. Sûrement un des arbres était tombé et avait cassé un cable.

\- Plus de lumière, dit Percy. Elle devrait revenir dans un moment. Tiens.

Il se pencha sous son lit et en sortit une boîte de chaussures. À l'intérieur, il avait une douzaine de bougies, qui avaient déjà été utilisées dans le passé. Il y avait un briquet, qu'il utilisa pour allumer les mèches et donner à la pièce une lueur jaunâtre.

\- Pas de Wi-Fi non? demanda-t-il à Andy qui galèrait avec son ordinateur,

\- Non, soupira-t-il.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

Andy ferma l'ordi et se leva. Il s'étira et son estomac gargouilla une nouvelle fois, donc il plaça un poing sur son ventre comme s'il pouvait le faire taire. Percy arrêta de mâcher sa nourriture.

\- Mec, dit-il la bouche pleine. Si t'as faim, mange. J'vais pas t'mordre.

Andy le regarda et sourit, mais il était tendu comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce que lui disait Percy, donc ce dernier lui tendit une part de pizza.

\- Allez. La cafet' est probablement fermée à cause de la panne, donc tu devrais manger.

Andy regarda la pizza, puis Percy, avant de s'en saisir.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Allez. Ne reste pas planté là.

Percy tapota son lit.

Andy prit place sur le bord, et commença à manger. Il laissa échapper un « mmh! », le fromage fondant et dégoulinant sur son menton.

\- Ouais, je sais. Les meilleures dans le secteur. Attends.

Percy lui tendit un paquet de serviettes, et Andy le utilisa toutes.

Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, ils avaient mangé toute la pizza à eux deux, et les lumières étaient toujours éteintes.

\- Merci pour le dîner, dit Andy en pressant étrangement ses mains contre ses genoux.

\- Pas de problème. C'est mieux que faire tes devoirs, non?

\- Ouais…

Le regard d'Andy s'attarda un peu trop sur celui de Percy, donc Andy se passa une main sur ses cheveux et se tapota la nuque alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Je devrait aller… quelque part.

Percy lui fit face.

\- Regarde, je suis désolé si je t'ai… offensé d'une quelconque manière. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ou peut-être dit quelque chose qui t'a fâché, mais je voulais juste m'excuser.

Andy secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi.

\- Quoi, tu romps avec moi, ou quelque chose comme ça? blagua Percy.

Andy rougit et répéta:

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites?

C'était une question honnête, et il espérait obtenir une réponse honnête.

\- Je ne t'évite pas…

Percy leva les sourcils et se reposa contre ses oreillers:

\- Ah ouais, se cacher derrière des colonnes, c'est complètement normal.

Andy fit une grimace et soupira:

\- Tu as vu ça?

Percy hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé(e)*. C'est juste que mon éducation m'importe beaucoup et je ne voulais pas…

\- Quoi?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai mal gérer et tout ça c'est ma faute. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher.

Percy joua avec avec sa langue et un morceau d'origan coincé entre ses molaires. Il pris son temps, réfléchissant à pourquoi quelqu'un serait prêt à aller si loin pour se concentrer sur ses études. Andy devait venir d'une maison très stricte si ses notes étaient aussi importantes pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il enfin. En fait, je suis soulagé.

Il sourit. Andy se détendit.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre de nouveau, et les lumières clignotèrent pendant une demi-seconde.

\- Mon Dieu, dit Andy en s'approchant de la fenêtre. C'est vraiment fort.

\- Si je n'en savais pas plus, je dirais qu'on est au milieu d'un ouragan.

Percy se leva et s'arrêta derrière Andy pour voir le nuage d'orage qui tournait dans le ciel.

\- Tu en as vu beaucoup?

\- Des tonnes. Une fois, ma mère et moi sommes restés coincés au bord de la route durant un ouragan. C'était le bordel. Mais en fait c'était assez drôle.

\- Ta mère, c'est celle qui est sur les photos?

\- Ouais, dit-il, une douleur dans la voix. Elle me manque beaucoup.

\- Elle vis où?

\- New York. Tu y a déjà été?

\- Quelques fois. Que pour la colonie de vacances. Pas dans la ville.

\- C'est toi qui sort perdante. Tu devrais visiter, un jour. La cuisine de ma mère est divine.

\- Ça t'arrive de penser à quelque chose d'autre que la nourriture?

Percy fit mine de réfléchir, puis déclara:

\- Natation.

Andy ria. C'était un joli rire, de la classe qui faisait sourire Percy du fait de ses sons mélodieux. Le fait qu'il s'agissait de leur plus longue conversation ne traversa même pas les pensées de Percy; c'était juste… bien.

\- Je m'éloignerais un peu de la fenêtre, juste au cas où…

Le ciel sembla exploser avec un grand boum, comme si la tempête avait enclenché une bombe. Andy sauta en arrière, atterrissant juste sur Percy. Il l'attrapa et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

Andy arrêta de se débattre quand il remarqua que leurs visages se touchaient presque, nez-à-nez. C'était comme s'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il était arrivé. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, aussi gris que les nuages de la tempête, sa bouche ouverte dans un glapissement frisé, et il sentait le pepperoni.

\- Mec… commença Percy, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Andy se dépêcha de se lever, et arrangea son pull contre sa poitrine.

\- Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu… Je ne voulais pas… C'est ma faute. Désolé, mec!

Percy s'appuyant sur son bras et regarda Andy se précipiter vers son bureau et prétendre l'organiser. Dans sa hâte, il fit tomber un papier par terre, qui atterris près de la main de Percy. Il le pris et réalisa que c'était le devoir que Chiron leur avait rendu la veille.

Un grand cent-trois** rouge y était entouré en haut, et Percy en eu le couple soufflé.

\- T'es vraiment bon à ces trucs, non?

Il lui tendit le papier.

\- Euh, ouais, je suppose.

Il était evident qu'Andy était modeste.

Le devoir de Percy, qui était enterré quelque part sous ses classeurs, n'était pas très bon. La mémoire du premier jour d'Andy quand Chiron lui avait rendu son devoir était toujours une tâche sur son égo. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec l'école, et le fait que ça semble être aussi facile pour Andy était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenais pas vraiment.

Il y avait eu un conseil d'administration organisé à propos de ses notes l'année dernière. Il avait été appelé devant le conseil pour discuter de sa moyenne, et de comment il pourrait perdre sa bourse si elle baissait encore. Des larmes avaient brûlé à l'arrière de ses yeux; ils le menaçaient de lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait s'il ne s'améliorait pas. Ils l'avaient regardé par dessus leurs lunettes, comme s'il ne faisait aucun effort, comme s'il était fainéant ou bête. Le problème été qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts, mais ce n'était jamais assez. C'était comme si la seule chose pour laquelle il était bon était la natation.

Percy se leva et s'essuya les mains sur ses shorts.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais…? commença Percy avant de se taire.

Ce qu'il demandait était gros. Il demanderait beaucoup d'Andy, donc il recula un peu:

\- Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé, ni rien, ce n'est pas grave. Mais…

Andy se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux brillants à la lueur des bougies.

\- Tu crois qu'tu pourrais, genre, me montrer comment… travailler? Je peux te payer pour ton temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent, mais ma mère m'a appris à faire ses fameux gâteaux et…

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et la télévision revint à la vie, le volume bien plus haut de ce qu'il était avant. Mais les garçons se regardèrent toujours, laissant la voix du présentateur remplir la pièce. Le son de cette dernière sembla les ramener à la réalité, car ils dévièrent le regard, le fixant à des directions opposées. Andy se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Percy mis ses mains dans ses poches, et se retourna pour se diriger vers son lit.

\- C'est rien, dit-il. T'inquiète pas. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Andy froissa son devoir dans son poing et observa Percy. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il se couchait sur son lit et regardait la télé, faisant un effort pour tourner le dos à Andy pour ne pas avoir à le voir. Il pensait sûrement que Percy était un idiot.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Percy d'agir de manière étrange.

* * *

_* je ne sais pas comment écrire ça… vu qu'Annabeth parle, elle sait qu'elle est une fille, mais vu qu'elle se fait passer pour un garçon…j'accorde au féminin ou au masculin? - J'ai décidé de le mettre du masculin à la suite, vu que le chapitre est du PdV de Percy et que lui crois qu'Andy est un garçon._

_** pour ceux qui ne savent pas: 103%; aux US les notes sont en pourcentages (sur 100), mais il y a bcp de points bonus. Après, ils mettent des notes par lettres: 100-90 c'est A (ou A+, ça depend des etablissments), 90-85 c'est B+... Voila..._

* * *

_Les personnages sont à RR et l'histoire est à flyingcrowbar, je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Merci à _**Doumbea**, qui a corrigé le chapitre :)

**_EDIT:  
_**_Je n'avais pas vu que la moitié du texte était en double... Merci à **Little-Katsu** qui me l'a fait remarquer.  
_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans laisser de mot! Voir que j'ai un nouveau follower ou un nouveau favorite fait plaisir._

_Je voulais juste dire que si vous voyez une erreur, ou si vous pensez qu'une tournure de phrase n'est pas géniale, GARDEZ LE POUR VOUS! - Non, je plaisante (oui, mon humour est pourri). Je vous serais reconnaissante si vous me le disiez! Je ne suis pas traductrice, loin de là, et je fait souvent des fautes d'inattention (comme changer des 's' par des 'ent' ou des 'é' par des 'ait'). En plus, je ne relis plus mes chapitres, je n'ai plus trop le temps avec la fac et les partiels (et la vie sociale, aussi- elle est presque inexistante, mais elle est là)... Ah! Et je crois que pour les lecteurs en France, le chapitre arrivera le plus souvent le mercredi, vu que dans mon fuseau horaire, je publie souvent le soir (donc en pleine nuit française).  
_

_Bref, j'arrête. Je suis fatiguée et ça se voit à la longueur de cette NA... Merci encore à tous!_

* * *

**Guest**: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerciiiiii! Ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise! (plaisir que ça plaise, je sais c'est étrange...)

**Tauruan**: Merci! Moi aussi, quand je l'ai lue, j'ai bien rit avec cette histoire de Burrito pour faire partir Octave (surtout que je le déteste, ce garçon).

**WolBlut**: Et oui, Piper est géniale! Et tu as bien deviné: je ne te dirai pas si elle découvre (et encore moins si elle est la première) qu'Andy est un fait Annabeth :p (même si c'est facile d'aller voir la fic en anglais pour savoir, mais c'est pas du jeu!). Merci encore de suivre des deux fics! (même si j'avoue que je commence à trouver le rythme difficile à suivre).


	9. Ronronnements et Grognements

Même si Percy faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, Annabeth savait que la nuit de la tempête avait changé… _quelque chose,_ et elle ne pouvait pas décider si c'était positif, négatif, ou quelque chose au milieu.

C'était bien, car quand elle était tombée sur lui, il n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange à propos de son corps, comme la bande élastique recouvrant sa poitrine ou la courbe de ses hanches. Si ses mains n'avaient été sur ses épaules…

Mais tout serait en péril si elle se risquait à agir de la même façon un nouvelle fois. Même si les bras de Percy était parfaits et son torse était aussi dur que ce qu'ils semblaient être, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'approcher encore plus, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui découvrant son secret, imaginant facilement le regard horrifié sur son visage se transformant en rage, et le voyant lui crier dessus et la mettant à la rue d'un coup de pied; la pensée lui mis un goût amer dans la bouche.

Mais il resta simplement lui-même; s'il savait quelque chose, il ne lui laissait pas voir.

Percy agissait comme si rien n'avait changé; peut-être pensait-il que son colocataire était une poule mouillé effrayée par un éclair. Il souriait et plaisantait comme d'habitude.

C'était assez courageux, d'admettre qu'il n'était pas très bon en cours à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais le fait qu'il le fasse, et qu'il ne veuille même pas en parler ensuite, la rendait perplexe. C'était comme s'il avait fait marche arrière au dernier moment, réalisant qu'il ressemblait à un sportif débile.

Mais elle ne pensait pas ça de lui. Au contraire, elle compatissait. Annabeth le voyait de temps en temps, sourcils froncés en frustration, la tête reposée contre ses devoirs jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme sur son bureau. Elle lui aurait quelque chose, mais même elle pouvait voir qu'il avait honte.

Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de l'aider, et il n'avait pas redemandé, même après qu'elle passe plus de temps dans leur chambre.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils parlent assis dans leur lits, tard le soir, que tout changea.

\- Tu rentres à la maison ce week-end? demanda Percy, depuis le lit au dessous d'elle.

Annabeth corrigeait l'orthographe d'un de ses essais sur son ordinateur.

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Curiosité. Je croyais que tu vivais près d'ici.

\- Pas aussi près. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas loin mais… je ne peux pas vraiment rentrer à la maison.

Le lit de Percy craqua quand il se retourna.

\- Comment ça?

Annabeth avait ses raisons, qui étaient évidentes.

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture.

Techniquement vrai.

\- Tu peux prendre la mienne.

\- Je ne sais pas conduire.

Vrai aussi. Il valait mieux que le petit detail sur elle cachant le secret de sa nouvelle identité à sa famille reste secret.

Il eu un claquement de pieds contre le sol de bois, puis la tête de Percy apparu au bord de son matelas:

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Pourquoi je mentirais?

\- Conduire c'est… La liberté ultime. Tu n'as jamais appris?

\- J'ai pris des cours, mais ce n'était pas très utile là où j'ai grandit. Toi tu vivais en ville, pourquoi tu ne prenais pas le métro?

\- Ça veut pas dire que je ne voulais conduire! Rien n'est mieux que rouler avec les fenêtres baissées en chantant 'Bohemian Rhapsody' à tue-tête.

Annabeth gloussa, retournant à son essais.

\- C'est toi qui perd, mec, déclara Percy en disparaissant de sa vue et faisant grincer son matelas. C'est comme… un rituel de passage.

Avait-il raison? Avait-elle loupé quelque chose? Comme aller conduire le soir pour se vider la tête, ou aller à la plage, ou s'arrêter au milieu d'un champs pour voir une météorite.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aller très loin, et quand elle le devait, elle demandait à des amis ou prenait le bus. Était-elle vraiment trop dépendante?

Comme son père travaillait beaucoup, il avait souvent besoin de leur unique voiture. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un grand salaire à dépenser pour elle. Et, étant la petite fille têtue qu'elle avait toujours été, à onze ans elle avait insisté pour qu'ils mettent l'argent de côté pour payer son université.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voiture pour s'échapper, elle avait des livres. Mais, pensa-t-elle, rien n'était mieux que conduire droit sur la route 50, le toit replié, le vent sur ses cheveux, le soleil sur ses épaules, et Percy assis en copilote, son bras passé dernière le siège conducteur, et des lunettes de soleil aussi grandes que son sourire.

Elle n'avait pas touché à son ordinateur depuis si longtemps que l'économiseur d'écran apparu. Ça la ramena à la réalité.

\- Hé, Percy, dit-elle.

\- Mouais?

\- Tu as quoi comme voiture?

\- Une Mustang. Presque deux cent mille kilomètres, quatre point six cylindres, V-huit, cinq vitesses manuelle. Je l'appelle Blackjack. C'est ma chérie.

\- Manuelle. Ça veut dire levier de vitesses, non?

\- Ouais. Ça la rend plus rapide.

\- Tu conduis bien?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas écrasé quelqu'un, si c'est que tu demandes.

\- Bon à savoir, ria Annabeth.

Annabeth se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue:

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre?

\- Vraiment?

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un parking vide, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te laisser avoir mon bébé à longueur de journée? Calant, la faisant grincer.

\- Parce que je peux… euh… t'aider avec les cours, si tu veux encore de mon aide. Equitable.

Le regard surpris de Percy se transforma en un énorme sourire:

\- Ça ne peut que finir en désastre. D'accord, Andy, il vaut mieux que tu sois préparé. Blackjack n'aime pas les débutants!

—

\- C'est tout?

\- C'est tout! dit Percy, rayonnant.

Dans le peu de lumière de fin d'après-midi, avant que les lampadaires du parking presque vide puissent s'allumer, la voiture semblait fatiguée. Comme un chien semble fatigué après une longue promenade. Sa peinture noire était étincelante, et elle savait que Percy aimait sa voiture malgré son âge. Même quand Percy ouvrit la porte passager, les gonds grincèrent comme des articulations douloureuses des personnes âgées.

\- Aller, monte, dit-il.

Annabeth ouvrit la porte conducteur et reçu une bouffée d'odeur de vieux cuir, de vielles chaussettes et de chlore.

\- Désolé, elle a été garé sous le soleil toute la journée, dit Percy. Tu t'habitueras.

Elle s'installa, et c'était vraiment pas mal. Tout était accessible facilement, lui faisant sentir que quelqu'un l'embrassait. Malgré ce que Percy avait dit, la voiture semblait l'apprécier.

\- Attends.

Percy se pencha contre Annabeth (la faisant sursauter et lever les bras vers le toit), puis baissa la fenêtre manuellement, pour laisser entrer le frais.

\- Beaucoup mieux, dit-il.

Elle ne savait pas si son coeur battait si fort car elle allait conduire une machine à tuer de deux tonnes, ou parce que Percy était aussi près d'elle. Dans les deux cas, elle essaya de ne pas rougir.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire tout de suite. On va juste se mettre dans l'ambiance, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur le volant par instinct.

Il lui expliqua l'utilité de tous les outils et symboles du tableau de bord, puis continua vers le levier de vitesse et l'embrayage. Elle essaya de tout mémoriser, mais tout était trop hypothétique. Sans avoir aucune idée de comment ça allait fonctionner en vrai, sa gorge se sécha.

Passer les vitesses, utiliser l'embrayage, ralentir; tout ça lui donnait le vertige. Annabeth vit que Percy devina, peut-être à cause de son regard perdu, et il lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Dès que tu commencera à avancer, tu vas comprendre sans problème. Tu veux commencer par essayer d'allumer la voiture?

Annabeth sourit faiblement:

\- Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile, non?

\- Eh bien…

Annabeth suivi ses instructions au pied de la lettre et la voiture avança d'un coup sec, avant de s'éteindre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

\- Tu a calé. Ça arrive à tout le monde la première fois. Réessaye.

Annabeth vérifia qu'elle était en neutre et essaya une nouvelle fois. La voiture hoqueta et mourut.

\- T'as vu? Je t'ai dit que Blackjack n'était pas sympas avec les nouveaux!

\- Je croyais qu'on avait quelque chose, Blackjack. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie! cria Annabeth en direction du tableau de bord.

Percy ria, et Annabeth sourit.

\- Allez, encore une foi. Regarde.

La main de Percy se posa sur celle d'Annabeth et le levier de vitesse. Un éclair parcouru sa main.

\- Tu dois lui donner de l'amour, tu vois?

Sa main remis le levier en neutre toujours posée sur la sienne, et la température à l'intérieur de la voiture monta d'au moins dix degrés.

Soit ça, soit elle avait de la fièvre.

Annabeth laissa Percy lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire avec l'embrayage, puis le voiture pris vie.

\- J'te l'ai dit, tu vas y arriver, dit-il. Elle ronronne.

\- Ça ressemble plus à un grognement. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une voiture mâle?

\- Très sûr. Allez, passe en première et faisons un petit tour du parking.

La voiture gémi et un son métallique résonna sous son pied quand elle essaya d'avancer. Percy grimaça et se couvrit les oreilles:

\- Stop! Stop!

\- Quoi? Quoi? cria Annabeth, levant les bras pour se rendre.

\- Sois gentil avec elle. Tu n'as pas à la maltraiter comme ça. Paye lui le resto avant.

\- Désolée.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à faire avancer la voiture sans que cette dernière proteste tout le temps. Ça commença même à ressembler à un ronronnement, ce qui laissait deviner que le moteur pouvait rugir quand on allait plus vite. Mais un ronronnement était assez pour Annabeth. Les lumières du parking s'étaient allumées, et le ciel était devenu complètement noir. Elle conduisit deux tours du parking, à la vitesse exorbitante de cinq kilomètres heure, avant que Percy soit satisfait.

\- Tu vois? T'y arrive. Continue tout droit et gare-toi.

—

Percy avait était un excellent professeur: calme, patient et compréhensif. Elle espérait juste qu'elle le serait également.

C'était difficile de le garder concentré. Quand elle le fit s'assoir à son bureau pour lire un chapitre pour les devoirs de Chiron, il arrivait à peine à rester immobile. Il remuait sa jambe, faisant claquer ses tongues contre le sol de bois, et s'empiffrait d'oursons comme s'ils allaient disparaître en cinq minutes. Deux mille mots d'analyse de la vie d'Achille avant Troie se transforma en une épreuve longue de deux heures.

\- Tu dois trouver ce qui fonctionne pour toi, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui fonctionne pour moi ne fonctionnera pas nécessairement pour toi.

\- J'ai tout essayé. C'est comme si les mots n'avaient pas de sens, comme si les lettres sortaient de la page et se transformaient en une autre langue, et ça me distrait, tu vois?

Elle voyait.

\- Tu es dyslexique? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda les sourcils froncés et hausa les épaules.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-elle. Moi aussi, je le suis. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es débile.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se retourner sur sa chaise, comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il devait entendre.

\- Comment tu fais pour que ça paraisse facile?

\- Je n'essaie pas de le faire paraître facile. J'ai travaillé très dur. Je comprends les chiffres et les maths, mais j'ai du apprendre à me concentrer pendant que je lis. J'avais besoin de silence complet…

Percy arrêter se remuer sa jambe.

\- …Et de la nourriture pour rester concentrée.

Le sachet d'oursons resta bien dans sa main.

Elle lui pris le sachet (« Hé! ») et en sortit tous les oursons. Elle les plaça un par un sur les pages, les posant à cinq lignes d'intervalle à chaque fois. Très vite, la page ressembla à un desastre coloré de bonbons.

\- Si tu veux, on peut le lire ensemble. Dès qu'on arrive à sa ligne, tu peux manger l'ourson correspondant. La nourriture et la couleur vont t'aider à mémoriser.

\- Tu as déjà fais ça avant?

\- Tout le temps.

Percy se pencha sur son livre et commença à lire, son front plissé de la même façon que d'habitude.

Elle l'aidait étudié dernièrement, surtout quand il ne regardait pas; et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle essayait juste de comprendre la pose « mec sans effort » : comment il se vautrait sur son pouf en regardant la télé, comment il portait son sac sur son épaule en rentrant de l'entrainement, comment il se goinfrait de nourriture. La plupart du temps, il la faisait rire, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi; disons qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer. C'était juste lui.

Elle était capable de mimer Percy sans y penser, comme s'assoir avec les jambes séparées, remonter le menton en parlant, sourire en coin, des trucs du genre.

C'était facile d'assumer que si l'Annabeth de l'été rencontrait l'Andy d'aujourd'hui, elle ne s'aurait pas reconnu en lui. C'était presque comme si elle était deux personnes différentes. Il y avait Annabeth, la fille qu'elle avait toujours connu, et puis il y avait Andy, toujours à la recherche de lui-même. Mais peut-être que Percy était en train d'aider sa partie Andy à chercher.

Donc en le voyant là, lèvres bougeant un peu en lisant chaque mot, elle sentit une chaleur au ventre, encore meilleure qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin. Elle pouvait y arriver. Ce future était presque à sa portée…

Le portable d'Annabeth vibra et elle y jeta un coup d'oeil

Un SMS de Luke.

Son coeur rata un battement. Elle débloqua son portable et lut:

_**Ton p**__**è**__**re m**__**'**__**a dit que tu avais commenc**__**é à **__**la Pr**__**é**__**p Herald. Je me suis dit qu**__**'**__**on pouvait se voir pour un caf**__**é **__**un jour. UCLA est un peu loin, donc je passerais te prendre! Tu connais un bon endroit pas trop loin? Je dois corriger des copies ce w-e, mais tu dis quoi de jeudi? :)**_

Elle posa son front contre ses mains et fixa les mots sur l'écran, sentant un poids énorme dans son ventre. Elle était foutue; non, pire que foutue. Morte. Elle était _compl__è__tement_ morte.

Luke. Son premier béguin, et son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle avait des couches. Celui qui mettait des coup de poings aux garçons qui lui tirait sa queue de cheval, qui avait toujours été là pour elle, même quand il était partit pour l'université et avait eu des trucs plus importants à faire. Un message Facebook d'un côté, un mail de l'autre, un Snapchat avec une grimace; jamais vraiment partit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça. Pas son Annabeth.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était occupée, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le vexer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de venir à Bolt car il allait tout de suite savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il découvrait qu'elle était un garçon illégalement, il allait la trainer hors du campus avant de la réprimander d'être aussi irresponsable.

Et s'il allait à Herald et découvrait que personne répondant au nom d'Annabeth Chase y étudiait, ça allait déclencher l'alarme et il allait lui crier dessus pour avoir mentit.

C'était tellement le bordel, elle en aurait hurlé.

Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire croire au mensonge, mais essayer de savoir comment la faisait sentir comme un ballon de baudruche emporté par le cent, à point d'éclater.

\- Merde.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, car Percy leva les yeux, un ourson entre les lèvres. Il l'aspira puis le mâcha.

\- Quel est le problème?

\- Rien, dit-elle en regarda le plafond comme si elle pouvait y trouver une réponse.

\- Ça ressemble pas à rien. Mauvaises nouvelles?

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Je peux aider?

\- Non.

Les lignes sur le front de Percy s'accentuèrent.

\- J'espère que quoi que ce soit, ça s'arranger.

Annabeth espérait aussi.

* * *

_Les personnages sont à RR et l'histoire est à flyingcrowbar, je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Merci à tous pour les reviews! En particulier à Barbiemustdie qui m'a pratiquement envoyé un roman!_

_Une nouvelle fois, j'ai du retard. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis en pleines révisions pour mes examens finaux et les études ont priorité. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu en retard aussi. (Pour Annabeth et la mer des monstres, pas de retard: le chapitre est déjà écrit)_

* * *

**Tauruan**: Merci :) Et oui, l'histoire commence enfin à devenir... plus sérieuse!

**WolfBlut**: Il manque encore quelques personnages du livre, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y sont pas tous. On retrouve Piper au prochain chapitre.


	10. Amies avant amis

\- Holà ! s'exclama Percy en la voyant à son bureau, de retour de l'entraînement. Tu es malade ou quelque chose ? Tu as très mauvaise mine.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pas un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Luke. Et aux ronflements de Percy. Mais surtout à Luke.

Ses pensées la maintenaient éveillée, chaque scénario défilant dans sa tête l'un après l'autre. Chacun d'entre eux était pire que le précédent, finissant généralement avec Luke fou de rage. Ça la rendait (littéralement) malade, son estomac était tellement retourné qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler.

\- Non, je réfléchis, c'est tout.

\- Tu fais ça souvent.

\- Et pas toi, peut-être ?

\- Seulement si ça fait mal.

\- Te force pas trop, se moqua-t-elle.

Percy afficha un sourire, et jeta son sac sur le sol.

\- Viens, on a une urgence.

\- Quoi ?

Annabeth se redressa soudainement, attentive. Percy rit :

\- Pas de panique. Une urgence côté bar de protéines.

C'était sympa de sortir de sa chambre, assise côté passager dans la voiture de Percy, alors qu'il conduisait vers le centre-ville. Le changement d'ambiance l'aida à atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Inconsciemment, elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre, comme si ça pouvait aider à soulager la pression.

Le soleil de milieu d'après-midi était toujours haut et chaud dans le ciel, et Annabeth se sentit mieux que ce qu'elle ne s'était sentie toute la journée. Elle laissa le vent provenant de la fenêtre ouverte ébouriffer ses cheveux et rafraîchir sa peau. Blackjack rugissait en dérapant dans les virages et quand Percy changeait de vitesse.

C'était assez libérateur d'être habillés « en civil », comme disait Percy. Annabeth avait enfin l'opportunité de porter quelque chose d'autre que son uniforme ou son pyjama, alors elle avait choisi un jean et un t-shirt amples. Même Percy avait un air de liberté, avec ses Ray Bans et un col en V gris qui laissait voir juste assez de pectoraux et ses bras complètement privés de poils.

\- Tu rases tout ton corps ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Ouais, c'est un truc de nageurs. Ça me rend plus rapide.

\- Les poils causent autant de friction ?

\- Bah… peut-être pas tellement. Un millième de seconde peut faire la différence entre la première et la deuxième place. Mais je me sens plus rapide, aussi, tu vois ? La moitié du truc, c'est la confiance.

Annabeth hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Ça me rappelle: rasoirs.

Il pointa du doigt le carnet posé entre eux, et Annabeth le nota, écrivant un 2 à côté : un pour lui, un pour elle. Elle devait prétendre qu'elle se rasait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce qu'ils appelaient le « centre-ville » était plutôt une rue. Il y avait quelques magasins, quelques petites maisons, une pharmacie, et une supérette. Percy se gara dans le parking à moitié plein face au magasin, et ils entrèrent ensemble.

Annabeth se promena derrière Percy, qui alternait entre pousser le chariot et s'en servir comme moyen de transport le long des rangées. Ils devaient acheter tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver au FEST.

\- Ooh, des Biscuits Animaux ! dit Percy, perché sur le chariot comme un gamin. Prends ça. Frank en veut. Attends, prends-en deux. Parce que _j__'_en veux.

Annabeth les plaça dans le chariot, à côté du reste des trucs que les garçons leur avaient demandés d'acheter: Gatorade, fruits frais, dentifrice, ramen, magasines, et café. C'était comme si Percy était leur acheteur personnel : il savait même quels étaient les goûts de chacun. Presque tous les objets de Percy étaient bleus.

Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ma couleur préférée. En plus, c'est une tradition.

\- De qui ? *****

\- Ma mère.

Annabeth sourit :

\- Elle a l'air super.

Il ne la contredit pas.

\- Elle l'est vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la rangée, et allaient tourner vers la suivante quand ils reconnurent la figure en face de la vitrine de la section boulangerie.

\- Hé ! Pipes ! cria Percy, le bras levé.

Piper portait une jupe verte et une blouse blanche, avec un petit blason sur la poitrine, uniforme de la Préparatoire Herald.

Elle était splendide, du genre mannequin-splendide, comme si elle était toujours en train de poser pour une photo, et elle leva la tête quand elle entendit son nom. Immédiatement, un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Hé ! répondit-elle en se précipitant vers eux, ses tresses se balançant contre ses épaules à chacun de ses pas.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, et passa ses pouces sous les sangles du petit sac à dos qu'elle portait à ses épaules.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Du stock. Toi ? demanda Percy.

\- Je viens de sortir de répétition, et j'avais un creux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Annabeth, qui réalisa qu'elle fixait la jupe de Piper.

\- Tu te sens bien, Andy ?

Annabeth sursauta, surprise, et rit nerveusement.

\- Ouais, ouais. Très bien.

Les yeux de Piper transpercèrent Annabeth, comme si elle regardait son âme. Elle espérait vraiment que Piper ne pensait pas qu'elle la reluquait. Bon, elle le faisait sans doute, mais pas son corps, son uniforme. Si elle pouvait s'en procurer un, son café avec Luke serait beaucoup moins stressant.

\- Tu es un peu pâle, dit Piper.

\- Vraiment ? Désolée, j'étais dans la lune. Hum, tu disais quelque chose sur des répétitions ?

\- Piper est une actrice, expliqua Percy.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Annabeth pouvait très bien l'imaginer.

\- C'est super. Quel genre ?

\- Comédie musicale, majoritairement.

\- Elle est géniale pour les fêtes d'Halloween. Meilleurs costumes chaque année.

Piper balaya la flatterie d'un revers de main, et sourit.

\- Quelle pièce tu fais en ce moment? demanda Annabeth alors que Percy jetait un coup d'oeil à l'étagère des films à 5 dollars.

\- _Wicked_, dit-elle. Je suis Elphaba.

Ça disait vaguement quelque chose à Annabeth.

\- Ça signifie que tu es plutôt bonne, non?

\- J'aime penser que oui. J'espère que ce n'est pas du traitement de faveur.

\- Pourquoi ?

Percy lui montra le DVD d'un film de gladiateurs qui était sorti quelques années auparavant. Il prit sa meilleur voix de bande-annonce, grave et profonde :

\- Tristan McLean ! Dans : LE ROI DE SPARTES !

\- Attends, dit Annabeth incrédule. Tristan McLean c'est…

\- Mon père, ouais, admit Piper en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est tellement cool.

\- C'est une manière de le voir.

Percy les interrompit :

\- Tu aurais dû la voir en Éponine l'année dernière dans Lesse Miz… Lesse Mizèrables. J'ai pleuré.

Piper lui assena une petite frappe sur le bras.

\- Perce, je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois, c'est _Les Mis__é__rables_.

\- J'y étais presque, pourtant, non ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Piper decidadécida de les accompagner pour finir leurs courses, et Annabeth et elle discutèrent sans répit.

Pour un enfant d'Hollywood, Piper avait les pieds sur terre et était facile à vivre. Soit Annabeth avait été trop critique de toute la culture Hollywoodienne, soit Piper était une exception.

Elle questionna Annabeth, bon, Andy, sur sa vie, sur l'endroit où il avait grandi, sur ce qu'il étudiait. Et de surcroît, elle semblait intéressée par ces informations. Elles échangèrent leurs numéros. Annabeth sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, à part l'évident.

Piper acheta un cookie géant pour tous les trois, et aida même à charger Blackjack avec les courses. Annabeth comprenait pourquoi Jason et elle s'entendaient bien. Ils faisaient la paire. Percy offrit à Piper de la ramener au campus, et elle accepta, vu que c'était sur le chemin. L'école était un vaste parc parsemé de bâtiments modernes à parois blanches et architecture carrée.

\- Je te promets qu'un jour je te ferai visiter. Je crois que ça te plairait, dit Piper à Annabeth depuis l'extérieur de la voiture.

Elle se pencha pour remercier Percy, puis les salua tous les deux avant de franchir les portes en cuivre. Percy redémarra et prit la direction de Bolt.

Annabeth se creusa la tête en regardant le soleil vaciller entre les arbres le long de la route. Quelque chose atterrit sur ses jambes, la faisant sursauter : une boîte de Tums et des pastilles Pepto-Bismol.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Percy, qui semblait aussi désinvolte que d'habitude.

\- Tu as acheté ça pour moi ?

\- Je t'ai vu serrer ton ventre tout à l'heure, dit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Je me suis dit que tu en avais besoin.

Même si elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter, elle eu alors une raison de sourire.

Annabeth et Percy étaient tous les deux assis à leur bureau, le jeudi soir, à faire leurs devoirs, et Annabeth n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées menaçaient de prendre le contrôle de sa langue, et de la faire vomir des mots dans toute la chambre. Elle avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de Piper, mais trop de choses l'en empêchaient.

Piper allait-elle la dénoncer ? Allait-elle penser qu'elle était perverse ? Allait-elle la frapper ?

Mais elle avait besoin de demander conseil à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était objectif et pouvait confirmer sa décision.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus.

\- Donc, j'ai cette amie, dit-elle en posant son crayon. Qui est une fille.

\- Tu veux dire une copine? demanda Percy en levant les yeux.

\- Non. Juste une amie. Plus comme une sœur, en fait.

Percy hocha la tête et mâcha son ourson.

\- Ok, continue.

\- Bon, elle est, comment dire… timide. Elle est un peu obsédée par son apparence, et elle n'a pas trop d'amis qui sont des filles. Elle a peur qu'elles se moquent d'elle où la traitent différemment à cause de son physique. Et elle a rencontré cette fille, qui a l'air très gentille, mais elle ne veut pas ruiner une potentielle amitié.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, elle a trois yeux ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non, pas comme ça. C'est comme si elle avait peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser d'elle.

\- Si la fille est aussi sympa que ce que tu le dis, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Juger quelqu'un en se basant sur son apparence ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué… Soit tu es un connard, soit tu ne l'es pas.

Annabeth sourit, trouvant tout ça très rassurant en théorie, mais très différent quand la réalité lui faisait face.

Percy continua quand il vit qu'Annabeth ne disait rien :

\- Les gens peuvent être de bonnes personnes, mais il faut leur en donner l'opportunité. Si ton amie pense que tout le monde est pareil, elle ne va pas pouvoir trouver ceux qui sont différents.

\- Donc tu dis qu'elle devrait juste foncer ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Percy en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a rien de pire que ne pas savoir, d'après moi.

C'était la chose la plus stressante qu'Annabeth n'avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Et oui, il y avait eu des tonnes de moments stressants jusqu'à présent. Mais ça… _ç__a_ se plaçait très très haut.

Le numéro de Piper n'était qu'à un clic. Tout ce qu'Annabeth avait à faire c'était l'appeler et elle serait en route pour révéler une partie de la vérité.

Avec Percy à l'entrainement, elle devait profiter de l'opportunité de le faire sans qu'il s'étonne de voir la copine de son meilleur ami passer du temps avec un mec qui n'était définitivement pas Jason.

Son pouce était en plomb quand elle appuya sur le bouton, et le téléphone une brique quand elle le mit à son oreille.

Piper répondit.

\- Salut Andy !

\- Hey. Euh… si tu n'es pas occupée, je voudrais bien faire la visite maintenant.

\- Donc c'est à peu près tout, dit Piper alors qu'elles sortaient du café ensemble.

Elle et Annabeth avaient acheté des boissons pour calmer leur soif après que Piper lui ait montré les moindres recoins du campus.

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ? Superbe architecture, non ?

\- Ouais, dit Annabeth. C'est vraiment impressionnant. L'atrium était particulièrement beau. Merci de me l'avoir montré.

\- Pas de problème. Asseyons-nous quelque part ! Mes pieds vont tomber.

Elles trouvèrent un banc en lierre autour de la cour, qui sentait le jasmin. C'était silencieux et pas bondé du tout, avec seulement des groupes occasionnels de filles qui passaient en discutant et pouffant ensemble. Annabeth savait qu'elle ressortait comme une tache d'herbe sur un pantalon blanc. Si le badge de visiteur ne l'avait pas dénoncée, le fait d'être le seul garçon dans le campus attirait beaucoup les regards et les murmures enthousiastes. Cependant, Piper ne semblait pas perturbée, donc Annabeth ne l'était pas non plus.

Assise, Piper sirotait sa boisson tout en balançant son pied dans l'air. Annabeth se demanda à quoi elle ressemblerait dans cet uniforme. Elle n'avait jamais été du type à porter des jupes, même quand son père essayait de l'habillait quand elle était petite. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus en porter, elle se sentait… _emprison__n__é__e._

\- Piper, je… commença Annabeth.

Elle s'arrêta quand les yeux de Piper se fixèrent sur les siens. Tout d'un coup, son courage avait disparu. Il était parti comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Mais elle devait dire quelque chose.

\- As-tu déjà voulu quelque chose avec tellement de force que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ?

\- Je suppose, dit Piper en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que je sens que je vois le phare, mais je me noie, tu sais ?

Piper rit :

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Ce que j'essaye maladroitement de dire, c'est…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda les nuages au-dessus d'elle, espérant peut-être qu'ils allaient épeler les mots pour elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un pourrait ne serait-ce que comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Je ne sais même plus ce que j'essaye de dire.

\- As-tu peur de devenir architecte ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Elle regarda Piper une nouvelle fois, et rien que ça fut difficile.

Piper se pencha pour voir le visage d'Annabeth.

\- Tu peux me le dire.

Les mots sortirent précipitamment, comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement :

\- _Jaibesoinquetumepretestonuniformepourunejourn__é__e._

\- Quoi ? rit Piper.

Annabeth respira un grand coup, et mit son thé de côté. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, sa gorge se dessécha alors qu'elle n'avait pas soif.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle grogna et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ça devenait une habitude pendant les moments stressants.

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La voix de Piper était tranquillisante et l'aida un peu. Annabeth avait encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après être arrivée aussi loin.

\- J'ai été… argh… Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

Piper pris une attitude défensive., Elle lança a Annabeth un regard scrutateur, comme si celle-ci était nue, debout face à elle, essayant de tout lui cacher.

Annabeth lui fit face et souffla.

\- Je ne suis pas… celui que tu crois que je suis.

Piper ne dit rien, et se contenta d'attendre.

\- Je suis en réalité une fille, dit Annabeth.

\- Tu es transsexuel, ou… ?

Ce n'était pas accusatoire, seulement curieux.

\- Non. Non. Je suis juste une menteuse. Je m'appelle Annabeth. J'ai prétendu être un garçon depuis que j'ai été acceptée à Bolt, il y a un mois environ.

Piper écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Annabeth lui expliqua que Bolt était sa meilleure opportunité, qu'elle avait créé des faux papiers et s'était inscrite à l'école, et que personne ne connaissait son secret mis à part elle et Thalia, la soeur de Jason.

C'était comme si son secret était du poison qui était aspiré hors de ses veines, la faisant se sentir mille fois mieux.

\- … et alors j'ai reçu un SMS de mon vieil ami Luke, qui veut boire un café avec moi demain, et s'il me voit comme ça, tout va être fini et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir connu tellement de gens et…

Les mains de Piper s'emparèrent de celles d'Annabeth.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de t'aider ?

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Le sourire sur son visage brillait plus que le soleil dans le ciel.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aurais besoin de porter ton uniforme, pour une journée. Je promets que je le laverai pour toi quand j'aurai fini...

Piper se leva d'un bond, les mains d'Annabeth toujours entre les siennes, et sautilla sur place.

\- Oh ! J'adore ! C'est comme Shakespeare !

Annabeth regarda autour d'elle, faisant attention à ce que personne ne regarde. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il pourrait croire qu'Annabeth l'avait demandée en marriage, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Piper arrêta de bouger un instant, pour déclarer :

\- Je suis flattée ! Vraiment !

Annabeth n'avait plus l'impression de se noyer, et elle sourit encore plus.

\- Merci.

Piper se rassit sur le banc, plus proche d'Annabeth qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et la jaugea du regard.

\- Je crois que tu feras ma taille, pas de problème. Tu es plus grande que moi, mais ça va aller. On va tout faire fonctionner.

\- Je crois que ma coupe est le seul grand changement, dit Annabeth. Avant, j'avais les cheveux longs…

Piper secoua la main :

\- J'ai tellement de perruques, on va trouver celle qui convient. On va t'habiller pour le bal en un battement de cils.

* * *

(_*NA: j__'__ai enlev__é __une partie de la phrase, o__ù __Percy se moque d__'__Annabeth car elle demande __« __By whom?__ »__, qui est grammaticalement correct, au lieu du plus rependu __« __By who?__ »__. Nous n__'__avons pas cette distinction en fran__ç__ais, et comme je ne suis pas traductrice de profession, j__'__ai d__é__cid__é __de l__'__exclure, vu que ce n__'__est presque rien et __ç__a n__'__influe pas dans l__'__intrigue._

_Mais voila le texte original si __ç__a int__é__resse:_

"My favorite color. Plus it's a tradition."

"By whom?"

"Whom? Really?" He raised a teasing eyebrow at her but let it go.

_Je m__'__excuse pour __ç__a, qui causerait plein de points en moins dans un th__è__me d__'__anglais.)_

* * *

_Les personnages sont à RR et l'histoire est à flyingcrowbar, je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Je veux remercier** Barbiemustdie**, ma toute nouvelle Bêta! Bravo à elle qui a corrigé d'horrible fautes que j'ai laissées dans ce chapitre.  
_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews!  
_

_Comme d'habitude, je suis en retard pour publier ce chapitre... Désolée.  
_

* * *

**Sianaha**: J'essaie de poster les mardis, mais je suis souvent en retard dans la publication.

**WolfBlut**: (chap 9)Je crois qu'avec Annabeth au volant, c'était effectivement plus Turbulence que Blackjack! Merci beaucoup, tu laisses toujours un comentaire et ça fait très très plaisir.

**Magoo**: Merci pour la review :) Pour la réaction de Percy... Qui sait s'il découvrira un jour...?


	11. Pâtisseries et panique

**Chapitre 11: P****â****tisseries et panique**

\- Tu. Es. Magnifique, déclara Piper en levant ses deux pouces, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Annabeth en se retournant pour se regarder dans le miroir sur pied dans la chambre de Piper.

Elle portait son uniforme : la jupe verte à carreaux lui arrivait deux centimètres au-dessus des genoux, le chemisier était noué et rentré dans la jupe par l'arrière, pour mieux marquer ses formes, et le sac à dos de Piper était passé sur ses épaules. Le tout était complété par des chaussettes montantes et des chaussures à semelle compensée, empruntées à la fille d'en face. Elle ressemblait à une lycéenne de Herald dans les normes.

Dans moins d'une heure, Luke allait l'emmener à Hestia's Hearth, le petit café du centre ville qu'avait recommandé Piper. Il allait poser des questions sur sa vie et sur ses cours, et Annabeth allait mentir une nouvelle fois. Mais était-ce tellement different ? L'école c'est l'école. Elle n'avait qu'à remplacer quelques pronoms.

\- Vraiment, lui assura Piper. Sérieusement, maintenant, même extérieurement, tu es Annabeth. Tout le monde ne va y voir que du feu.

\- Je n'ai pas porté de soutien-gorge depuis des semaines. C'est étrange.

Annabeth prit ses seins dans ses main et les secoua un peu. Elle devait admettre que c'était un soulagement de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

\- Euh, ne fais pas ça.

Piper rit, attrapa les mains d'Annabeth et les plaça le long de son corps.

\- Bon, la perruque.

Piper lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à la relooker pour elle, et ça se voyait. Elle était chère - pas le genre de perruque qu'on trouvait au magasin de costumes - et blonde, presque de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Annabeth, et avait une frange balayée sur les côtés. À mi-hauteur de la tête en mousse où la perruque était placée, les boucles devenaient visibles. Piper aida Annabeth à la mettre et organisa les boucles pour qu'elles pendent au dessus de ses épaules. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et Annabeth se contempla une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Une fille lui rendit son regard.

La boule au ventre, elle espérait que ça fonctionnerait. Elle était Annabeth, qui était Andy, qui était habillé en Annabeth, deux degrés de son identité en moins.

Pendant un moment effrayant, elle ne sut pas qui elle était vraiment: Andy ou Annabeth.

\- Voila, dit Piper en s'approchant avec un serre-tête. Ça va faire plus naturel.

Annabeth l'aida à le placer sur la tête, et Piper sourit.

\- J'ai l'air ok ?

\- Bien mieux que ok. Tout se joue dans ce que tu ressens. Donc, _comment _tu te sens?

Annabeth se regarda de haut en bas une nouvelle fois, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle croisa les bras et frissonna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sûre.

Piper attendit avec elle près de la porte pendant qu'Annabeth fixait la route, cherchant la voiture de Luke. Piper dut lui rappeler de ne pas trop jouer avec ses cheveux, car ils ne paresseraient plus naturels si elle les touchait trop souvent.

\- J'ai déjà chaud. Et ça pique.

Annabeth passa les doigts sous la perruque et se gratta le cuir chevelu.

\- Comment t'y arrives ?

\- On est des filles. On supporte la douleur. Je suis sérieuse, arrête de la toucher !

Elles rirent, et Piper coiffa les franges qui recouvraient le visage d'Annabeth.

\- Bon, je dois demander, dit Piper tout en travaillant. C'est comment, la colocation avec tous les mecs ?

\- C'est normal, pas si différent qu'on pourrait le croire.

\- As-tu vu beaucoup de… ?

Piper balança ses haches d'avant en arrière, en sifflant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, grogna Annabeth, mais riant tout de même.

Ses joues chauffèrent, comme si elle avait été giflée. Piper écarquilla les yeux.

\- Donc tu _as_ vu des trucs.

\- Non, ça va, vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est pas si important pour eux. Et on est tous des mecs, en fin de compte. Mais… c'était un choc pour moi, au début.

\- AU DÉBUT ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a eu plus d'une fois ?

\- Bon… C'est plus, genre, comme s'ils étaient allergiques aux t-shirts.

\- Percy. Ça c'est Percy.

\- C'est mon colloc'. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Attends… Tu as vu sa _zigounette_ ?

Annabeth essaya d'éviter de rougir, mais c'était trop tard.

Piper la pointa du doigt :

\- Tu l'as vue !

\- Arrête. Ça a surement été plus embarrassant pour moi que pour lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu. C'est trop bon. Il ne sait pas, pour toi, pas vrai ? Que t'es une fille, et tout ça ?

\- Non. Il ne sait même pas que je vais voir Luke aujourd'hui. Il est en entrainement tout l'après-midi, donc je serai rentrée avant lui.

\- Tu vas lui dire, un jour ?

\- Pas question. Jamais.

Une Corvette jaune métallisée apparut au virage. La plainte aiguë du moteur se fit plus forte quand la voiture s'approcha. Luke était là.

\- D'accord, on y est, dit Annabeth en se redressant.

Elle respira un bon coup, et Piper lui prit les mains.

\- Tu peux le faire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un SMS.

\- Merci, Piper.

La Corvette s'arrêta en face de l'entrée de l'Académie Herald, et Luke en sortit. Il sourit en s'appuyant contre la voiture et la salua de la main:

\- Annie !

\- Ooh, il est mignon, murmura Piper. En toute objectivité, bien sûr.

Annabeth essaya de rester calme.

Il ferma la portière, et Piper et Annabeth le rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. Sans même ralentir, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, et serra son corps contre le sien. Pendant un instant, Annabeth craint qu'il n'arrache la perruque, mais il desserra son étreinte juste à temps.

\- Je suis si content de te voir ! dit-il, sa voix près de l'oreille d'Annabeth.

Son dos était robuste sous sa chemise, ses manches étaient relevées, et il sentait le santal. Il se recula en la tenant à bout de bras et la regarda de haut en bas.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours son Luke, le même sourire en coin, les mêmes cheveux blonds ébouriffés, la même cicatrice le long du visage, causée par une morsure de chien quand il avait cinq ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi éclatant qu'elle s'en souvenait.

\- Regarde toi ! dit-il. Tu n'as pas changé.

Annabeth rougit et se tapota le haut du crâne.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

\- Et c'est qui, ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Piper, qui se présenta et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis la coloc' d'Annabeth, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'elle te laisse dormir, la nuit, avec toute sa lecture.

\- Oh non, elle ne dérange vraiment pas. Elle est géniale.

Piper sourit à Annabeth, qui se rappela d'acheter quelque chose pour Piper au café, en guise de remerciements.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? À trois, ça devient une fête.

\- Merci, mais non. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mettez vous à jour, tous les deux.

\- Je rentre dans pas longtemps, dit Annabeth.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture et pendant que Luke conduisait, Annabeth sut que le plus dur était passé et elle se convint qu'elle pouvait vraiment, vraiment y arriver.

\- Quoi ?!

Percy était bouche bée face à la pancarte « FERMÉE POUR MAINTENANCE » affichée sur la porte menant à la piscine.

\- Ouais, mec, t'as pas reçu le mail ? dit un de ses coéquipiers. Pas d'entrainement pour le week-end non plus.

Percy était dévasté, tout son univers tombant en miettes autour de lui.

\- Ben… je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ?

Le garçon lui dit, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde :

\- En profiter ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu de retour si tôt ? demanda Jason.

Il l'avait vu à travers sa porte ouverte, et seule une serviette recouvrait son corps nu. L'entrainement devait être fini, et Jason était prêt à aller se doucher.

\- Je suis coincé. Perdu. Abandonné, dit Percy, découragé, ses cheveux recouvrant ses yeux.

\- Waouh. Un peu dramatique, non ?

\- La piscine est fermée, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors viens avec nous. Nico, Leo, Frank et moi allons en ville.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être manger, ou prendre un verre. Un peu d'air frais ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Et Andy ?

\- Je crois qu'il est sorti. Je l'ai vu partir il y a quelques heures. Allez, comme au bon vieux temps.

Percy se ragaillardit, voyant là une meilleure option que s'assoir dans sa chambre toute la journée tout seul.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Donne moi dix minutes.

Annabeth attendait pendant que Luke passait les commandes pour eux deux, assise à une petite table près de la fenêtre de Hestia's Hearth. Pour un jeudi après-midi, ce n'était pas très bondé. Il y avait un couple dans un coin, une femme âgée qui regardait une tablette, et un vendeur solitaire en charge d'une petite file de clients au comptoir, une machine à expresso fumant derrière lui.

L'endroit sentait le café, la cannelle, et le vieux bois. Il y régnait un agréable environnement rustique, tellement qu'Annabeth se voyait bien passer les nuits de la semaine de finaux ici, confortablement affalée sur une des chaises en cuir, avec son ordinateur portable près de la cheminée inutile pour le climat de la Caroline du Sud.

La ville dame assise quelques tables plus loin avait arrêté de travailler sur son iPad, et regardait Annabeth par dessus ses lunettes. Ses lèvres était serrées l'une contre l'autre, minces et pâles, alors qu'elle fixait les jambes d'Annabeth. D'une embardée, celle-ci réalisa qu'elle était assise comme un garçon, avec ses jambes largement séparées, l'entrejambe ouverte au monde. Ça avait été la norme pour si longtemps qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle portait une jupe.

Elle unit ses genoux si rapidement que ses cuisses claquèrent. La ville dame semblait toujours vexée, comme si Annabeth avait manqué le respect à tout son genre en étant si peu _f__é__m__inine._

\- J'aime bien ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux.

Luke revenait avec deux mugs : pour lui, un macchiato, pour elle, un latte. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit face à elle.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Annabeth en jouant avec une des boucles.

\- Ouais, tu ne les avais jamais eus comme ça avant. C'est joli.

\- Piper m'a aidée.

\- Toi, coquette pour moi ?

Annabeth rit et lui assura :

\- Non. Alors, comment va le Master ?

\- Il arrive, dit-il un sourire absent aux lèvres. Être un assistant professeur aide. Je suis presque sûr(e) que la moitié du temps, c'est les élèves qui m'apprennent quelque chose. Et, euh, mon père veut que je reprenne la compagnie quand j'aurai mon diplôme.

Annabeth se pencha en avant, surprise :

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial !

\- Ouais, c'est une super opportunité pour moi.

Il y avait une once de tristesse dans sa voix.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, Luke n'avait pas toujours la meilleure des relations avec son père. Il était toujours ailleurs, en voyage d'affaires, faisant le tour du monde pour des meetings et des événements de grande envergure, il n'était presque jamais à la maison avec sa famille. Avant, Luke le détestait pour cette raison. En le voyant maintenant, Annabeth se demanda si une partie de cette haine l'avait suivi dans sa vie adulte.

\- T'imagines, quand même ? demanda-t-il. Moi ? Président d'une Fortune 500* ? Jamais je ne me verrais directeur général d'un service postal.

Il se frotta les yeux avec ses mains, comme s'il essayait de se réveiller après un rêve.

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Ton père ne t'a pas choisi pour rien. Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Je suis pas sûr… C'est jute que…. quand j'étais gamin je voulais être policier, ou professeur, et maintenant je ne fais que suivre les traces de mon père. J'ai l'impression que je fais ce qu'on me demande de faire, et pas ce que je veux.

Annabeth hocha la tête, comprenant bien.

\- Donc tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, sa cicatrice creusant sa joue.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas négliger l'offre. Les gens de mon âge trouvent difficilement du travail, et moi, on m'en tend un.

\- Tu peux pas le faire comprendre à ton père ?

\- Tu le connais. Il ne va pas m'écouter. C'est la compagnie de la famille. Si je n'accepte pas, je pourrais très bien être mort.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Luke soupira. Clairement, il ne la croyait pas.

Elle décida de changer un peu le sujet:

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas partir ?

\- Dans quelques mois, ouais. Je vais déménager en Grèce. C'est un peu pour ça que je voulais te voir, au cas où c'était la dernière fois.

Le sourire d'Annabeth se transforma en moue. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés :

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va plus jamais se revoir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Luke rit.

\- Je sais, tu as raison. Je suis désolé de plomber l'ambiance. Je ne voulais pas accaparer l'attention. C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené quelque chose pour toi.

D'où il le sortit, Annabeth n'en avait aucune idée. Il dévoila une fine boîte rouge avec un ruban doré noué autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, le visage brûlant en prenant la boîte lentement.

\- Un cadeau, dit-il le sourire étincelant. Ouvre-le.

Elle tira sur le ruban et ouvrit le couvercle. À l'intérieur se trouvait un journal à la couverture de cuir, tannée et souple, les bordures des pages dorées. Sur la couverture se trouvait son nom, imprimé à l'encre. Des larmes brûlaient à l'arrière de ses yeux.

\- Oh, Luke, dit-elle sans savoir comment exprimer sa gratitude.

\- Je me rappelle(s) que quand nous étions petits, tu remplissais des feuilles volantes avec tes schémas. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que tu aies un vrai carnet à dessins, donc je l'ai commandé exprès.

\- Il est magnifique, dit-elle en le caressant des doigts. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Le sourire de Luke ne fit que s'agrandir.

\- T'es au courant que je ne vais jamais l'utiliser, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en gâcher une page.

\- Alors tu vas devoir me montrer les bâtiments en personne. Promis ?

Annabeth savait qu'elle était écarlate, alors elle baissa la tête et laissa le rouge l'envahir.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Mais j'ai faim. Tu as faim ?

\- Je pourrais manger quelque chose, dit Annabeth sans pouvoir le regarder complètement dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux un muffin ? Un scone? On peut partager.

\- Surprends-moi.

\- D'accord. Je reviens dans deux secondes.

Luke se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir, inspectant la vitrine pour trouver la viennoiserie la plus appétissante. Annabeth pressa le journal contre elle, l'embrassant comme si c'était un trésor inévaluable. Elle rayonnait. Juste qu'il pense à faire quelque chose comme ça, elle était flattée.

Elle attrapa le mug, but une petite gorgée de son latte tiède, et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Un groupe de jeunes marchaient le long du trottoir dans sa direction, blaguant et riant, et elle ne réalisa pas au début, jusqu'à ce que… PERCY.

Annabeth faillit cracher son latte sur la fenêtre.

Elle tituba, et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, se forçant à avaler. Elle toussa et s'étouffa, respirant difficilement. La vieille dame la regardait de nouveau, croyant visiblement qu'elle avait une crise de nerfs.

Percy, Jason et les autres étaient concentrés sur leur conversation, ignorants du fait qu'Annabeth était à l'intérieur du café en train d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Aucun d'eux ne regarda à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent, et elle se répéta mentalement: _S__'__il vous plait, n__'__entrez pas. S__'__il vous plait, n__'__entrez pas. Pour l__'__amour de Dieu, s__'__il vous plait, n__'__entrez pas._

La clochette au-dessus de la porte du café résonna, et Annabeth se retourna à toute vitesse. Jason entra le premier, suivi par Frank, Leo et Nico, puis Percy, qui resta en arrière pour tenir la porte à un homme qui sortait.

Que faisait-il là ? Il était sensé être en entrainement ! Elle maudit les Cieux, la Terre et les Enfers pour sa malchance. En panique totale, Annabeth ratissa la frange de la perruque avec ses doigts, couvrant au maximum son visage.

Percy traîna un peu en regardant la salle avant de rejoindre les autres, et Luke, au comptoir. Annabeth fouilla le sac de Piper et, les doigts tremblants, sortit son portable.

_911_, écrit-elle en hâte. _ALERTE ROUGE PERCY EST L__À__._

Elle pressa « envoyer » et jeta son portable sur la table. La vielle dame la regardait comme si c'était un spectacle gratuit. Annabeth se cacha dernière sa main, faisant de son mieux pour fusionner avec la chaise.

_Je fais quoi__ ?__ Je fais quoi__? Je fais quoi__ ?__ Et s__'__il me voit__ ?__ Et s__'__il me reconnait__? Et s__'__il essaye de me parler__? Je fais quoi__? Je fais quo__i ?__ Je fais quoi__ ?_

Un portable sonna depuis quelque part en face d'elle, et Jason répondit:

\- Salut Piper. Quoi de neuf ? … Pas grand chose. On passe juste cherche un peu de caféine…

Jason jeta un oeil à Percy.

\- Ouais, il est là, pourquoi ?

Elle pouvait les voir à travers ses cheveux. Percy regardait les gens, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Il se balançait sur ses talons, attendant son tour.

Annabeth n'avait pas remarqué que Luke était revenu avec une pâtisserie à la cannelle posée sur une assiette.

Elle bondit presque quand il parla :

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais ! dit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë. Je vais bien ! Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai des devoirs à faire et je dois rentrer. Tout de suite. Immédiatement.

\- D'accord, je vais nous chercher une boîte à emporter…

\- Non ! On mangera en chemin, allons…

\- Je peux passer aux toilettes, avant ?

\- Luke…

\- Je fais vite.

Il posa tout, et lui sourit :

\- Je suis vraiment content qu'on ait pu se voir.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, dit-elle le cœur à la gorge.

Luke se faufila entre les tables et disparut le long d'un couloir.

Frénétiquement, Annabeth rangea son portable et essaya de fourrer son journal dans son sac, mais ses doigts (maudits doigts) glissèrent et le journal se retrouva par terre. Elle s'apprêtait à le ramasser quand une main s'interposa.

Elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac quand elle reconnut ces avant-bras rasés. Percy, un café à emporter à la main, lut la couverture.

\- « Annabeth. » C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il et le lui tendant.

Sa bouche ressemblait à celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. « Hum… » fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire cachée dernière un rideau de cheveux.

\- Tiens, dit-il en secouant légèrement le journal car il le tenait depuis trop longtemps.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Hésitante, elle attrapa le journal entre ses doigts tremblants, lui arracha des mains, et le pressa contre elle, en sécurité une nouvelle fois.

\- Percy, appela Jason en lui faisant signe depuis une table près de la porte, où Leo avait une conversation agitée avec Frank à propos de la nécessité d'avoir beaucoup de place pour son coude.

Annabeth déglutit. Le rouge de ses joues s'était propagé sur son cou, comme une paire de mains contre sa gorge. Percy devait imaginer que son absence de réponse était due à la timidité.

\- Bonne journée, dit-il en rejoignant ses amis sans ajouter un seul mot.

Quelques secondes trop tard, Luke réapparut.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Annabeth était déjà debout et se précipita vers la porte à toute vitesse. Elle dut passer à côté de Percy et les autres en sortant, et, ne voulant regarder aucun d'entre eux, garda la tête baissée.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se mit à courir vers la voiture de Luke. Elle l'entendit rire quand il accourut pour la rattraper.

\- Annabeth, quelle est l'urgence ?

Personne ne découvrirait son secret._ Jamais._

* * *

_*__pour les ignorants comme moi: une Fortune 500 c__'__est une compagnie qui fait partie des 500 compagnies les plus fortun__é__es d__'__apr__è__s le journal Forbes, d__'__o__ù __le nom_

* * *

_Les personnages sont à RR et l'histoire est à flyingcrowbar, je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy _

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voila le chapitre 11! Je veux remercier **Barbiemustdie**, qui, une nouvelle fois, s'est collé à la tache de corriger ma traduction; et vu les terribles coquilles que je laisse, elle a du boulot! Non, mais sérieusement: comment êtes-vous tous restés là à lire après avoir vu le nombre de fautes que je fais? Bref. Merci à elle. Et merci à vous pour continuer à lire malgré les fautes._

_Pour ceux qui se posaient la question: oui, Luke avait bien des copies à corriger: il est assistant-professeur (un truc très commun ici aux USA). En gros si t'es un bon élève tu passes des heures supplémentaires à être l'assistant; tu corriges, tu donnes quelques cours; _

_Ah et aussi: j'ai oublié au dernier chapitre, mais: Bravo à _**WolfBlut** _qui avait prédit que Piper serait la première à connaître le secret d'Annabeth!_

_À dans deux semaines pour la suite!_

* * *

**Morvedetroll:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Si ma traduction peut t'aider, alors c'est genial!

**WolfBlut:** Et oui, Piper est bien la première à savoir! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai adoré l'histoire originelle: l'humour qu'il y a partout! Merci à toi de laisser des reviews! Y répondre me fait plaisir! (et c'est le moins que je puisse faire, non?) Le prochain chapitre de la mer des monstres sera la mardi prochain!

\- Si j'oublie de répondre à quelqu'un: je suis vraiment désolée, des fois je reçois les mails, je les lis et j'oublie qu'ils existent... et donc je ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas par méchanceté, promis! C'est juste mon côté tête en l'air qui cause souvent des retards de publication...-


	12. Mensonges et conséquence

**12\. Mensonges et cons****é****quences**

Annabeth s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la voiture de Luke et s'appuya contre la fenêtre à la vitre teintée. La perruque bloquait la lumière qui essayait de se faufiler vers ses yeux clos, et l'obscurité la tranquillisa un peu. Elle souffla, haletante en réalisant ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. De trop peu. Si Percy s'était attardé ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus sur son visage, ç'aurait été Game Over, Mort Subite. Son coeur refusait de battre normalement, surtout après qu'elle ai couru en retournant au parking. Elle déglutit difficilement et se retourna quand elle entendit Luke.

\- Hey ! Il trottinait pour la rejoindre, un petit plis inquiet sur son front. Je sais que t'adores tes devoirs et tout ça, mais ça te tuerais de ralentir ?

\- Désolée… Je voulais juste sortir.

Luke ralentit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle pu sentir la forte odeur de son déodorant quand il pointa du pouce derrière lui :

\- On a oublié ta patisserie à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Mon Annie ? Pas faim ? Tu es devenue une personne complètement différente ! sourit-il en la poussant un peu du coude.

_Son Annie_. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais ça la fit quand même rougir. Le fait qu'il lui accorde son attention, surtout quand il y avait tellement de filles de son âge qui ne demandaient que ça, la faisait se sentir spéciale. Une petite flamme d'espoir se ralluma en elle.

\- Tu connaissais ces mecs, ou quoi ? Ils t'embêtaient ?

Annabeth prit son temps pour décider s'il valait mieux mentir ou dire la vérité. Mais Luke rompit le silence:

\- Un ex ?

\- Non, dit-elle en se détendant un peu. Ce n'est rien.

Luke ne semblait pas convaincu, comme si elle essayait d'éviter la situation, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle décida qu'il était préférable qu'il croit ce qu'il veuille. Il la fixa un moment, puis fit le tour de la voiture.

\- Allez, dit-il. Rentrons.

Annabeth hocha la tête et prit encore un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle respira profondément l'air frais, et redressa les épaules. Elle était plus costaud que ça. Elle irai bien.

Luke conduisit le long de la rue et passa en face du café où elle pu avoir un rapide coup d'oeil pour Percy et les autres, toujours à l'intérieur. Comme si elle était sur une montagne russe, son coeur rata un battement.

Luke alluma la radio, alors qu'Annabeth fixait ses genoux, tirant sur le bord de sa jupe. Elle était en train de s'enfuir et Luke était complice sans le réaliser. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ressentait une poussée d'adrénaline, comme si elle avait organisé un braquage.

La voiture de Luke sentait bon le neuf, comme si elle venait de sortir du concessionnaire. Elle était propre, aussi, dix fois plus propre que celle de Percy. Le fait qu'elle ait moins de trois mille kilomètres au compteur aidait sûrement.

\- Ouais, expliqua-t-il, une main sur le volant, l'autre à la fenêtre, quand elle le lui fit remarquer. Mon père l'a achetée pour moi, comme s'il essayait d'acheter autre chose avec. Mon respect, ou un truc du genre.

Annabeth sourit faiblement. Même si Luke se plaignait souvent des absences prolongées de son père, ça ne le dérangeait pas de profiter des avantages.

\- Ça aide avec les filles, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin-d'oeil. Une en particulier.

Annabeth sentit un frisson la parcourir. _Petite-amie._

\- Oh.

Annabeth cacha sa déception en fouillant dans son sac emprunté pour en sortir son portable.

Luke prit ça pour une approbation.

\- Elle te plairait bien. Je l'ai rencontrée dans mon cours d'éco.

Annabeth eu du mal à coller un faux sourire sur son visage. Elle écrivit à Piper pour l'informer qu'elle était en chemin. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle-même pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

\- Et toi, alors ? Il y a un garçon qui te plait ?

Annabeth fit la moue.

Luke rit, de ce rire gras qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Donc c'est un oui ?

Annabeth lui jeta un regard malicieux, jouant le jeu, même si ça lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'elle était prête à avouer. Elle laissa tomber son portable sur ses jambes, et lui asséna un coup sur le bras.

\- Aïe, dit-il, mi-riant, mi-pleurnichant.

\- Ça, c'est pour être un con.

\- C'est équitable.

\- Salue ton père de ma part, dit Luke en l'embrassant une dernière fois face aux portes d'Herald.

De nouveau, le plis du coude du jeune homme tirait sur la perruque d'Annabeth, mais il desserra son étreinte juste à temps. Il recula d'un pas, les mains toujours sur ses épaules, qu'il pressa légèrement.

\- Je le ferai, assura-t-elle en réajustant son serre-tête.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et tendrement. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait que ce n'était que parce qu'il la considérait comme une petite soeur.

_Bien s__û__r qu__'__elle n__'é__tait que la petite soeur._

\- Allez. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire tes devoirs, dit-il en retirant ses mains de ses épaules.

\- Amuse-toi bien en Grèce.

Il sourit.

\- Je prendrai une photo du Parthénon pour toi.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit de lui furent les phares arrières de sa Corvette.

\- Ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Piper quand elles remontèrent dans sa chambre.

Annabeth retira la perruque, et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Elle l'avait démangée autant que les pulls que lui offrait sa grand-mère chaque année pour Noël.

Piper se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, attentive. Elle portait un t-shirt trop large qui tombait sur un côté, et un pantalon de pyjama. Quelque chose ressemblant à un script était posé à côté d'elle. Elle mémorisait sûrement ses lignes pendant qu'Annabeth était sortie.

\- C'était… (Annabeth fit une pause avant de continuer) bien.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Percy ?

\- Il ne m'a pas reconnue.

Piper porta une main à sa poitrine et soupira.

\- Dieu merci. J'ai crié si fort que Reyna, ma résidente assistante, est venue en courant. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'il était allé nager !

\- Je pensais qu'il y était allé. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

\- Sans blague.

Annabeth sourit.

\- Sans ton coup de fil, je ne serais probablement pas ici pour en parler.

\- Et Luke ne s'est douté de rien ?

\- Non. J'en suis complètement sûre.

Annabeth passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, reconnaissante à la brise provenant de la fenêtre ouverte qui arrivait sur sa nuque.

Elle s'assit au bureau de Piper, et y posa la perruque.

\- Donc, c'est ton copain, ou quoi ? demanda Piper.

\- Qui, Luke ? Non, non…

\- C'est juste qu'à la manière dont tu parles de lui, j'ai cru…

\- Ouais, non. Ce n'est pas ça.

_Du moins pas pour lui._

Son crush pour lui n'était que ça, un crush. Plutôt qu'un coup de coeur, c'était un coup de poing à l'estomac. Elle se sentait comme la fille ingénue de onze ans qu'elle avait été, et ça la remplissait de honte. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait une chance?

\- Il sortait avec mon amie Thalia il y a longtemps, continua Annabeth. Puis la Grande Rupture de 2012 arriva, et… bon, je vais juste dire que je me suis sentie comme une fille unique au milieu du combat entre deux parents divorcés. Tous les trois, nous étions amis quand j'étais en primaire. Maintenant je suppose qu'il est comme de la famille.

Piper la regarda, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue en réfléchissant.

\- C'est difficile ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Être… faire tout ça? Par exemple, moi, je peux rentrer tous les soirs et arrêter de jouer la comédie. Mais toi… ça ne te fatigue pas ?

\- Ça m'épuise. Mais tu m'aides.

Piper sourit. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa la perruque.

\- Elle t'allait bien. Garde-la.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas…

\- Je suis sérieuse. Je ne suis pas jolie en blonde. En plus, tu pourrais en avoir plus besoin que moi.

\- Merci, Piper.

\- Quand tu veux. Donc ! Vu que tu es rentrée si tôt, tu veux aller dîner ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Je devrais rentrer, dit Annabeth en se levant et ouvrant la fermeture éclair de la jupe. Mais qu'est ce que tu dirais de la semaine prochaine ?

\- Peut-être que Jason et Percy pourraient venir aussi. Double rendez-vous?

Annabeth la regarda de travers.

\- Bon, d'accord, alors seulement un rendez-vous et deux amis. Amitié. Bromance.

Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Annabeth rangea l'uniforme de Piper dans son sac marin, debout face au miroir, son uniforme habituel de Bolt enfilé. Andy Chase était de retour.

\- Sérieusement, dit Piper. Je peux laver mes habits. Je ne suis pas complètement inutile.

\- Je sais, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire, surtout après que tu aies sauvé ma peau. En plus, j'ai oublié de t'acheter quelque chose chez Hestia. C'est ma manière de te remercier.

Piper sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Rentre bien, d'accord ?

\- T'inquiète pas. Je suis un mec, maintenant.

\- Même, envoie-moi un texto quand tu arrives.

_Un texto__…_ Annabeth recula. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, puis son sac.

\- Tu as vu mon portable ? demanda-t-elle.

Piper regarda autour d'elle.

\- Non. Tu l'avais quand tu es arrivée ?

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux en réalisant…

\- Merde.

Luke conduisait, la radio diffusant doucement de la musique tout bas quand il s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Oisif, il attendit qu'il passe au vert, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui quand il remarqua un éclat métallique. Sur le sol, côté passager, se trouvait le portable d'Annabeth.

Il se pencha et le ramassa. Elle avait été si inquiète (pour une raison mystérieuse) qu'elle avait du le laisser tomber sans s'en rendre compte.

Le feu passa au vert et Luke tourna à droite au lieu d'à gauche vers l'autoroute. Il devait rendre son portable à Annabeth.

Quinze minutes après, il se gara, et sortit. Elle devait croire qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Luke appela à l'interphone. Une voix de femme répondit.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis là pour voir Annabeth Chase. J'ai son portable.

Il y eu une pause à l'interphone.

\- Désolée. Vous cherchez qui ?

\- Annabeth Chase. Elle est en dernière année.

Il entendit un bruit de papier froissé puis un soupir de la femme.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur. Mais il n'y a personne ici qui porte ce nom.

\- Pouvez-vous vérifier une nouvelle fois ?

\- Monsieur…

\- Elle vient juste de rentrer ! Elle est blonde, environ une mètre soixante-dix, porte un serre-tête.

\- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Peut-être Annabeth était-elle inscrite avec un autre nom ? Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ? Mais ce serait ridicule. Cette femme était partie un mois après la naissance de sa fille.

\- Vais-je devoir appeler la sécurité ? demanda la femme à travers l'interphone.

\- Non, merci, dit-il sèchement.

Il s'éloigna de l'interphone et regarda le portable d'Annabeth. Le paysage urbain qui servait d'écran d'accueil lui donnait très envie de le hacker. Il pourrait appeler un de ses contacts, peut-être apprendre où elle était. Il fit glisser son doigt et le clavier apparut. Il essaya une série de codes faciles comme quatre uns, quatre zeros, et un-deux-trois-quatre. Pas de bol. Bien sûr, Annabeth était trop maligne pour ça.

Il allait essayer une nouvelle fois quand il vit la porte principale s'ouvrir. Deux personnes étaient en pleine conversation.

\- Il va probablement te l'envoyer par courrier. C'est trop tard pour le lui demander maintenant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai perdu…

Il reconnu l'une des deux personne comme étant Piper, qui s'était arrêtée, et qui prit la main de celle qui était à côté d'elle, qui était… Il regarda une deuxième fois.

\- Annie ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.

Annabeth était immobile de l'autre côté de la porte, son visage reflétant son choc. Pourquoi portait-elle l'uniforme de l'académie de garçon, pourquoi avait-elle coupé ses cheveux, pourquoi elle n'était-elle pas trouvable dans les papiers de l'école ; ça lui brulait l'arrière de son crâne.

Luke ne disait rien, ce qui mettait Annabeth en panique. Il avait été silencieux tout le chemin de retour vers Bolt, puis dans le campus, et même alors qu'il était debout au milieu de la chambre d'Annabeth. Ses yeux examinaient tout : son lit, le bureau de Percy, la salle de bain commune. Elle pouvait sentir l'air qui les entourait, lourde et tendue, et Annabeth peinait à parler.

\- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

Encore du silence. Il resta un long moment aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle pouvait pratiquement voir ses pensées tourner en boucle dans sa tête, se mêlant en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait de la surprise et de la confusion, mais surtout quelque chose d'autre qui faisait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

Il la regarda par dessus son épaule, ses poings serrés le long de son corp.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- J'ai… Je voulais…

\- Tu voulais quoi ? Mentir ?

\- Je ne mens pas, je ne fais que… cacher la vérité.

Luke se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu sais à quel point tout ceci est incroyablement stupide ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Annabeth. C'est dangereux.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, et c'est ça le problème ! J'étais confiant que tu ne me mentirais pas.

Annabeth rougit et évita son regard.

\- Peut-être c'est exactement pour ça que je te l'ai caché, parce que je savais que tu allais agir comme ça !

Luke se redressa encore plus.

\- C'est ça ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- J'ai tord ?

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il essayait de s'éclaircir les idées, et marcha vers le bureau d'Annabeth. Il prit un de ses livres et tourna quelques pages. Il le lâcha, le laissant atterrir lourdement sur le bureau, et soupira.

\- Pourquoi ? implora-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver?

\- Tout ! Je veux me prouver à moi-même que je peux y arriver, que je peux être la meilleure !

Luke se massa le front des doigts.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça en étant toi-même ?

\- Herald n'est pas assez ciblé! Leur programme n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Celui de Bolt l'est.

\- Donc tu vas continuer pour toujours ?

Annabeth ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait atteindre ses rêves, que ce soit en étant Andy ou Annabeth.

\- Combien de femmes architectes connues peux-tu me citer ?

\- Annabeth…

\- Elles ne sont pas prises au sérieux. Niemeyer, Graves, Wright, Tange, Soleri, Burnham… Que des hommes w

\- Tu parles comme une folle.

C'était au tour d'Annabeth d'être en colère.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je puisse le faire ?

\- Non ! Je crois que tu peux, et c'est ce qui me met tellement en colère !

\- Alors laisse-moi rester!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si ces garçons apprennent que tu es une fille ? Tu crois qu'il vont rire et laisser passer ?

\- Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois !

\- T'en sais quoi '

\- Parce que je suis prudente. Je suis en sécurité.

\- Les gens sont cruels, et faibles d'esprits, et… (Luke s'attendrit légèrement) Tu as menti dans ton dossier. Tu as menti sur tes documents d'identité. Tu pourrais aller en _prison_, Annabeth. C'est du sérieux.

Des larmes brulaient à l'arrière de ses yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il d'un ton irrevocable.

\- S'il te plait, Luke…

\- Avant que ça ne devienne une catastrophe, tu vas partir. Ce soir.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces 2 longues semaines de retard... Le truc c'est que c'est difficile de maintenir le rythme en temps normal, mais là c'était les examens finaux; et ma pauvre béta passe son bac, donc elle a pas trop le temps de relire des chapitres... D'ailleur merci à elle, **Barbiemustdie**, sans qui ce chapitre serait très dur à lire._

_Juste une précision: je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic en cours de route (ni mon autre fic). J'ai souvent du retard, mais si l'auteure fini sa fic, je finirai la traduction._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et surtout merci de ne pas avoir envoyé des commentaires accusateurs à cause du manque de publication._

_Comme d'habitude: cette fic n'est pas à moi, mais à **flyingcrowbar**, je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais ici: http(:/) post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy ou sur ici: s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy_

* * *

**BS:** Je sais, je suis désolée. Voila la suite.

**Talitha: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de travail, mais ça me plait (sinon je ne le ferais pas). Et oui, pas mal d'erreurs, je sais; j'en suis désolée... Un jour il faudra que je relire tous mes chapitres et que je les corrige. Et oui, il y aura une suite; même si elle est en retard, je n'arrêterai pas la traduction.

**Malia-teen:** L'histoire est très bien, je suis d'accord! Et je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop comment elle va faire quand elle aura eu son diplome. Je crois bien que c'est expliqué quelque part, mais ça ne me revient pas. Je vais écrire à l'auteure pour lui demander.

**Magoo:** Merci beaucoup!

**Tauruan:** Et voila le prochain chapitre! Euh... je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire par "se passer quelque chose avec Luke" mais si c'est romantique... Non. Sinon, oui, il s'en passe, des choses, avec Luke pendant ce chapitre et le suivant.

**Tytania:** Merci! Oui, faire des fautes c'est humain, mais des fois je m'étonne moi même (surtout que je suis la première à critiquer un texte s'il est bourré de fautes... c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité).

**WolfBlut:** Et oui... on s'imagine bien que quand tout va bien, quelque chose doit forcement tourner mal. Sinon c'est pas drôle! C'est sûr qu'Annabeth aurait vouu que la piscine soit ouverte presqu'autant que Percy. Bah tu gagnes le pari, une nouvelle fois: c'est Luke! Tu dis qui, pour la prochaine personne? Merci de toujours laisser un commentaire, à bientôt!


	13. Sueur et sucreries

**13\. Sueurs et sucreries**

Annabeth courut après Luke quand il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, tirant sur sa manche pour le stopper, en vain.

\- Luke, attends, dit-elle, la panique l'envahissant enfin.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur pour tout lui dire. Elle devait faire quelque chose, même si elle avait l'impression que les murs se resserraient autour d'elle et l'étouffaient.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Va(s) faire tes valises. Tu en as eu assez!

\- Ne me dis pas que j'en ai eu assez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il tira sa manche pour la libérer, et se retourna pour lui faire face au milieu du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ignorer tout ça ?

\- Oui ! Je ne suis plus une enfant sur une aire de jeu, Luke. Regarde moi.

Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux. Après un moment, il dit:

\- Tu es un garçon.

\- Oui, mais je suis aussi Annabeth. Quand m'as-tu vue abandonner aussi facilement?

Luke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et transféra son poids sur son autre jambe. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, une voix se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

C'était Chiron, ses mains sur les roues de sa chaise et une pile de livres posée sur ses jambes. Il les regardait d'un air préoccupé, puis il reconnu l'interlocuteur d'Annabeth.

\- Est-ce Luke Castellan ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant. Après tout ce temps… Combien ? Dix ans ?

Luke se racla la gorge, clairement surpris de voir son ancien professeur de primaire.

\- Oui, m'sieur. Heureux de vous voir.

Annabeth était blême, et refusait de regarder autre chose que le carrelage, même lorsque Chiron s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir Luke mourant d'envie de dévoiler son secret.

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous réunir dans mon bureau pour boire une bonne tasse de thé, proposa Chiron.

\- Monsieur, je…

Chiron leva une main.

\- S'il vous plait. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire.

Annabeth était assise sur le bord de sa chaise, son de thé intouché posé sur la table basse séparant Chiron de Luke et elle.

Il les regardait tous les deux en prenant son temps, silencieusement. On y était. Elle était dans le pétrin.

Luke remuait sur sa chaise, et regardait fixement Annabeth, comme s'il attendait qu'elle crache le morceau. Mais Annabeth fixait la tasse sans rien voir. Son futur pendait au bord d'un gouffre, prêt à y être précipité.

Chiron prit une inspiration et dit:

\- Pas de doute, Luke, que tu as découvert le déguisement d'Annabeth.

Luke décolla ses yeux d'elle, et s'endurcit.

\- Vous saviez ? Pendant tout ce temps ?

Chiron hocha la tête.

\- C'est facile de rassembler les morceaux quand nous avons le meilleur programme de préparation pour l'architecture du pays et qu'une élève franchit nos portes. C'était une surprise, oui, mais une surprise bienvenue.

\- Comment pouvez-vous la laisser faire ça ?

\- Parce que je suis curieux.

\- Vous plaisantez.

\- Pas du tout.

Annabeth pouvait sentir les yeux de Luke se poser sur elle une nouvelle fois, et elle déglutit. Sa gorge était très sèche, mais elle ne pouvait pas boire une seule gorgée.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Que nous deux, pour l'instant.

\- Si vous l'avez découvert, ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut le faire.

\- C'est vrai, mais je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'Annabeth, ou plutôt Andrew, est plus que capable de se débrouiller.

\- C'est ton nom, maintenant ? lui demanda Luke.

Elle hocha la tête.

Luke prit sa tête entre ses mains et semblait être à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Tu peux être certain, Luke, que je n'ai aucune intention de dévoiler sa vraie identité.

Annabeth leva légèrement les yeux. Peut-être avait-elle plus d'un ami de son côté.

\- Donc vous allez juste jouer le jeu ?

\- Elle est une de mes meilleurs élèves. Je suis sûr qu'elle a les plus hautes notes du campus. Je suis fier d'elle.

Annabeth travaillait beaucoup pour ses notes, et ça payait. La chaleur lui monta aux joues.

\- Ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle soit une fille dans un campus pour garçons, dit Luke. Elle pourrait être sévèrement blessée si quelqu'un… (Il se tut puis reprit) S'ils découvrent qu'elle est en réalité une fille, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas en tirer parti ? Ne lisez-vous pas la presse, à propos de ce qui arrive dans les campus ou à l'armée ? Elle se met en danger, et pour quelle raison ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle exagère ?

\- Ce sont des risques importants, mais avons-nous le droit de lui retirer sa chance de devenir qui elle veut ?

\- A-t-elle vraiment bien réfléchi ? Elle n'est qu'une enfant !

Un pincement de rage la traversa. Il parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente. Tout devenait complètement hors de contrôle.

Luke se leva, prêt à s'en aller une nouvelle fois.

\- Si vous n'allez pas arrêter cette folie, je vais le faire.

Il passa en face d'Annabeth et se dirigea vers la porte.

Un poids tomba dans le ventre d'Annabeth.

\- Luke, arrête !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait l'air désespérée, comme si elle se noyait. Il se retourna pour la regarder, son profil illuminé par la lampe de bureau de Chiron.

Elle fixa son regard, se préparant, et se leva.

\- C'est ma responsabilité. _La mienne._ Si je vais dévoiler la vérité, je dois le faire moi-même.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas le faire.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas le faire, parce que j'ai beaucoup lutté et je suis arrivée loin.

Luke secoua la tête et grogna. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Écoute-moi ! cria Annabeth.

Luke recula légèrement, surpris.

\- Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect pour moi, tu vas respecter cette decision.

\- Je veux te protéger. Je _dois_ te protéger.

\- Annabeth, interrompi Chiron.

Annabeth croisa ses yeux noirs.

\- Tant que je suis ici, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je garderai ton secret aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mais pour diminuer l'inquiétude de Luke, tu me promets que tu viendra me parler si tu as un quelconque problème ?

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que rien ne va lui arriver…

\- Allons-nous l'enfermer à vie par peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Vas-tu lui voler sa chance de vivre ?

\- Et vous iriez en prison pour lui donner cette chance ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Chiron avec un petit sourire.

Annabeth prit la parole.

\- Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Longtemps. Et je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre y soit mêlé…

Chiron hocha la tête, compréhensif. Annabeth fit face à Luke.

\- Mais je connais les risques, et ça ne va pas me faire abandonner.

Luke se tut une nouvelle fois. Mais pas forcément fâché, plutôt pensif et inquiet.

\- Et à propos de ton coloc' ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Quoi mon coloc' ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

Annabeth réfléchit un instant. Elle voulait pouvoir répondre honnêtement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien Percy, même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant les dernières semaines. Mais pouvait-elle l'imaginer devenir violent ? Fâché, peut-être. Trahit ? Arriverait-il au niveau de violence qui préoccupait tant Luke ?

Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était sentie mal à l'aise à ses côtés, à cause de choses qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une amélioration dans sa journée. Sa manière de sourire, sa manière d'écrire les J, la manière dont sa voix devenait râpeuse quand il était debout tard pour travailler avec elle…

Oui, Percy n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre qu'Andy, donc elle ne pouvait pas être totalement certaine, mais… Elle devait avoir foi en quelque chose.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec conviction. J'ai confiance en Percy.

Luke observa Annabeth un moment de ses yeux bleus et pour elle, cet instant dura un an. Puis il se tourna vers Chiron.

\- Connaissez-vous ce Percy ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est un garçon bienveillant. Mais je parierais qu'Annabeth peut le détruire si j'ai tord.

Annabeth faillit sourire, mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour l'éviter. Les yeux de Chiron se posèrent sur elle un moment avant de retourner vers Luke.

\- Je fais confiance à Annabeth. Je sais que toi aussi. Prouvons le, d'accord ?

Luke croisa le regard d'Annabeth encore une fois, et elle trouva ses yeux plus amicaux cette fois ci. Pour la première fois depuis une heure, Annabeth n'avait plus la nausée.

\- Je veux un SMS, un mail, _quelque chose_ de ta part, chaque jour. Fais-moi juste savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais le faire, promis.

Annabeth rit, d'un rire on-ne-peut plus honnête, qui raisonna dans tout son corps. Luke l'avait raccompagnée dans sa chambre, et vérifia qu'elle était bien installée. Elle lui avait tout expliqué et il avait écouté avec patience. Même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait, il paraissait se faire à l'idée. La chambre semblait bien plus lumineuse que la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été, malgré le fait que le ciel s'était complètement obscurci. (Bien plus de choses que le moral avait été améliorées) quand Luke avait accepté de garder son secret.

\- Annabeth…

Elle lui tapota le bras pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux plus m'appeler comme ça. Pas ici. Tu veux vraiment qu'on me découvre si tôt ?

\- D'accord, Andy… Ouah. Je crois que ça va prendre du temps pour que je m'y habitue, à ça.

Annabeth baisse la voix.

\- Mais tu sais que je suis toujours ton Annie à l'intérieur, pas vrai ?

Luke sourit.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et elle respira un bon coup. Il sentait toujours les souvenirs - souvenirs de manger des glaces assis sur le perron, de faire du vélo à toute vitesse pour échapper à une tempête, d'attraper des salamandres dans son jardin. Il était toujours là avec elle.

Il recula et dit:

\- Donc, attends. Plus tôt, tu as dit que Thalia est au courant, puis Chiron est au courant, et maintenant moi. Comment ça se fait que je suis troisième ?

\- Bon, techniquement, quatrième.

Luke sembla outré.

\- Piper, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant. Ton complice.

Annabeth sourit également, mais elle sentit qu'elle lui devait une explication.

\- Écoute, à propos de tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi. Ce n'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance, j'avais juste besoin de minimaliser l'impact. C'est mieux que le moins de personnes soient au courant, pour qu'il y ait moins de chances que tout s'écroule. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Luke hocha la tête, solennel.

\- Je comprends maintenant. Je ne veux pas que dans cinquante ans, tu regrettes de pas avoir eu l'opportunité d'essayer. Et je ne veux pas en être responsable.

\- Merci, dit-elle, et cette fois-ce ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita pleinement du moment. Luke la serrait un peu trop fort autour de la taille, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'envole et qu'il ne la perde à jamais. Mais elle serrait aussi fort de son côté.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa encore plus fort et Annabeth sourit. Il y eut un bruit près de la porte, et Annabeth ouvrit les yeux. Debout en face d'elle se tenait Percy, un sac en papier en main, qui les regardait l'air surpris.

\- Oh, désolé…

Annabeth poussa Luke loin d'elle. Luke se redressa et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, essayant d'agir naturellement.

\- Je… Je t'ai rapporté ça, dit Percy en lui tendant le sac en papier, qui avait le logo Hestia's Health dessus.

Annabeth le prit et le papier fut immédiatement trempé à cause de ses mains moites.

\- Merci. Euh… Percy, voici mon ami Luke. Luke, ça c'est Percy, mon colocataire.

\- Ah. On se connait enfin.

Luke tendit le bras et ils se serrèrent la main. Percy plissa les yeux, comme s'il avait le soleil en face.

\- On ne s'est pas rencontrés avant ? Tu me dis quelque chose…

Annabeth retint son souffle. Reconnaissait-il Luke à cause du café ? Elle était incapable de bouger.

\- Je t'ai pas vu à la télé ? demanda Percy.

Luke sourit:

\- Tu sais quoi, on me le dit souvent. Je crois que j'ai juste ce type de tête.

Percy l'examina encore un moment, puis hausa les épaules, sans rien ajouter.

\- Bon, c'était sympa de te rencontrer.

\- Pareil. C'est bien de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Luke regarda Annabeth en levant les sourcils, l'air de dire « _si quelque chose d__é__rape, je sais qui tuer en premier_ », puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit Annabeth en se précipitant derrière lui.

Elle était sérieusement trop chanceuse. Elle devrait acheter un ticket de loterie.

Quand Annabeth rentra après avoir raccompagné Luke hors du campus, Percy faisait des pompes au milieu de la chambre. Il s'arrêta quand elle ferma la porte, et se leva, lui faisant face. Il s'était changé : il portait un de ses t-shirts en cotton et un short de sport. Il avait les joues légérement roses, probablement à cause des pompes qu'il avait faites.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, dit-il. Désolé pour ça. Si tu veux ramener quelqu'un ici pour un petit… tête à tête, tu n'as qu'à me prévenir.

Annabeth prit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Attends, tu crois que Luke et moi…?

\- Je connais des tas de personnes gays. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Juste fais-moi signe et je te laisserai(s) la chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas… gay, bredouilla Annabeth en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Percy la regarda comme s'il doutait réellement de la véracité des mots qu'elle avait prononcés, vu qu'il était arrivé au milieu d'une très longue, très intime, étreinte entre deux mecs.

\- J'ai cru que comme tu avais dit que c'était ton _ami_…

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça. C'est juste un ami, vraiment.

\- Juste un ami ?

\- Juste un ami.

Percy utilisa son t-shirt pour essuyer la sueur de son front, révélant ainsi des abdos injustement parfaits qu'Annabeth évita de regarder sous peine de rougir encore plus, puis soupira.

\- D'accord, pas de pression…

\- Tu n'avais pas un entraînement de natation aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Annulé. Je suis puni. La piscine est en maintenance, donc je suis libre tout le week-end, et Jason m'a invité à aller en ville. Désolé que tu aies été occupé, on t'aurais emmené à ce café, Hestia's. Ils font des scones, des petits pains, super bons, mais ils n'en avaient plus. Donc je t'ai pris autre chose à la place.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma la lumière. Avant de fermer la porte, il pointa le sac en papier toujours dans la main d'Annabeth :

\- J'espère que tu aimes la cannelle !

Il claqua la porte et Annabeth se retrouva seule dans la chambre avec son cadeau. Elle ouvrit le sac, d'où sortit, sans surprise, une forte odeur de cannelle. C'était une pâtisserie à la cannelle, exactement comme celle qu'elle avait abandonné plus tôt.

Elle la sortit du sac et la porta vers son visage. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle en prit un petit morceau, qu'elle porta à sa bouche. C'était plus sucré que ce qu'elle n'aurait imaginé.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous passez tous un excellent été!  
_

_Comme habitude, je précise que l'histoire n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version originale en anglais écrite par **flycrowbar** sur tumblr ou sur fanfiction. Je remercie mon incroyable béta **Barbiemustdie**, qui corrige mais fautes qui font honte. _

_Comme je passe les vacances à la famille, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire (Je passe plutôt mon temps libre à regarder le Tour de France ou Wimbledon...). Je fais donc une pause de publication pendant l'été, je reprendrai surement en septembre. _

* * *

**Tauruan**: Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Luke a causé beaucoup de remous...

**Morvedetroll**: Merci! Moi, ça me met de bonne humeur de savoir que je te met de bonne humeur! J'ai corrigé les deux petites fautes :) Et moi aussi j'adore les points d'exclamation! (c'est qu'à l'écrit on a tous l'air méchants si on met que des points...)

**Talitha**: C'est bien ce qu'elle dit, Annabeth: il n'a pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Merci pour la review!

**sianaha**: Merci pour la review! Et ben.. il a essayé de la ramener... mais Annabeth n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire!

**Malia-teen**: Merci pour le soutient, ça fait super plaisir. Et oui, moi aussi en lisant la version originale je me disais "bah un chapitre = une intrigue". Luke va la laisser tranquille à la fin du chapitre. Et non!

**WolfBlut**: Merci de toujours laisser un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou pour La Mer des Monstres. J'espère que la confrontation t'a plue!

**BS**: C'est pour ça que j'adore cette histoire et que j'ai décidé de la traduire: c'est toujours super intéressant! Merci de la review et à bientôt!

_Si j'oublie quelqu'un: ce n'est pas intentionnel, je m'en excuse vraiment. _

_Merci de toujours laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire à chaque fois!_


	14. Jeux et amusements

**14\. Jeux et amusement**

Vendredi matin, Annabeth n'avait pas cours. Elle avait choisit son emploi du temps exprès pour avoir un week-end de trois jours. Elle avait ainsi le temps de rattraper le retard prit pendant la semaine sur tous les domaines: les études, l'écriture, la sieste, la lessive. Ce jour là, elle devait vraiment se dédier à cette dernière activité. Depuis presque un mois, elle n'avait pas eu de raison pour trouver la machine à laver; mais maintenant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une paire de boxers, il était temps d'explorer un peu. Le problème lié à Luke était finalement résolu, et c'était honnêtement un soulagement; elle se sentait bien plus légère. Elle avait écrit à Piper lui expliquant toute la situation, et cette dernière lui avait principalement répondu en majuscules en disant qu'elle était _TROP CONTENTE, DIEU MERCI_ et qu'elle avait été _EN PANIQUE TOTALE_. Cette nuit-là, Annabeth s'endormit bercée par les ronflements de Percy, heureuse de toujours être là pour les entendre.

Mais ça n'arrangeait pas le fait que sa lessive avait toujours besoin d'être lavée. Elle se retrouva au sous-sol, où elle entendit le bruit familier d'une machine en fonctionnement. En suivant le bruit vers une salle pourvue de fenêtres, elle vu que, oui, elle y était arrivé. Et elle n'était pas seule.

Nico était assis sur une des machines à laver, balançant ses jambes en cercles, vu que ses pieds était assez loin du sol. Il portait un t-shirt noir et des shorts de sport, ses doigts entrelacés alors qu'il regardait fixement un point invisible devant lui, perdu si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Annabeth quand elle arriva. Elle posa son panier au sol à la fin d'une rangée de machines, et le bruit du panier contre le ciment sortit Nico de sa trance.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder, et lui souri.

\- Salut, dit-elle presque trop bas pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, et retourna à la contemplation du point invisible.

Annabeth remplit une machine vide avec ses vêtements foncés qu'elle avait déjà triés, puis ajouta du savon. Tout ça alors qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de la présence de Nico juste assis là. Il serait normal de juste partir sans rien dire, non ? Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche de Nico, mais… elle serait malpolie si elle faisait ça.

\- Toi nonplus, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle

Nico leva à peine les yeux avant d'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois:

\- Non, soupira-t-il.

Elle supposa qu'il était un peu déprimé. D'accord, il avait toujours l'air déprimé. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il était très réservé et solitaire. Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentit qu'elle lui devait une chance.

\- C'est quoi ton but ? Académique ? demanda-t-elle.

Il croisa rapidement son regard. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas la regarder directement, comme si c'était malpoli. Il fixa ses mains une nouvelle fois.

\- J'en ai pas vraiment.

\- Oh, dit-elle.

Elle sentait que la conversation s'effondrait de tous les côtés. Il ne saisissait aucune des perches qu'elle lui tendait, et ça devenait un peu bizarre.

\- Bon, bah, à plus.

Annabeth arriva à la porte avant que Nico ne se retourne et parle.

\- Ce lequel le tien ? demanda-t-il. Ton but, je veux dire.

Annabeth revint un peu sur ses pas, et s'appuya contre l'une des tables de pliage.

\- L'architecture.

\- Donc tu veux dessiner des plans de bâtiments, et tout ça ?

\- Ouais, et tout ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Les lèvres de Nico remuèrent légèrement, comme s'il voulait sourire mais s'était arrêté en chemin.

\- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois. Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

Nico hausa les épaules.

\- Voyager, peut-être ?

\- C'est pas un mauvais choix.

\- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, ou Jason, ou Percy. Vous, vous savez ce que vous voulez. Moi, je suis juste… (Il remua une main dans l'air) en roue libre.

\- Et tu crois que c'est quelque chose de mal ?

Il hausa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça assez souvent.

Annabeth se cala plus confortablement contre la table, et croisa les bras. Quand les vêtements de Nico furent prêts, la machine bipa. Nico sauta sur ses pieds et alla l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur le paralysa.

Annabeth, un peu préoccupée, lui demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Nico se pencha et attrapa un maillot de corps blanc; sauf qu'il n'était plus totalement blanc. À la place, il était plutôt rose. Le coupable était une chaussette rouge vif que Nico tenait dans son autre main.

Annabeth s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur du tambour. Le reste des vêtements blancs avait aussi été coloré. C'était un mélange de t-shirts et de sous-vêtements rosés.

\- C'est pour ça que je porte du noir, grogna Nico.

À la manière qu'il le dit, au regard triste, aux caleçons tintés… Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Elle se couvrit la bouche et émit une sorte de grognement.

Nico la regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes et les sourcils disparaissant derrière ses cheveux noirs. C'était comme s'il était choqué qu'elle puisse se moquer de sa mauvaise chance. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer le rire d'Annabeth.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas rire… c'est juste…

Elle repartit en fou-rire, presque douloureusement, et cogna la machine de la main en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle entendit Nico souffler, et le vit souriant lui aussi, ricanant de son malheur. Depuis qu'elle avait connu Nico au petit-déjeuner, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu réellement sourire. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retenait pas.

Ils partagèrent le rire pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jason entre dans la salle.

Il s'approcha d'eux, souriant, et demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Nico exposa son t-shirt ruiné, et Jason grimaça:

\- C'est pas de chance, mec.

\- C'est à cause de toi! rigola Nico en lui lançant la chaussette.

Elle atterrit sur son torse, et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape. Elle laissa une grosse tâche rouge et humide sur son t-shirt.

\- Vous êtes colocs ? demanda Annabeth.

\- À peine. Nico n'est presque jamais à la maison.

Jason pris la chaussette dans son poing et parla à Nico.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était tombée dans ton panier. Je peux payer pour tes vêtements…

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si mes sous-vêtements étaient sensés être vus, de toute façon.

Nico ouvrit un sèche-linge et commença à y mettre les vêtements humides.

\- Laisse-moi te le compenser, alors, dit Jason en souriant.

Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'ils les regardaient à tour de rôle.

\- Mon père dit qu'ils ferment la maison de vacances ce week-end, alors que si nous voulons y aller, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait y aller avec le van, et profiter des derniers jours d'été… Percy, Leo et Frank sont tous de la partie.

Il se tourna vers Annabeth et ajouta:

\- Andy, l'invitation est bien sûr pour toi aussi.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ouais! Plus on est de fous plus on rit!

\- C'est où ?

\- Juste après Santa Maria. Près du Parc National.

Annabeth ne connaissais pas la zone, mais ça semblait prometteur: soleil, sable et mer; tout pour ne pas passer le week-end toute seule.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas ? dit-elle, souriante.

Nico hocha la tête également.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Jason claqua des mains.

\- Parfait. On part cette après-midi! (Il sortit précipitamment, puis revint pour ajouter:) N'oubliez pas vos maillots de bain!

Le sourire d'Annabeth fondit alors que son estomac devenait pierre.

La route jusqu'à la maison de campagne fut divertissante, pour ne dire que ça.

C'était comme si tout les garçons s'étaient injecté du sucre et des boissons énergisantes dans les veines. Avec la promesse de n'avoir que peu, voire aucune, supervision, et celle de la maison des Grace, Annabeth s'y attendait.

Jason, au volant du van blanc « pour usage exclusif de l'Académie Bolt » (« C'est bon, expliqua-t-il, c'est l'avantage d'être le fils du proviseur! »), avait mit la radio à plein volume; à tel point que le van entier tremblait à cause des basses et des passagers dansant au rythme endiablé de la musique.

Annabeth, après s'être installée à l'arrière à côté de Nico, était spectatrice de toute l'action.

Devant, Jason et Frank sautillaient en balançant leurs têtes en unisson. Percy et Leo étaient dans la rangée du milieu, hurlant les paroles des chansons et prenant leurs étuis à lunettes de soleil pour des micros. Remuants ses bras pour accentuer l'énonciation, Percy pointa Annabeth pour essayer de la faire chanter, mais elle le balaya d'un revers de la main, souriante. Percy et Leo s'amusaient bien assez pour tout le groupe.

Annabeth ne connaissait pas la chanson, donc elle se contentait de rester silencieuse à l'arrière… même si l'enceinte près de son oreille se chargeait de lui infliger un problème d'audition permanent.

Vu que le trajet durait quatre heures, l'agitation finit par retomber, et la musique fut baissée à un volume raisonnable. Ils prirent l'autoroute, traversant villes comme forêts, et au bout d'un moment, Annabeth eut une belle vue sur l'océan qui s'étendait à l'horizon derrière les côtes. Les crêtes des vagues semblaient avoir été sorties d'un tableau, blanches et mousseuses.

C'était une très belle journée, ce qui n'était pas trop une surprise en Californie, pensa-t-elle; mais elle en était quand même reconnaissante et elle prévoyait un excellent week-end - malgré le fait qu'elle n'allait malheureusement pas pouvoir nager avec le reste du groupe. Elle allait devoir mentir encore une fois pour expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas enlever son t-shirt, ou pourquoi elle devait se changer dans une salle à part, ou pourquoi (un sentiment très désagréable l'envahit)… _Est-ce que les garçons se baignaient nus ensemble pour s'amuser? Ça existe?_ Elle décida de ne plus penser à ça, sauf si c'était strictement nécessaire, donc elle secoua la tête et la vida de toutes les images "dépourvues de vêtements".

Percy avait posé sa tête contre la vitre, et Annabeth vit le reflet de ses yeux regarder l'océan. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs, rêveur, et Annabeth sourit aussi.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand Jason entra dans un chemin de terre privé longé de sapins. Les seules lumières qu'elle vu à travers les arbres, comme une paire d'yeux brillants, étaient deux fenêtres d'une grande maison blanche au style Palladien. Non, pas une maison; plus une villa.

\- C'est ça, ta maison de vacances? demanda Annabeth en fixant la symétrie du lieu et eut mal en regardant sa grandeur.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la maison "régulière" de Jason.

Jason gara le van dans un petit garage près des jardins et d'un patio bien éclairé, à côté de la maison.

\- Ouais, dit Jason. J'ai passé beaucoup d'étés ici. Allez, entrez!

Quand Annabeth fut à l'extérieur du van, la villa sembla encore plus grande. C'était probablement l'équivalent de trois maisons en une. La propriété solitaire était entourée d'arbres et bordait la plage par l'arrière. Une rangée de torches à allure "flamme olympique" formait un chemin vers la mer, et l'envie de tout laisser tomber et de se mettre à pleurer du fait de la beauté du lieu était considérable.

Percy apparu près d'Annabeth, et lui pris son sac marin des mains. Il passa son propre sac et celui d'Annabeth au dessus de son épaule, et ne perdit pas la cadence alors qu'il suivit les autres vers les portes principales.

\- Hé! cria-t-elle en courant après lui.

\- Tu baves.

\- Ça veut pas dire que je ne peux pas porter mes affaires!

Elle sauta pour lui reprendre le sac, mais il le balançant d'un côté à l'autre, le tenant haut, comme s'il secouait une carotte en face d'un âne. Elle attrapa le bas du sac et le tira vers elle, donc Percy le lâcha, souriant. Elle fronça le nez vers lui, et il laissa échapper une rire désinvolte.

Ils montèrent ensemble les marches menant à l'entrée, où Jason parlait déjà à une jolie femme portant un t-shirt jaune et un short en jean. Ses cheveux courts et soyeux étaient ramassés en une queue de cheval, et elle avait de la poussière jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait les mains sur ses hanches, et parlait à Jason comme s'il était en retard pour le dîner.

Quoi qu'à la manière dont Jason la présenta, il l'était peut-être.

\- Les mecs, voici Demi. C'est la gardienne de la maison, et notre chef à demeure.

\- Salut tout le monde, dit-elle avec un accent du Sud accueillant.

Son sourire était chaleureux, et elle les salua de la main, les regardant un par un.

\- Bienvenue!

\- Vous vous occupez de cet endroit? demanda Annabeth.

\- Presque tout ce que vous voyez, c'est moi. Surtout le jardin. Venez! Installez-vous! Vous devez vous reposer pour le travail qui vous attends!

Percy s'arrêta au seuil de la maison.

\- Travail?

\- Chéri, tu ne croyais pas que vous étiez ici gratuitement, pas vrai?

Jason soupira.

\- Demi, tu peux pas nous laisser tranquilles?

Demi ria e bon coeur et attrapa le bras de Jason:

\- Oh mon bel enfant d'été… Je fais te faire travailler comme une mule dans un champs!

Jason regarda par dessus son épaule à la recherche d'aide, mais il ne trouva que Leo tapant son poing contre sa paume ouverte, Frank posant une main sur son front, et un regard glacial de la part de Nico. À la manière dont Jason souriait faiblement, il avait très bien su ce qui les attendait.

Après avoir laissé leurs affaires dans les chambres libres (qui étaient très nombreuses), tout le monde se retrouva sur la véranda du rez-de-chaussé, pour goûter aux célèbres poitrines de boeuf à la sauce barbecue sur du pain fait-maison préparées par Demi, avec de la salade venant directement du potager. La nuit était tombée et les moustiques étaient tenus à distance par des dizaines de bougies allumées tout autour d'eux.

Percy, assis en face d'Annabeth, se resservit de tous ce qu'il pouvait. Ça comptait sûrement comme se resservir deux fois.

\- Vraiment bon, Demi, dit-il la bouche pleine. Genre, vraiment vraiment bon.

Bon était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. La viande fondait presque dans la bouche d'Annabeth. C'était parfaitement cuisiné.

Demi était assise en tête de table, le menton reposant sur ses mains, souriante.

\- Merci.

\- Il est dans l'équipe de natation, lui expliqua Jason. Son métabolisme est hors-du-commun.

Elle eut l'air impressionné.

\- Mange autant que tu voudra, alors, Percy. Tu m'éviteras les restes. Et toi Frank? Un peu de salade de chou?

\- Non, merci, dit-il en levant une main. La mayo et moi, on n'est pas trop copains.

\- J'comprend. Et toi, Andy?

Annabeth secoua la tête.

\- Je suis pleine. Je suis presque sûre qu'il va falloir m'attacher, sinon je vais partir d'ici en roulant.

Demi rit et Percy rapprochent le bol de lui. Sérieux, il pouvait l'emmener avec lui.

\- Alors, dites-moi: comment va l'école? demanda-t-elle à la table. Vous vous préparez déjà pour Les Filles de Bolt?

Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Les Filles de Bolt? demanda Nico, confus lui aussi.

Jason grogna.

\- Ah, Nico. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es qu'en première année [NA: aux US, il n'y a que 4 ans de Lycée (de "High School")] Désolé.

\- Pas de problème, mais c'est quoi?

Leo termina sa limonade et expliqua:

\- C'est un truc qu'on fait chaque année pour la charité. On se déguise en travestis, et on chante en play-back. La meilleure performance gagne cinq cents dollars, une XBox, et trois absences excusées.

\- Attends, tu as dis travestis? Genre, vous vous déguisez en femmes? demanda Annabeth les yeux ronds.

\- Ouais! Mais bon, je dois avouer que Percy et Jason sont pas trop belles.

\- Mec! protesta Percy la bouche pleine.

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer l'évidence.

Percy grogna mais continua de manger.

\- Par contre, Frank et moi? dit Leo en passant son bras au cou de Frank. On va gagner cette année, c'est sûr.

\- C'est en couple?

\- Par colocs'. T'es coincée avec la fille la plus moche du campus, Andy.

Percy lança un morceau de salade à Leo qui se colla sur ses cheveux. Leo se passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, mais la feuille de laitue ne s'enlevait pas. Percy ricana.

Annabeth pris un air suffisant et demanda à Leo:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que je ne vais pas gagner?

\- Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que tu es ce qu'il faut pour être une fille.

—

Le lendemain matin, Demi tenu sa parole en les mettant tous à travailler dès l'aube. Le petit-déjeuner fut trop rapide. Annabeth n'eut même pas le temps de digérer ses oeufs et son bacon avant d'avoir un seau et une serpillère dans les mains pour nettoyer tous les parquets de la maison.

Percy était chargé du nettoyage des fenêtres (de l'intérieur et l'extérieur), ce qui était compliqué vu que la grande majorité était située six mètres au-dessus du sol.

Nico et Jason avait pour mission de repeindre le hangar à bateaux et la cabane du jardin. Leo était collé au dépoussiérage et à la cuisine avec Demi, et Frank devait laver à la main tous les tissus délicats, comme les rideaux et les tissus recouvrant les meubles.

\- Comment ça se passe, Cendrillon? demanda Percy à Annabeth alors qu'il déplacer son échelle vers la prochaine fenêtre.

Annabeth s'essuya la sueur du front et essora la serpillière.

\- J'ai presque fini, je crois.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. J'parie que je suis plus rapide!

\- Quoi, comme une course?

Le sourire de Percy était éclatant. Annabeth l'imita et gloussa.

\- Troisdeuxun; partez! cria Percy.

Il se précipita le haut de l'échelle, et Annabeth passa la serpillère si vite d'un côté à l'autre que le bois aurait du prendre feu. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'amusait autant en faisant le ménage.

Demi, après avoir inspecté leur travail, fut satisfaite et les laissa partir. Ce fut une précipitation folle alors qu'ils dévalaient pied-nus les escaliers menant à la plage. Les garçons hurlèrent en se bousculant pour arriver le premier. Ça n'importait que peu, en fait, vu que les t-shirts s'envolaient et, un par un, chaque garçon plongea dans les vagues.

Le jour était chaud, et le sable encore plus chaud sous les pieds d'Annabeth. Elle arriva à l'ombre du parasol qui avait était installé auparavant, et étendit sa serviette pour s'assoir dessus.

Nico fit de même.

\- Tu ne vas pas nager? demanda Annabeth.

\- Je n'aime pas le soleil, répondit-il.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, regardant les garçons littéralement gambader dans les vagues. Annabeth ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher: ses yeux trouvaient constamment Percy. C'était presque comme s'il avait été déshydraté, séparé de l'eau depuis si longtemps. Quand il émergea à la surface, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage, Annabeth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se résigna à dessiner des cercles dans le sable avec ses orteils.

Il était dans son élément. Avec les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau obscure brillant sous le soleil, il avait l'air d'un dieu. Quoi que l'image fut brisée quand il se mit à danser, avec un mouvement de hanches qui faisait sûrement Elvis Presley se retourner dans sa tombe. Il était tellement bête.

Elle joua avec l'ourlet de son nouveau maillot de bain de garçon, en essayant de cacher son sourire. La brise marine la submergea, et elle sentit les sapins qui longeait le sable. C'étaient les vacances dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Nico sortit un paquet de cartes de son sac, qu'il commença à étaler sur la serviette.

\- Tu veux jouer? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Mythomagic.

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, dit Nico avec une agitation presque enfantine.

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux d'Annabeth, et elle put y voir une étincelle qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu avant. Peut-être, lentement mais sûrement, Nico commençait à s'ouvrir à elle.

\- C'est dur?

\- Non… Bon, je veux dire… Ouais. Mais tu vas comprendre.

\- J'accepte le défi, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Nico.

Il lui montra toutes les cartes et ui expliqua leurs utilités, et combien de points elle gagnerai ou perdrai en fonction de la manière de jouer. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parlait tellement. Les bousculades des garçons dans l'eau n'étaient plus une distraction. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec Nico. Il avait une présence tranquillisante, qui ne demandait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de l'impressionner tout le temps.

\- Andy! Nico! Venez! appella soudainement Percy en agitant ses bras. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore assis là-bas?

\- Ouais, les nerds! cria Leo. Venez!

Frank et Jason les auraient probablement rejoint s'ils n'étaient pas occupés à faire le poirier sous l'eau, leurs jambes tombants quand ils essayaient de garder l'équilibre.

\- Je ne sais pas nager, mentit Annabeth.

Nico secoua la tête:

\- On est occupés!

\- Venez juste patauger un moment! C'est génial! dit Percy en envoyant une vague d'eau dans le dos de Leo.

Annabeth regarda Nico. Il leva une épaule.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Le grand t-shirt noir était pratiquement un piège à soleil, donc l'eau semblait plus attrayante chaque seconde.

\- Sûr? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, dit-il avec un tout petit sourire.

\- D'accord. Je reviens tout de suite. Regardes pas mes cartes.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Maintenant venait la partie compliquée. Elle voulait vraiment aller se baigner, mais l'obstacle évident l'en empêchait. Elle avait juste besoin de plonger vite fait, puis ressortir. Personne ne remarquerai rien, vu que le t-shirt foncé cachait plus qu'assez.

L'eau était froide, assez froide pour lui couper le souffle, et elle marcha encore, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Percy la regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi, t'enlèves pas ton t-shirt? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je me rafraichit, c'est tout, dit-elle en bougeant les pieds pour s'enfoncer dans le sable.

\- Trop nul, dit-il, quoi que sans méchanceté.

Il tourna sur lui-même, envoyant un tsunami directement sur Annabeth, qui reçu l'eau en plein visage. L'eau froide congela sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se figea, la bouche ouverte.

Percy gloussa et lui tira la langue.

Elle sentit la revanche s'enflammer dans ses tripes, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Espèce de…

Percy se retourna et s'enfuit, riant comme un gamin, puis Annabeth sentit le courant de la mer. Au début, elle n'y pensa pas trop, avec les vagues se cassant sur elle et tout ça, mais ensuite elle sentit le sable fondre sous ses pieds.

Les vagues devinrent plus clames, et soudain elle n'eut plus pied. Elle était dans des eaux plus profondes, et elle réalisa avec horreur que la rive était très loin. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide ou de dire quelque chose. Elle essaya de nager vers les autres, qui lui tournaient le dos, mais le courant était trop fort, comme des mains la tirant vers l'océan.

Son maillot de bain se coinça dans quelque chose, et Annabeth fut tirée sous l'eau.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas... un chapitre!  
_

_Bon, j'avoue, près de 6 mois pour publier un chapitre, ça craint... mais je vais essayer de publier assez régulièrement l'année prochaine (et hop, encore une bonne résolution!)._

_Bref, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu (ça se voit sûrement), mais je le ferai dans les prochains jours. Le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit, mais je me concentre sur mon autre fic avant de le finir (mais comme je voyage près de 48 heures dans 2 jours, j'aurai le temps d'écrire)._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une super année 2016!_

_Comme habitude, je précise que l'histoire n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la version originale en anglais écrite par** flycrowbar** sur tumblr ou sur fanfiction._

_*edit* J'avais oublié de répondre aux reviews, et je ne sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, donc si je ne vous réponds pas/ vous réponds deux fois, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire, mais ne vous vexez pas..._

**_Tytania: _**_J'ai un peu dépassé la date du 14 juillet, je crois... Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.  
_

**_ila: _**_*essaye de ne pas se sentir super coupable* euh... oui, un été sans chapitres c'est dur... et euh... jusqu'en janvier? _

_**sianaha:** (1) euh... on va devoir demander a talitha. C'est vrai que _théoriquement_, en vacances on a plus de temps pour écrire... le truc c'est qu'en vacances, je revoit ma famille, je me balade, je voyage... et j'ai franchement pas trop envie de publier une fois par semaine (parce que si je publie une fois par semaine, vu que j'ai deux fics, il faut écrire deux chapitres par semaines et c'est au dessus de mes moyens quand je suis en vacances). Là je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps pour publier. Mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire, même quand je m'asseyais à le faire. (je ne suis pas fâchée, même si je crois que cette réponse à l'air un peu agressive. Je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des conseils et suggestions).  
(2) il a bien été posté, ton premier commentaire :)_

_**BS:** Voila un autre chapitre! Bah je suppose qu'il est curieux, et n'a pas envie qu'Andy croit qu'il n'accepterai pas de vivre avec lui s'il apprenais qu'Andy est gay. Il crois qu'Andy est gay parce qu'il a retrouvé Andy et Luke s'embrassant comme le ferai un couple (et comme ne le feraient pas deux amis hommes car ils sont c** des fois), et qu'Andy l'a présenté comme son "ami" et est devenu tout rouge. Percy interprète tout ça comme Andy étant gay et ayant honte que ça se sache, car aujourd'hui la société est bien trop homophobe (imbéciles d'homophobes, si tu veux mon avi). Bref, merci pour la review, et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris aussi longtemps pour publier._

_**WolfBlut:** Merci pour tes reviews sur toutes mes fics, ça fait énormément plaisir. Et oui, que ferait-on sans Chiron? La suite arrive assez vite, je l'espère (je suis déjà bien avancée dans l'écriture pour cette fic, mais pas sur la mer des monstres). _

**_Tauruan: _**_Merc__i pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Chiron est toujours là pour sauver la mise ;)_

_**Malia-teen:** hahaha apparemment tout le monde s'est rendu compte que Chiron allait faire quelque chose! Pour le moment où Percy va découvrir la vérité... je ne veux pas trop en dire, donc... il faudra juste attendre! (mais c'est génial). Merci! Contente que la traduction ne soit pas catastrophique ;) et voilà le prichain chapitre, un peu (ha! beaucoup) tard..._

_**Guest: **Merci! C'est génial d'avoir autant de soutient. Oui, traduire est difficile (des fois, je me relis et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire des absurdités pareilles...) mais vous ne méritiez pas d'attendre aussi longtemps._

_**Tytania:** Merci pour le soutient :) ça fait énormément plaisir. Oui, mes études m'ont complétement empéché d'écrire, et je n'allais pas les risquer pour ce chapitre, soyons honnêtes. _

_**Anonyme:** Salut! Et bien... je n'avais aucune idée de la date du prochain chapitre, mais le voici! Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on me demande de publier (surtout après six mois d'absence)._

_**Bourriquet:** Merci! Contente que ça plaise! À bientôt!_

_**Viovio:** Merci pour la review! Et non, je n'abandonne pas, promis. Je prends mon temps, mais je finirai cette fic! (bon, la traduction, vu que la fic originelle n'est pas encore finie)._

_**Cochonet:** (et encore un personnage de Winnie l'Ourson! Il manque Tigrou maintenant!) Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise :) La suite est (enfin) là!_

_**Clantang3000:** Coucou! Et bien, oui! Je continue! (Et tout le monde dois te remercier, parce que j'ai finis le chapitre après avoir lu ta review!)_

_*Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire*_


	15. Polaroïd et pomme de terre

**15\. Polaroïds et pommes de terre**

Percy arrêta de courir et se retourna, attendant l'éclaboussure qui allait lui tomber dessus, mais il ne vit que l'océan. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Andy entre les vagues qui allait sûrement l'attaquer par surprise, mais il ne vit rien. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement après un moment à scruter l'océan. Les vagues était bizarres, rompues au milieu par des eaux calmes; trop calmes…

\- Andy? appela-t-il, avec l'espoir perdu qu'il s'agissait juste d'une blague.

Il ne voulait pas penser que quelque chose était arrivé à Andy, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le noeud à la gorge lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Son estomac semblait imploser, et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Ça aurait pu être simple de croire que tout allait bien; mais Percy n'était pas aussi dupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Jason.

Percy l'ignora et claqua les doigts vers Nico. ("_Va chercher de l'aide!"_) Puis il couru vers la turbulence.

\- Percy, attends! cria quelqu'un, mais Percy n'écouta pas.

Il n'entendait rien à part les battements de son coeur, et il plongea. L'eau rugit à ses oreilles quand il fut tiré par l'océan trop vite pour pouvoir nager. Sous l'eau, c'était un univers complètement différent, plein d'eau mouvantes et de bulles tourbillonnantes. Il fut complètement déboussolé, tournant de manière incontrollable.

Puis Percy vit une silhouette floue et obscure, accrochée au coral, et il le su; alors il nagea directement vers elle. Il eut à peine le temps de passer son bras autour du torse d'Andy et de tirer; il sentit quelque chose se déchirer, le maillot d'Andy, et ils furent libres, se dégageant plus loin dans l'océan.

Les poumons brûlant, sa vue s'obscurcit, et il ne pu voir de quel côté il fallait aller. Donc il se propulsa de côté, vers des eaux plus calmes.

Percy poussa du pied et ils sortirent tous les deux à la surface. Andy était aussi lourd qu'un… bon, aussi lourd qu'un corps pouvait être. Percy grogna et souffla, essayant de porter Andy plus haut à la surface, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'Andy ne répondait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se soucier de ça maintenant. Il devait mettre Andy et lui-même en sûreté. Il nagea assez pour tous les deux, mais pas vers la plage — il nagea vers la forêt.

Il porta Andy sur son épaule dès qu'il eut pied dans l'eau boueuse, et il trébucha en avant, titubant de fatigue. Les mains du garçon étaient molles alors que Percy le portait vers la rive couverte d'herbe à la lisière de la forêt, et le posait à terre. Il s'accorda une demie-seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de s'occuper d'Andy, qui ne respirait toujours pas.

\- Andy! Andy! cria Percy en lui secouant les épaules. La tête d'Andy se contenta de bouger mollement vers le côté, et Percy sentit la panique lui monter à la gorge.

Il réfléchit furieusement pour décider quoi faire en premier, choisissant finalement de rapprocher son oreille aux lèvres d'Andy, puis il attendit. Il ne sentit, ni entendit, rien.

Les mains tremblantes, il posa ses doigts sur le cou d'Andy et chercha un pouls. Et il y en avait un, mais très faible. Trop faible.

Il devait aider Andy à respirer.

Il regarder Andy, la peau virant lentement au violet, et il sut que s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, Andy mourrait.

Se ressaisissant, il releva le menton d'Andy vers le ciel, et lui boucha le nez. Il se pencha, rapprochant ses lèvres à celles, pâles, d'Andy, et ferma les yeux.

Mais Andy se cabra, crachant de l'eau sur le visage de Percy, se redressant et inspirant fortement.

Percy s'assit alors qu'Andy toussait, soufflait et s'étouffait. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, puis posa son regard sur Percy, assis là.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Andy.

Soulagé, Percy se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Andy, et dut se rappeler de respirer, lui aussi. Ses bras semblaient être faits en ciment. Il serait heureux de rester couché là pour toujours. Il regarda le ciel bleu; il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était aussi bleu, et réalisa qu'il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux.

Et qu'il le referait une nouvelle fois sans hésiter un instant.

Il avait vaguement conscience d'Andy, couché à ses côtés, se couvrant de ses bras comme s'il avait mal.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé, pas vrai? demanda Percy, sans quitter les nuages des yeux.

\- Non… dit Andy. Mais mon maillot s'est cassé.

Ils restèrent silencieux, et Percy pouvait entendre les cris lointains des autres, qui courraient sûrement vers eux à travers la forêt. Tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas si mal d'être seul avec Andy. Ça lui donnait le temps de récupérer, d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé, et d'apprécier le calme avant la frénésie qui ne tarderait plus.

\- Donc… tu le sais? demanda Andy, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

Il y avait une tension dans ses mots, comme s'il attendait une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Percy supposa qu'il était délirant, sûrement en état de choc.

\- Savoir quoi?

\- À propos… de moi.

Percy sourit et pouffa.

\- Ouais, je sais que j'en sais plus sur les turbulences que toi.

Andy se tourna vers lui. Percy croisa son regard et continua a sourire; à l'opposé de la mine écarquillée d'Andy. Mais Percy n'y pouvait rien, il était heureux.

\- ILS SONT MORTS! hurla Leo depuis la limite de la forêt.

Percy se redressa, s'asseyant.

\- Oh, corrigea Leo. Oubliez ça, ils vont bien.

Andy s'assis également et vouta les épaules. Il grelotait tellement que ses cheveux gouttaient comme les poils d'un chien se secoua pour se sécher.

Les autres apparurent à la lisière de la forêt, Demi à l'arrière portant une tour de serviettes dans ses bras. Elle se précipita vers Andy et le couvrit avec chacune d'entre elles, même au dessus de sa tête. Percy regarda la tête d'Andy, rouge et fixant le sol, et voulu dire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral; en vain.

\- Allez, debut! grogna Demi en tirant Andy vers le haut. Il y a une bonne tasse de thé chaud qui t'attends à l'intérieur.

Andy et Demi disparurent dans les bois, le reste du groupe suivant un peu après.

\- Mec, dit Leo en fixant Percy. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- Pas vraiment, je veux dire, je l'ai juste attrapé…

\- C'était comme un film d'action! souligna Nico, hochant la tête.

Jason donna un cou de coude à Percy et sourit.

Frank lui trappa le dos:

\- Tu es comme un héros.

\- Ouais, dit Percy, souriant faiblement. Ouais…

Jason interrompu:

\- Comme un héros? Mec, _c'est _un héros.

\- Tu m'as compris…

Percy s'arrêta et laissa les autres le devancer. Il était sûr, à ce moment-là, que sa vie serait bien plus noire si Andy n'en faisait pas partie.

* * *

Annabeth ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui.

La manière dont il l'avait regardée, une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux verts, et l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage, la proximité de son sourire fatigué…

C'était comme une photo instantanée du monde au moment où elle y avait été ramenée, comme une Polaroid développée dans sa mémoire. C'était une amélioration certaine par rapport à l'image de sa première rencontre avec Percy; même si elle aurait aimé que son meilleur souvenir avec Percy eut été sous de meilleures conditions, par exemple, sans inclure une noyade.

Demi l'avait ramenée à la maison, et elle s'assit en essayant de reprendre son calme. Il aurait été facile de s'effondrer, mais elle se mordit la lèvre et garda tout pour elle. Andy ne pleurait pas, donc Andy ne pleura pas.

Les mains tremblantes, Annabeth but son thé, puis s'excusa pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle enleva son t-shirt et trouva ses bandages toujours intacts autour de sa poitrine. Ils étaient trempés. Elle les enleva et mis à sécher dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir, elle vu les marques rouges sur son dos. Elle les toucha, ses doigts froids contre la chaleur des marques, et elle était reconnaissante que les bandages aient fait leur travail.

Percy ne savait toujours rien.

Annabeth jeta son maillot de bain ruiné, se changea et mis des habits plus confortables: des shorts et son pull préféré.

Elle rangea les bandages, maintenant juste humides, dans son sac, et descendit une nouvelle fois. La maison était silencieuse quand Annabeth traversa le salon pour aller dans la cuisine.

Le mur en face de l'océan était fait de grandes fenêtres allant du sol au plafond. Le coucher du soleil projetait une lueur orange sur le marbre blanc du comptoir recouvrant la plus grande partie de la pièce. Demi était penchée face au four, qu'elle ferma en entendant Annabeth entrer.

\- Andy! Comment tu te sens, petit?

\- Je… je vais bien. Où est tout le monde?

Demi pointa son pouce par dessus son épaule, au même moment où Annabeth vu Frank par la fenêtre, tenant une balle de foot par dessus sa tête, prêt à la relancer aux autres qui attendaient sûrement hors de vue.

\- Tu veux les rejoindre? demanda Demi.

Annabeth secoua la tête:

\- Pas vraiment.

Elle devrait l'admettre, elle avait honte. Ce n'était pas sa faute de s'être fait emporter par le courant, mais elle se sentait bête. Elle ne voulait pas être impuissante, et elle ne voulait pas être perçue comme impuissante. Confronter les garçons n'était pas une épreuve qu'elle voulait affronter pour l'instant.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide? demanda Annabeth. Je dois me changer les idées.

\- Bien sûr, dit Demi.

Elle s'accroupit derrière le comptoir et en sortit un sac de pommes de terre qu'elle posa sur le dessus du meuble.

\- Tu peux éplucher et couper les pommes de terre, si tu veux. Je vais faire de la purée pour ce soir. La viande est déjà dans le four. Ça te va?

Il y avait probablement dix kilos de pommes de terre dans le sac, mais ça permettait à Annabeth d'enterrer ses pensées sous le travail en perspective. Elle hocha la tête, et offrit un petit sourire. Demi lui tapota l'épaule, et sortit de la cuisine.

Annabeth se plaça debout face au comptoir, avec le soleil couchant en face, et se mit à éplucher. Une par une, elle laissa l'économe faire tout le travail, laissant les épluchures retomber dans un bol; Demi avait dit quelque chose sur le compost du jardin, donc les épluchures seraient bonnes à recycler.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Annabeth, concentrée sur les pommes de terre, failli bondir. L'économe lui glissa entre les doigts et elle peina à le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe.

Percy était debout là, l'air légèrement amusé, puis s'approcha d'elle. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir l'air marin qui l'entourait encore.

\- Je crois que je m'en sors bien, dit-elle.

Elle sentait sa température grimper, et Percy n'aida pas en s'inclinant en face d'elle pour regarder le sac ouvert.

\- C'est littéralement une tonne de pommes de terre, déclara Percy.

\- Pas littéralement.

\- Bah, ce n'est que de la sémantique.

\- Bien grand mot, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es un bon prof.

Pour un compliment sortit de nul part qui fit trembler ses genoux, Annabeth le laissa gagner. Il se saisit une pomme de terre, et se mit à éplucher avec elle.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble, leurs coudes se touchant presque pendant qu'ils épluchaient et coupaient jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'une pile (un peu moins) énorme de pommes de terre dans le pot. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon quand Percy rompit le silence.

\- Tu te sens bien? demanda-t-il.

\- On me pose beaucoup cette question; je commence à croire que peut-être je ne devrais pas aller bien.

Elle essaya de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ça sonnait un peu trop vrai, même à ses oreilles.

\- Il fait dire que tu as failli, euh… (Percy s'arrêta, comme s'il ne voulait pas prononcer les mots "noyer" ou "mourir".)

\- Sincèrement, je vais bien.

Elle pouvait sentir Percy la regarder, et elle remarqua qu'il avait arrêté d'éplucher sa pomme de terre. Mais elle se concentra sur la sienne, déterminée à ne pas le regarder.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais, dit-il tout bas.

Annabeth s'arrêta au milieu d'une épluchure, son coeur se serrant. Elle se rappela avoir regardé le ciel déformé par les vagues, et pensé que c'était bizarrement une manière tranquille de partir, avant de ne plus se souvenir de rien. Mais elle avait eu peur, aussi. Non; elle avait été _terrifiée_.

Puis elle le vit, agenouillé à ses côtés, et elle avait su que tout allait s'arranger. Quelque chose se rependit dans sa poitrine, et elle se bâtit pour contenir les larmes qui brûlaient dans ses yeux.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour qu'elles ne coulent pas, et tourna le dos à Percy. Le fait d'essayer de contenir les larmes rendit la bataille encore plus dure à mener.

\- Hé, t-tu pleures? demanda Percy.

Elle secoua la tête, mais refusa de parler, craignant qu'il puisse entendre sa voix se briser ou voir ses épaules trembler. Elle retint son souffle pour maintenir une apparence calme.

Furieusement, elle sécha les larmes de ses yeux avec son poignet, et respira un bon coup. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers le comptoir, une pomme de terre d'apparence étrange l'attendait sur sa planche à découper.

\- Elle ressemble à qui? demanda Percy en pointant la patate du bout de l'économe.

Annabeth cligna des yeux. La pomme de terre était trapue et ronde, avec une tache de terre au milieu qui ressemblait à un bouc.

Elle froissa les sourcils et regarda Percy:

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

\- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à mon entraîneur, Hedge.

Percy prit la pomme de terre et la fit danser dans les airs, alors qu'il froissait son visage et baissa sa voix pour aboyer:

\- Vous nagez dans de la mélasse! De _l'intensité_!

Annabeth sourit.

\- Mon imitation a besoin de travail, dit-il en se raclant la gorge et en épluchant la partie supérieure de sa pomme de terre avec l'économe.

\- Et tu en pense quoi de celle-ci? dit Annabeth en brandissant une nouvelle.

Celle-ci était svelte, et Annabeth y découpa des yeux froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas aux normes! dit-elle en serrant les lèvres et en essayent de mettre exactement assez de mépris dans sa voix.

\- Octave! Oh, je hais ce type! Bien joué, dit Percy, un sourire aux lèvres.

S'il savait qu'elle avait été sur le point de pleurer, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Percy fouilla dans le sac et trouva une nouvelle patate.

\- Salut, beau gosse! gazouilla-t-il. Celle-ci est moi, de toute évidence.

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Bah, c'est pas évident?

\- Non.

\- Si. Regarde comment le profile est magnifique et raffiné.

Annabeth lui arracha la pomme de terre des mains, et la plaça près de son visage pour comparer. Elle ferma même un oeil, comme si elle était examinatrice professionnelle.

\- Ah, oui. Percy Jackfrite.

\- Patate Jackson? suggéra Percy en tendant le bras, un pétillement dans les yeux.

\- Ça sonne plutôt bien, déclara Annabeth en laissant tomber la pomme de terre dans la main de Percy, souriant elle aussi.

Demi fit irruption exactement à ce moment-là et dit:

\- Plus d'épluchage, moins de rigolade, tous les deux. Vous vouliez aider, je vais vous faire tenir parole!

\- Oui, patronne, dit Percy en épluchant furieusement sa pomme de terre sosie.

Annabeth le regarda faire, puis s'y mit elle aussi, un sourire permanent aux lèvres.

Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Percy dans sa vie.

* * *

_...Salut! Comment vous allez? Je sais, j'ai _encore _pris près de trois mois à publier le chapitre... Mais je vous promets que j'essaie de faire mieux!_

_Comme d'habitude: cette histoire n'est pas à moi, c'est une traduction de la merveille fanfiction de **flyingcrowbar**, que vous pouvez trouver__ ici: __flyingcrowbar. tumblr post/102034414808/i-got-a-boy__ ou ici: __fanfiction:_ _s/10616649/1/I-Got-a-Boy__._

_Je suis d'autant plus désolée d'avoir laissé le chapitre à ce moment plein de suspens... Mais vous ne pouvez pas être trop fâchés parce que ce chapitre est juste génial, je trouve (ils sont pas trop mignons, tous les deux?) Bref, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, je suis juste nulle pour me souvenir de publier..._

_Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire plus souvent, j'ai enfin retrouvé le plaisir d'écrire que j'avais un peu perdu dernièrement. _

_Pour le "Percy Jackfrite"... l'original est "Percy Jackspud", parce que "Spud" est un synonyme de pomme de terre. Comme en français on n'a que "patate" et "pomme de terre", j'ai trouvé que frite ça pouvait aller... (et j'avais rarement chercher un truc aussi bizarre que "synonyme de pomme de terre" sur google)_

_Je suis encore désolée de mon retard, et merci pour continuer à lire malgré tout!_

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Guest: _**_"_Fucking gonna report this_" Umm... Report what? I'm writing this translation with the authorization of the original author herself. _

**_Malia-teen: _**_Je sais, je suis incorrigible (si je n'ai pas une date limite pour rendre un texte écrit, je prends bien trop longtemps à le rendre...) Tu en as pensé quoi de cette suite? Et c'est sûr que moi j'aimerai bien un copain qui est le corps de Percy comme décrit par notre chère auteure... Merci pour la review!_

_**Tytania:** C'est vrai que couper à cet endroit precis et après ne pas publier pendant trois mois... Désolée (mais c'est mieux que Rick Riordan qui nous laisse avec Percy et Annabeth au fond du Tartare, non?) Et non, les bandages font bien leur boulot; rien de moulant (et surtout Percy est vraiment pas très perceptif, des fois...) Merci pour la review!_

**_Nanoush: _**_Oui! Bienvenue dans cette belle histoire! (Et tu as peut-être remarqué que les publications ne sont pas très régulières... mais j'essaye de me corriger, je le promets). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Merci pour la review :)_


	16. Fêtes et surprises

**16\. Fêtes et surprises**

Les flames oranges caressèrent le ciel quand le feu de camp grandit avec la buche rajoutée par Frank. Il recula en vitesse quand les braises s'envolèrent. Les étoiles étaient pleinement visibles dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, et Percy jeta un premier coup d'oeil à la voie lactée, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir. Grandir et vivre en ville lui faisait oublier tout ce qui l'attendait en dehors de ce qu'il voyait tous les jours.

Percy tendit un des longs bâtons qu'il avait ramassés dans les bois pour faire cuire les marshmallows à Frank, et les autres les rejoignirent peu après. Le diner avait été excellent, ce qui était prévisible vu le travail fourni par Andy et lui-même; il s'était empiffré assez pour tomber dans un coma. Andy fut le dernier à arriver, mais Percy lui garda une place entre lui et Nico. Andy s'assis, et sourit à Percy and il accepta le bâton à marshmallow.

Leo, assis de l'autre côté de Percy, était au milieu d'une de ses nombreuses théories:

\- Je veux juste dire qu'il y a une différence entre être bonne et belle.

Jason, depuis sa place de l'autre côté du feu, demanda:

\- Tu coucherai avec l'une et pas avec l'autre?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le Grand Canyon est beau que je veux me le faire.

Percy ricana et mit son marshmallow dans le feu jusqu'à il devienne complètement noir. Leo ne laissait jamais la conversation devenir ennuyante.

Frank, entre Jason et Leo, prit la parole:

\- Donc tu sortirai avec une fille juste en te basant sur son niveau dans l'échelle des bonasses?

\- Comme si une fille lui en donnerai l'opportunité, murmura Nico .

Nico et Andy partirent dans un fou rire silencieux.

\- D'accord, dit Leo. Être bonne, c'est une attitude. C'est juste la manière d'être d'une fille.

\- Confiance en soi, dit Jason. Le mot que tu cherches, c'est confiance en soi. Être confiante rends attractive.

\- Non, mec. La question c'est pas "est-ce que tu coucherai avec elle?", c'est "est-ce qu'elle est bonne?" Regarde-le de cette manière: Audrey Hepburn est belle, non? On est tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais est-ce qu'elle est bonne? Non.

\- D'accord, mais alors qui est "bonne" selon tes standards loufoques? demanda Percy en levant un sourcil.

Il ne pensait pas être aussi difficile, lui.

Leo réfléchit un moment, et mordit sa joue, avant de déclarer:

\- Piper.

Jason rechigna alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Percy se serra le ventre, et se balança sur sa chaise, et Jason fit mine de se lever. Leo leva une main défensivement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une observation! Une observation complètement innocente! dit Leo en souriant.

Jason se rassit, et secoua la tête, mais il sourit.

\- Donc, est-ce que ta mystérieuse copine est bonne? demanda Frank.

Leo prit un air défensif.

\- Elle est… elle est différente.

Les garçons grognèrent en unisson. Frank frappa Leo à l'épaule.

\- Double standards! dit-il.

\- Ce ne sont que des faits! Piper est bonne, c'est aussi simple que ça. Cally est… dans une toute autre catégorie.

Frank décoiffa Leo.

\- Il a raison à propos de Piper, mec, admit Percy à Jason. Comment elle a terminé avec toi? Par chantage?

Il crispa le nez, taquin, et Jason leva le poing; mais tout en jouant.

\- Comment _avez-vous_ fini ensemble? demanda Andy.

Jason haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste arrivé… On s'est rencontrés à une foire d'été, on s'est retrouvés sur internet, et tout a suivit tout seul.

\- C'est mignon. Vous êtes bien ensemble, dit Andy.

Jason hocha la tête.

\- Merci.

\- Et toi, Andy? demanda Frank. Tu as une copine?

Percy jeta un regard en coin à Andy. Après l'avoir surpris avec ce Luke, il était facile de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Andy allait-il l'admettre aux autres?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de copine, dit Andy en rougissant.

Percy retira le marshmallow du feu et le secoua pour le refroidir. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Il pinça le marshmallow avec précaution, qui avait la croute croustillante presque en feu, et il le retira du bâton. Il était encore trop chaud pour le manger, mais Percy le mangea quand même. Il secoua sa main en face de sa bouche, comme si ça pouvait aider.

\- Tu n'as même pas Facebook, dit Leo à Andy. Comment sommes-nous supposés de savoir quelque chose sur toi?

Andy tourna le bâton à marshmallow dans ses mains.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir.

\- Leo, laisse-le tranquille, dit Frank.

\- Quoi? Je veux juste le connaître un peu mieux, c'est tout.

\- As-tu déjà eu une copine, au moins _une fois_? demanda Nico.

Percy les regarda tous les deux, et mordit le reste de marshmallow fondu qu'il restait sur son pouce.

\- Non, rien de sérieux, dit Annabeth. Les filles ne sont pas trop intéressées.

\- Pas avec cette attitude! rugit Leo.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, il couru vers Andy et s'assis de force sur son siège, et ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il plaça un bras sur les épaules d'Andy et dit:

\- Ecoute bien et apprends, mon jeune padawan. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les filles.

Encore des grognements.

Percy s'installa à l'arrière du van avec Andy, et lui sourit quand la porte se ferma d'un claquement sec. Aux premières lueurs du jour, Demi leur disait au revoir de la main, et le van s'éloignait de la cabane de la plage. Le dimanche matin était arrivé bien trop vite au goût de Percy, mais il savait que le week-end devait inévitablement prendre fin.

Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'aller, en grande partie parce que tout le monde était épuisé. Ils étaient restés réveillés bien trop tard la nuit précédente.

Jason, drogué au café, avait mit la musique très basse, et tous les autres dormaient; ou du moins essayaient.

Percy se tourna vers Andy pour discuter, mais sa tête était reposée contre la fenêtre, et ses yeux étaient clos. Mais Percy savait qu'il ne dormait pas parce que son pouce traçait des cercles sur le dos de son autre main, serrée contre son ventre.

Percy était heureux qu'Andy se soit lâché au point de redevenir lui-même pendant le feu de camp, mais Percy voyait bien qu'il était toujours un peu en retrait, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment sa place parmi eux.

Honnêtement, ça avait été l'idée de Percy d'inviter Andy à la plage. Jason n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, ayant peut-être des doutes sur lui depuis le debut, mais Percy essayait vraiment de faire des efforts pour faire sentir à Andy qu'il était l'un des leurs, à présent. Ça devait être dur d'être le nouveau, d'essayer de se faire des amis dans une masse d'inconnus. Mais Percy sentait qu'Andy se tenait intentionnellement à l'écart des autres.

Honnêtement, ça expliquait l'étrangeté d'Andy quand il était arrivé. Il essayait surement de comprendre le nouvel endroit. Pensait-il que les autres le jugeraient s'ils savaient qu'il était gay? Pensait-il que _Percy_ le jugerait? Pensait-il par exemple qu'il le blesserait? Ça faisait mal au coeur d'y penser, mais il n'y avait rien que Percy puisse faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était continuer de le faire sentir bienvenu.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pendant les heures qui suivaient, Percy posa sa tête contre son siège, ferma les yeux, et essaya de se reposer un peu.

Ils avaient apparement choisi le week-end parfait pour aller à la plage, parce que l'automne décida d'arriver au campus pratiquement au même moment qu'eux. Percy était habitué aux climats extrêmes et aux températures glaciales de chez lui, et voir certains élèves porter des parkas en chemin vers l'entraînement de natation, alors que lui ne portait que ses pantalons de sport et une veste, le faisait marrer.

Les jours se firent plus courts, et les nuits plus longues, et Percy voulait désespérément rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir voir les feuilles changer. Sa mère lui avait laissé un message pendant un de ses entraînements, disant qu'elle faisait du pain à la citrouille (teint en bleu, bien sûr), et qu'elle pensait à lui. Ça le rendait extrêmement nostalgique.

Les cours était une bonne distraction. Et ça aidait qu'il ait des meilleurs résultats, tout grace à Andy.

Un jour en Mythologie, Chiron rendit une interro à Percy avec un grand C+ encerclé en haut de la feuille. Chiron lui donna un hochement de tête d'encouragement, et continua à rendre les copies. Percy ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il tapota l'épaule d'Andy et lui montra. Son sourire grandit, égalant celui de Percy.

\- C'est tout grâce à toi! dit Andy. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Percy se trépigna sur sa chaise, son agitation augmentant.

\- Je te dois encore ces cupcakes que je t'ai promis.

\- Je te prends au mot.

Le sourire d'Andy resta dans la mémoire de Percy, même après qu'il se retourne une nouvelle fois.

Avant même que Percy ait le temps de s'y préparer, l'après-midi d'Halloween était arrivé. Il laissait toujours la trouvaille de son costume pour la dernière minute, donc c'était une course folle pour être prêt à temps. Avec sa musique jouant en fond, un rythme ska _(**n/a:** je m'excuse si ce n'est pas la traduction, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est le "ska beat")_ juste assez rapide pour le faire humer "hunt-ss" avec la musique, Percy farfouilla dans son placard et en sortit deux cintres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Batman ou Han Solo? demanda Percy, exhibant les deux costumes. Il les secoua en face d'Andy, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à décider.

Andy, qui était couché sur son lit, sépara les yeux de son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne peux pas débarquer à la fête Ac-Apollo sans un déguisement.

\- Aca-quoi?

Percy baissa les déguisements et inclina la tête.

\- Ac-Apollo. Le groupe à capella.

\- Je crois que tu oublie sans arrêt que je suis nouveau, ici, dit Andy avec un sourire en coin.

Percy lui rendit son sourire. C'était comme s'il connaissait Andy depuis des années, et il devait se rappeler constamment de ce genre de choses.

\- Okay, donc après une tonne de plaintes concernant le bruit, l'administration de l'école fit acheter à tous les élèves de musique une maison hors du camus, pour qu'ils puissent répéter et tout ça. C'est un bâtiment colonial, tu vas adorer. Enfin, bon, comme ce n'est pas techniquement dans les limites du campus, ils se permettent un peu tout, donc les Ac-Apollo organisent une énorme fête chaque année pour Halloween, et tout le monde est invité, même les fille d'Herald.

\- Donc, laisse-moi deviner, c'est bruyant?

\- Évidemment!

\- Mais on est en milieu de semaine. On a cours demain.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave. C'est juste une nuit. Tu vas venir, du coup?

Andy se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai plein de travail à faire.

\- Non! T'as pas de travail à Halloween!

Andy secoua la tête, souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un jour festif que ma vie s'arrête. En plus, je n'ai même pas de déguisement.

\- Tu peux emprunter l'un des miens.

\- Je ne pourrais pas.

\- Allez, ça va être chouette. Il y a des concerts, et des filles, et de l'alcool… Bon, je ne bois pas parce ce que, bah…

Percy n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager cette partie de sa vie avec Andy, pas encore en tout cas. Ça faisait toujours mal juste d'y penser. Andy avait ses secrets, et lui avait les siens.

Andy, heureusement, n'insista pas.

\- Je ne sais pas… répéta-t-il.

Andy était manifestement hésitant, mais tout faisait partie intégrante de l'_Opération: Faire Andy se sentir plus à l'aise_. Percy ne pouvait pas se rendre aussi facilement.

\- Tu sais quoi, qu'est ce que t'en dis si tu viens après que tu aies fini de travailler? Juste pour une heure ou deux. D'accord?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne promets rien.

\- Parfait, dit Percy, considérant cette réponse comme du progrès.

\- Han Solo, au fait, dit Andy. Vu que tu m'as demandé.

Percy sourit encore plus.

Bien après que le soleil se soit couché, Percy monta les marches de la maison. Les

fenêtres obscurcies clignotaient de lumières multicolores, en rythme avec la musique qui s'entendait probablement dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Tout le monde sautait quand Percy passa la porte d'entrée. La musique des enceintes faisait trembler le parquet. Une machine avait recouvert le sol d'une fine couche de fumée, donc Percy n'était pas sûr de marcher sur la terre ferme ou plutôt sur une enceinte géante.

Il avait été dépourvu de tous ses sens, excepté l'odorat, et, disons juste que ce n'était pas agréable. L'air était épais et humide, regorgeant d'odeurs de personnes ayant dansé trop longtemps dans des costumes encombrants. Il se fraya un chemin entre les couples que s'embrassaient près de l'entrée, et arriva dans le salon, où se déroulait la vraie fête. Le groupe, composé uniquement d'élèves de Bolt, était assourdissant, avec les guitares électriques et la batterie détruisaient son audition. Des silhouettes dansaient et sautaient au rythme de la musique, complètement perdus dans leurs mondes, et Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il vit quelques visages familiers, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle, où se tenait Jason avec Piper et Will Solace, le mec qu'on retrouvait souvent avec sa guitare, improvisant de nouvelles paroles à thème médical à des chansons populaires.

\- Salut! dit Percy, mais le son était noyé par le mec chantant dans le micro. Ils reçurent quand même le message, et sourirent quand il arriva.

\- Perce, mon ami! hurla Will, lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

Percy entendit la phrase, dite assez fort. Will était un peu chancelant, son regard pas parfaitement cadré. Il était habillé comme un ninja.

\- Où est Andy? cria Piper quand elle se pencha contre l'oreille de Percy.

\- À la maison! Mais tu es quoi?

Elle et Jason avaient des déguisements assortis; du moins, Percy assumait qu'ils étaient assortis. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, ils l'étaient toujours. Il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Paula Deen! Et Jason est mon beurre! _(**n/a: **pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui c'est: c'est une présentatrice et cuisinière connue aux Etats-Unis, qui a fait des pubs pour le beurre) _

Jason portait un carré en mousse jaune autour de son corps, et son front brillait. Piper fit mine d'arranger sa perruque à pointes argentées, et gloussa.

\- Han Solo. Cool, dit Jason, pointant Percy du doigt.

\- Quoi? hurla Percy par dessus le bruit.

\- J'ai dit COOL!

\- Il y a de la nourriture et tout ça dans la cuisine, dit Piper, montrant le couloir derrière eux.

\- Perce, Perce, Perce, dit Will, en attrapant le poignet de Percy avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'échapper.

Percy pouvait sentir l'alcool amer et fort dans l'haleine de Will. La musique noya ses mots, mais Percy réussit à entendre:

\- …toi et ton truc sur l'alco…, donc… bois du pun… sur la droite.

\- Quoi? demanda Percy, n'ayant pratiquement rien compris.

\- LA DROITE

\- De quoi sur la droite?

Will hocha la tête, se balançant légèrement, donc il ne devait pas avoir entendu.

Percy sourit et demanda une nouvelle fois. Même s'il ne buvait pas, il adorait parler aux gens bourrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est sur la droite?

\- PUNCH!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Percy en se tournant vers Piper et Jason.

Mais ils étaient… occupés. Piper avait collé Jason contre le mur alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et il s'occupait bien des fesses portant des jeans de grand-mère de Piper.

\- Je te couvre, mec, dit Will, frappant Percy au dos.

C'était une claque assez costaux, et Percy grimaça légèrement, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui enlever sa bonne humeur. Il remercia Will et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Des gens traînaient près de la table pour grignoter des pretzels, végétaux et autres, et sur le comptoir de la cuisine se trouvaient deux récipients remplis de punch. Après avoir pris deux poignées de chips, Percy observa les deux punchs et essaya de deviner ce que Will avait dit. Il avait définitivement parlé du punch de droite, donc c'était peut-être celui qu'il devait prendre?

Il renifla les deux bols, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à savoir lequel était quoi, mais il ne sentait pas de difference.

\- Hé, tu sais lequel n'est pas alcoolisé? demanda-t-il aux gens debout près des toilettes.

La majorité haussèrent les épaules, mais l'un d'eux dit:

\- Je crois que c'est celui de droite, là.

\- Cool, merci.

Percy se servit dans un verre en plastique rouge, et en but une longue gorgée. Une gorgée qui s'installa au fond de son ventre, et qui le fit se sentir heureux et tiède. Un peu trop tiède.

Annabeth ouvrit la porte de la maison et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle ne reconnu personne. C'était très humide et très bruyant à l'intérieur, mais elle marcha à travers la fête à la recherche d'une personne qui, elle le savait, était là.

Elle avait dit qu'elle allait essayer de venir, donc elle était venue, même si sa dissertation avait encore besoin d'être relue et elle ne voulait pas se coucher trop tard et être épuisée le lendemain.

Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de passer un moment, surtout quand Percy le lui avait demandé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Piper cria:

\- Andy est là!

Annabeth se retourna et failli ne pas la reconnaître. Mais son sourire était toujours le même. Jason était derrière elle, secouant la tête au rythme de la musique.

\- Tu es Paula Deen? demanda Annabeth, devinant le déguisement.

\- Ouais!

\- Et le beurre?

\- Ouais!

Annabeth rit. Tous les doutes qu'elle avait eu pour venir s'évaporèrent, vu que Piper était là. Si elle n'était pas venue, elle aurait manqué leurs déguisements assortis. Bizarrement, elle avait assumé qu'ils étaient ce genre de couple, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. C'était mignon.

\- Tu n'es pas déguisée! dit Piper en boudant.

C'était vrai. Annabeth était venue avec des jeans et un pull, comme d'habitude.

\- Mais si! Je suis déguisée en "déception écrasante". Tu piges?

Piper, probablement incapable de l'entendre à cause de la musique, se contenta de rire et l'entraina vers la cuisine, avec Jason derrière elle. C'était considérablement plus calme à cet endroit, et ils pouvaient au moins parler normalement.

\- Il y a même à boire et à manger! Tu veux quoi? demanda Piper.

\- Oh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste venir jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Tu peux au moins prendre une cookie, dit Piper, attrapant une assiette sur la table. Je les ai faites moi même.

Annabeth ne pouvait plus refuser, donc elle en prit une.

\- C'est bon! dit-elle la bouche pleine.

C'était une mensonge. Un terrible, terrible mensonge. Avait-elle confondu le sucre et le sel? Piper était beaucoup de choses, belle, gentille et intelligente, mais elle n'était pas une bonne cuisinière, malgré son déguisement.

Piper rayonna et eu l'air très fière d'elle.

\- Prends-en une autre!

Jason, derrière elle, secoua la tête, faisant les gros yeux.

Annabeth n'avait pas besoin de l'avertissement.

\- Non, merci! J'ai beaucoup diné. Où est Percy?

\- Pas sûr, dit Jason. Je l'ai vu il y a un moment, mais je crois qu'on l'a perdu. Quelqu'un a dit qu'il l'avait vu dehors.

\- Oh.

Annabeth n'avait pas voulu le dire d'un ton aussi triste, mais c'était sortit comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il n'est pas comme le reste de ces lunatiques, dit Jason.

Juste à cet instant, un groupe de garçons, tous torse nu pour une raison inconnue, déboulèrent dans la cuisine, en hurlant comme des loups, puis disparurent par la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin.

\- Au fait, pourquoi Percy ne boit-il pas? demanda Annabeth, une fois le brouhaha disparu.

\- Il a une histoire personnelle avec sa famille et l'alcool. Je ne connais pas les details, mais je sais que s'il ingurgite ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, il devient très… affectueux.

\- Quoi?

Juste avant que Jason ne puisse expliquer, la meute de mecs rentrèrent de nouveau, hurlant et criant, la peur aux yeux.

\- Mec! Police! Cours! cria l'un d'eux, et Annabeth fut poussée vers le côté.

\- La police? demanda Piper en regardant autour d'elle.

Effectivement, un faisceau lumineux rouge et bleu traversa la fenêtre, illuminant la cuisine et les visages choqués de tout le monde.

Il y eut des cris du côté de l'entrée de la maison, et la panique envahit la fête. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-mesure à la musique pour s'arrêter, et tout le monde hurla. Comme chien et chat, les gens se dispersèrent vers toutes les directions, dans l'espoir de fuir. Ils rampèrent sur les comptoirs, sortirent par les fenêtres, s'enfuirent par les portes. Annabeth, Piper et Jason furent pris dans la marée et coururent vers l'extérieur.

Annabeth réussit à entendre Jason dire "Séparons-nous!", puis elle se retrouva seule alors que des douzaines de silhouettes s'enfuyaient vers l'obscurité. Une autre voiture se gara de l'autre côté du jardin, illuminant l'endroit avec de nouvelles lumières rouge et bleue. Soit quelqu'un avait appelé pour se plaindre du bruit, soit la police était juste là pour arrêter tous les mineurs qui buvaient.

S'ils l'attrapaient, Annabeth serait dans un plus grand pétrin que le reste des fêtards. D'après la loi, Andrew Chase n'existait pas. Ses entrailles se gelèrent, et elle descendit du porche d'entrée, et courut en coupant par le jardin pour s'éloigner des policiers.

Elle passa à travers des hauts buissons, et failli écraser quelqu'un. Juste à temps, elle réussit à plonger vers le côté pour ne pas le piétiner, et elle roula sur l'herbe. Elle grogna, une épaule endolorie et palpitante de chaleur, et là, à la lumière de la véranda, elle vu qui elle avait presque écrasé.

Percy.

Il était étalé sur l'herbe, ses bras derrière la tête, et regardant le ciel étoilé, les paupières lourdes. Il s'étira et se tourna vers elle, comme si la présence de policiers à cinq mètres de là ne le préoccupait pas. Presque comme un robot, il s'assit puis se leva. On aurait pu croire qu'il était somnambule.

Annabeth se remit sur ses pieds, et s'empoussiéra.

\- Percy, on doit… qu'est ce que tu fais?

Percy était debout juste en face d'elle. Pas tout près; pratiquement sur elle, presque nez à nez. Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux humides traçant le contour de son visage, à moitié recouvert par son ombre. Le coeur d'Annabeth battait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à bouger, ou s'éloigner, donc elle se contenta de le regarder. Son haleine avait un indice de sucre et d'alcool, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes, désireuses. Un frisson parcouru Annabeth malgré la nuit chaude d'automne, et tous les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.

Avant même qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde!  
_

_Voilà le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! _

_Comme toujours: cette fic n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que traduire l'originelle de flyingcrwobar (avec son autorisation bien sûr). _

_Je pars en voyage deux semaines, mais après ça je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, donc je vais essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture. Si j'y arrive, j'aimerai recommencer les publications toutes les deux semaines comme il y a un an. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait de retrouver l'envie d'écrire!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours génial de les lire. Et merci de continuer à suivre malgré mon horrible planning. _

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews:** (si j'oublie de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire)_

_**Tauruan:** Merci beaucoup!_

_**Nanoush:** Merci beaucoup! Oui, la traduction est beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que je pensais; chapeau à tous les traducteurs, ils ont mon respect éternel. Pour la découverte du secret... il faudra attendre! Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)_

_**NYC17:** Merci! La traduction est difficile, mais ça me fait plaisir (et ça m'aide pour m'améliorer en anglais!)_

_**Viovio:** Merci à toi de lire et de laisser un commentaire! Cette histoire me passionne aussi plus à chaque chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire!_

_**Guest:** Could you stop? Or at least tell me want you're going to report? Because once again: the author gave me permission to translate her work... If you want proof, I can send it to you. _


	17. Rêves et diversion

**17\. Rêves et diversions**

Annabeth était figée, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis un glaçon dans son t-shirt. De tous les endroits, de tous les moments, de toutes les personnes… Percy avait du être celui qui était là, ici et maintenant, collant sa bouche contre la sienne comme si c'était aussi normal qu'une poignée de mains. Ses lèvres étaient douces, ses bras mous à ses côtés, et le visage d'Annabeth était en feu. Des millions de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, et elles pouvaient toutes être traduite en une seule question: _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Il avait un goût de chips au sel et au vinaigre, et de punch aux fruits, et, pour un baiser, c'était très humide et maladroit, et il soupira dans sa bouche. Et finalement, l'information s'enregistra dans son cerveau. C'était le premier baiser d'Annabeth. Et il lui avait été volé. Par son colocataire bourré. Qui croyait qu'elle était un mec.

Elle eut un demi-instinct de le repousser, mais à ce moment les lèvres de Percy se séparèrent d'elle.

\- Whoa!

Annabeth attrapa Percy juste avant qu'il bascule de côté, devenu aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Pour un garçon aussi maigre, il était très lourd. Tous les muscles n'étaient que poids mort dans les bras d'Annabeth.

Une lumière traversa les buissons, et Annabeth se lança su sol. Percy grogna sous elle, et Annabeth mit sa main contre sa bouche, les lèvres encore humides de leur baiser. _Leur baiser. _

Elle retint son souffle pendant qu'elle attendait, écoutant les pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux, à la recherche des derniers fuyards de la fête. Une pair de baskets s'arrêtèrent juste avant l'arbuste, seulement visible maintenant qu'Annabeth était au sol… _Attends, des baskets? _Annabeth fronça les sourcils, alors que Percy s'agitait. La police ne portait pas de baskets.

Percy essaya de se dégager de la main d'Annabeth, sa main essaya de repousser celle d'Annabeth, mais cette dernière teint bon. Ils n'allaient _pas _se faire prendre à cause de son attitude de bourré.

\- Je sais que j'ai vu quelqu'un venir de ce côté, dit une voix nasillarde. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher à tout jamais!

_Octave._

Si elle ne détestait pas le mec avant cette nuit, maintenant c'est sûr qu'elle le haïssait. Elle parierait tout ce qu'elle avait qu'Octave avait appelé la police. Les buissons remuèrent quand Octave poussa quelques branches pour mieux voir, et l'estomac d'Annabeth se retourna.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse aider, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite pierre cinquante centimètres plus loin. Des calculs passèrent dans son esprit, alors qu'elle prit la pierre et décida que c'était sa meilleure chance. Elle recula, envoya la pierre de l'autre côté des buissons, et se plaqua à terre au même moment qu'elle l'entendit tapper la véranda avec un gros _TOC!_

Les baskets d'Octave tournèrent, et sa lampe-torche disparu vers le bruit.

\- Qui est là? cria Octave.

Le souffle d'Annabeth était chaud dans sa main, mais Annabeth n'osait pas la retirer, pas avec Octave aussi proche. Mais Octave courra vers la maison, criant:

\- Je vous ai vus! Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez vous échapper!

Des rires enivrés se firent entendre, accompagnés de moqueries déconseillées aux moins de douze ans, et Annabeth vit un groupe de jeunes s'échapper d'Octave. _Merci pour les potes, _pensa Annabeth.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre maintenant qu'Octave était occupé, Annabeth retourna Percy et le traina vers l'obscurité en l'attrapant sous les aisselles.

\- Allez, Percy, aide-moi un peu, là, dit Annabeth, parce qu'il ne le faisait définitivement pas.

Le bras derrière les épaules d'Annabeth, Percy traina ses pieds en avant, mais il arriva à peine à bouger. Ils zig-zagèrent le long du trottoir; ils prirent au moins le double de pas pour rentrer au campus que pour aller à la fête. Percy marchait comme s'il avait le pied marin après une longue croisière.

Ils avaient pris un raccourcit par la forêt et à travers la cour, pour arriver au dortoir, et Annabeth avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver sains et saufs à la maison. Ils étaient déjà illuminés par les lumières des dortoirs.

La tête de Percy était baissée, secouée à chaque pas. Annabeth l'attrapa autour de la ceinture, tapota ses joues chaudes, et continua. Elle était en sueur, même s'ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois:

Une fois pour que Percy s'étale sur l'herbe…

Quelques minutes après pour que Percy puisse s'assoir sur un banc pour immédiatement basculer vers l'arrière..

Une troisième fois quand Percy demanda à faire une sieste sous un chêne, puis vomit sur les racines. Le pauvre chêne…

Bien entendu, ça avait été un accident qu'il soit aussi bourré. Après ce qu'avait raconté Jason, Annabeth ne pouvait que supposer que c'est ce dont il ne voulait pas parler. Quelque chose avec sa famille… C'était dégrisant (sans mauvais jeu de mot) de penser que ça pouvait être douloureux. Le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'était faire en sorte qu'il arrive bien à la maison.

Annabeth signa pour tous les deux à la reception, puis monta en portant Percy. Elle haletait, ses bras tremblotants et engourdis, et ils arrivèrent au couloir, et enfin à leur chambre. La porte de Jason était fermée, donc Annabeth ne savait pas si lui et Piper avaient réussit à s'enfuir. Et déranger Nico pour qu'il l'aide avec Percy aurait été malpoli à cette heure-ci.

Percy sur son dos, Annabeth déverrouilla leur porte, et failli tomber à l'intérieur.

Déshabiller Percy dans cet état n'était pas super facile. Il s'était écroulé dans son lit presque immédiatement, marmonnant pendant tout le processus, et Annabeth l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, tâche bien plus difficile que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Elle commença par lui retirer sa veste et son t-shirt. Percy, étourdit et à moitié endormi, grogna quand elle le bougea. Son t-shirt sentait le vomit; Annabeth le tint à bout de bras, le jeta dans la salle de bain, et claqua la porte. Percy était à moitié nu, mais elle hésita quand elle dut s'occuper de son pantalon. Il avait des taches d'herbe sur les genoux, dû à la sieste sur la pelouse. Elle tendit le bras pour l'aider à défaire la fermeture éclair, mais elle retira sa main, pensant qu'une ligne ne devait peut-être pas être franchie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense…

Annabeth passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elles palpitèrent à la mémoire de Percy, comment c'était agréable, et comment elle coulait qu'il recommence. _Non,_ pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'était une erreur. Percy était bourré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Jason avait dit que Percy devenait affectueux. _Il croit toujours que tu es un mec, et il n'est pas intéressé. _

Elle retira les bottes de Percy, et les posa à côté de son lit. Quand elle se releva pour le regarder, il semblait tranquille. Sa tête était tournée vers elle, son torse nu se soulevait régulièrement, et il s'endormait lentement. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, attrapa sa couette, et le recouvrit avec.

La main de Percy s'agrippa au poignet d'Annabeth. Surprise, elle le regarda. Son visage était contorsionné, et il gémit:

\- Ne me… laisse pas…

La confondait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Je vais rester ici, dit-elle.

Sa poigne se desserra légèrement, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

Annabeth coinça la couverture sous Percy, et elle étira sa jambe, vers sa chaise près de son bureau. Elle tortilla son orteil autour d'un des pieds de la chaise, et la tira vers elle. Elle s'installa dessus, et vit l'expression de Percy devenir plus sereine et son souffle plus régulier.

Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre, et Annabeth resta assise là. Elle ne voulait pas être le pervert qui regarde les gens dormir, mais quoi d'autre était-elle supposée faire? Elle essaya de retirer sa main une fois, mais Percy grogna et ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement. Elle était coincée pour encore un moment. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps.

Elle soupira et se lécha les lèvres. Le baiser repassait en boucle dans sa tête. À chaque fois que le film recommençait, elle se souvenait de quelque chose de nouveau; comme les sourcils droits de Percy, ou son petit gémissement quand ils connectèrent, ou sa légère barbe qui piquait.

Elle éteignit les lumières près de la table de nuit, et laissa ses yeux s'habituer doucement à l'obscurité. Après une minute ou deux, elle put revoir la silhouette de Percy. Elle ne voyait que la forme de sa joue contre l'oreiller blanc. Pour une fois, Percy Jackson ne ronflait pas.

Une pointe de curiosité envahit son cerveau.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que je suis une fille? murmura-t-elle.

Percy ne remua même pas.

Bizarrement, même si Percy était dans les vapes, simplement dire ces mots à voix haute fut assez pour calmer les nerfs d'Annabeth. Elle rit avec désinvolture à sa question, comme si elle répondait à la place de Percy.

\- Evidemment que tu n'en sait rien. Tu étais confus, et bourré, et tu aurais probablement embrassé n'importe qui si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'autre. À part si tu es gay. Ce qui est totalement acceptable. Ça expliquerait beaucoup, en fait.

Une nouvelle fois, Percy resta silencieux et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul son torse bougeait de haut en bas; elle le sentait tirait sur la couverture.

\- J'aimerai bien pouvoir te dire, malgré tout… J'espère que tu pourrai comprendre. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile pour tous les deux.

La fatigue finit par la rattraper. Elle regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était minuit passé. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Ça ne ferait pas de mal si elle se contentait de poser sa tête sur son bras et attendait encore un peu que Percy tombe dans un sommeil plus profond avant de retourner dans son lit. Très vite, elle s'endormit également.

Percy rêvait.

Il marchait dans l'appartement de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'appartement de sa mère parce qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une bibliothèque, et le sol était fait d'herbe. Il marchait, et marchait, et ne semblait jamais arriver quelque part. Il était pied-nus, mais ce n'était pas un problème car, soudainement, il était là où il devait être.

Il entendit la pluie contre la fenêtre, et sa mère demanda depuis le haut du balcon:

\- Pourquoi le puissant système complète la punition?

Mais il ne savait pas. Elle rit, haussa les épaules, et disparu.

Quand il se retourna, il était assis dans la piscine. Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la piscine, donc il était assit dans le fond le plus profond, et regardait les hauts murs, et un visage se pencha et lui dit qu'il devait faire attention sinon il allait tomber. Mais Percy était fatigué et il voulait se coucher, alors il mit sa tête sur l'oreiller et essaya de se rendormir.

Mais Andy était là.

Andy, avec sa peau douce et son sourire et ses lèvres roses, Andy. Ils étaient debout face à face, le monde en silence complet, sauf Andy. Il regarda Percy, avec ces yeux gris, et Percy se sentit solide. Il voulait tendre la main et toucher la fine courbe de son cou, mais ses mains était endormies, et lourdes, et ne bougeaient plus.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Percy.

Mais Andy ne fit que descendre, descendre plus bas, et soudainement Percy était nu. Il sentit des lèvres l'encercler. La chaleur se rependit. Une rigidité en lui. Du plaisir. Et il laissa échapper un gémissement et sa tête nageait dans une seule chose, une personne, un nom:

\- An…

Les yeux de Percy s'ouvrirent brusquement. Des rayons de soleil, trop brillants, traversaient la fenêtre. Puis la douleur s'installa. Sa tête était écrasée par une main de metal, et il agrippa son crâne comme si ça pouvait aider.

_Que s'est-il passé hier soir?_ pensa-t-il. Mais penser le rendait malade, donc il arrêta avant de vomir. Sa propre langue avait un horrible goût, et ses muscles était raides, comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

La nuit avait était un mirage. Il se souvenait d'avoir bu le punch et s'être sentit étrange, et il se souvenait vaguement d'être rentré en marchant, mais entre les deux, s'était le chaos. Il était arrivé dans son propre lit, mais comment?

Il s'assit et sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur ses cuisses. Il regarda et son coeur rata un battement.

Andy. Dormant profondément, ses doigts entourant doucement la couette de Percy, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son corps à moitié recouvert par la couverture de Percy et à moitié assit sur une chaise, et son visage dangereusement proche de… Le rêve revint à Percy en un ras-de-marré.

Percy posa précipitamment ses mains sur son entrejambe, ajoutant une barrière supplémentaire entre Andy et lui, et il hurla. Ceci réveilla Andy, qui ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il fixa Percy, puis cria également, se levant d'un bond, et se cognant la tête contre le lit du haut en conséquence. Il s'éloigna, piétinant sur le sol alors qu'il souffrait en silence, couvrant sa tête de ses mains.

Percy se rapprocha du mur, son dos nu contre la peinture froide, et il vérifia sous les couvertures pour savoir si le rêve avait été réalité. Il découvrit qu'il avait toujours son pantalon, mais s'en n'empêcha pas son coeur de battre fort contre ses oreilles. S'il y a jamais eu un manière aussi rapide de se débarrasser d'une erection…

\- Pourquoi étais-tu… Qu'est-ce que tu…?

Il pouvait à peine former une pensée cohérente sans que son cerveau menace d'exploser.

Andy se frotta le haut du crâne.

\- Je t'ai ramené après que tu aies… (Andy rougit, son visage devenant rouge comme s'il retenait son souffle.) Après que tu te sois bourré.

\- Pourquoi tu étaie endormit dans mon lit?

Ça sortit plus sec que ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… (Andy froissa son visage.) C'est toi qui…

Percy attendit.

\- Quoi?

Il ne pensait pas qu'Andy pouvait rougir encore plus, mais il pensait mal. Andy eut du mal à dire les mots suivants.

\- Tu ne te souviens… de rien d'hier soir?

Percy beuga. Ses pensées étaient confuses, comme un brouillard.

\- Me souvenir de quoi?

Andy eut le souffle coupé, et il sera ses lèvres pour ne former qu'une très fine ligne. Percy jura qu'il vit du soulagement dans les yeux d'Andy, et il attendait, se préparant au pire. Ses intestins se tortillèrent comme des serpents. À la manière qu'Andy le regardait, il sentait qu'il méritait de savoir.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Andy se retourna et sortit son uniforme du placard.

Cette fois-ci, ce fit à Percy de rougir.

\- Andy, att… commença-t-il, mais Andy disparu dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

* * *

_Bonjour! (Je viens d'écrire une note d'auteur et mon serveur a planté... je m'y remet...) _

_Après être partie deux semaines en voyage, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre finit dans l'avion! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vais essayer de publier dans pas trop longtemps (en plus j'ai lu le dernier chapitre en date en anglais, et j'ai vraiment envie que vous puissiez le lire!)_

_Comme d'habitude, cette fic n'est pas à moi, ce n'est qu'une traduction de celle de **flyingcrowbar**, que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site ou sur tumblr. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça fait énormément plaisir._

_Je ne sais pas si tout est cohérent, vu que mon cerveau est en décalage horaire et que j'essaie de ne pas m'endormir, mais à bientôt!_

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

_**Jadrr:** Bonjour! Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Voila la suite, et le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop (j'espère).  
_

_**Nanoush:** Mercii! Et oui, on peut dire qu'ils se sont rapprochés! (Et que ça porte vraiment à confusion). Percy ne sais toujours rien... j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci encore!_

_**NYC17:** Muahahaha je vous torture en coupant des chapitres après des moments cruciaux! (Bon, c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi qui choisit la longueur des chapitres...) Merci! _


	18. Confusion et confessions

**18\. Confusions et confessions**

Percy était perdu.

D'accord, il se perdait assez souvent, mais cette matinée ne commençait vraiment pas bien. Avec Andy sous la douche, Percy resta seul avec ses pensées. Son cerveau, encore en pâté à cause de sa gueule de bois, n'aidait vraiment pas. Il retira ses couvertures, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les pieds à plat sur le sol froid, il se massa le crâne, espérant en vain soulager les pensées qui ne le quittaient pas. Les restes du rêve disparaissaient peu à peu, mais une image était très claire.

Andy.

_Merde_, pensa Percy._ Merde!_

Un frisson le parcouru. Andy l'avait sucé dans un rêve. Andy, son coloc. Andy, un mec. Andy.

Percy n'avait jamais eu de rêve érotique avec un autre mec auparavant. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Les mecs hétéros ne rêvaient pas d'autres mecs. Son estomac se retourna alors que la pièce tournait autour de lui, et Percy ferma les yeux pour calmer sa nausée. Il jura qu'il ne se rapprocherait plus jamais, jamais, d'une fête. Il avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles il ne buvait pas, et ceci était l'une d'entre elles. Il avait été si prudent, et voilà où ça l'avait emmené.

Le regret coula dans ses veines, et il se recroquevilla de nouveau dans son lit, enterrant sa tête dans son oreiller. Ce dernier sentait le moisit, souvenir d'une nuit dont il n'avait aucun souvenir; Percy mit son bras sous le côté froid de l'oreiller. L'autre poing serré contre son ventre, il sentit un peu mieux, mais il supposa qu'il était mourant. Quand Andy sortirait des toilettes et le retrouverait mort, serait-il affecté? Percy avait été injustement cruel avec lui quand il l'avait découvert dormant dans son lit, et la culpabilité rendit sa nausée bien pire. Si Andy avait été sincère en disant qu'il l'avait ramené dans la chambre, il lui devait un remerciement, pas un interrogatoire.

Ça avait été un rêve. Un rêve stupide. Rien n'était vraiment arrivé. Tout faisait partie de son subconscient. Il respira profondément, l'oreiller couvrant son nez et sa bouche rendant l'action difficile, tourna la tête vers le mur, et soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le rayon de soleil reflété sur le mur de briques, et ses pensées recommencèrent à détailler le rêve.

Il fronça les sourcils. La bulle représentant la sécurité sexuelle de Percy était à deux doigts d'exploser. Comment pourrait-il survivre le reste de l'année comme ça, partageant sa chambre avec un mec qui avait été le sujet d'un rêve érotique? Si les choses pouvaient devenir encore plus inconfortables, Percy ferait mieux de déménager immédiatement et éviter les problèmes.  
Que signifiait le rêve? Voulait-il dire que Percy était… ?

Toute sa vie, il avait était attiré par les filles. Leur manière de bouger, leur manière de rire, et la manière qu'elles avaient de le mener par le bout du nez avec un seul mot. Il aimait leur douceur, et leur beauté, leur simple présence qui emmenait ses pensées dans des chemins plus matures, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à suivre. Il avait eu des copines dans le passé, souvent des relations pas très sérieuses qui n'avaient duré que quelques semaines.

Il avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois pendant l'été du CE2; elle l'avait poussé du haut du toboggan après le bisou. Sa mère lui expliqua que les filles « n'aiment pas être embrassées, sauf si tu leur plait aussi, petit. » Ça avait été son premier chagrin d'amour. Au collège, il accompagna une fille à une dance, et elle le laissa l'embrasser sur la joue quand ils attendaient leurs parents. C'était une grande victoire pour le Percy âgé de douze ans. Mais elle rompit avec lui le jour suivant.

Le lycée fut un peu meilleur, même après son arrivée à Bolt. Au début, il avait eu peur qu'une école pour garçon se révèle être la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver, même s'il avait reçu une énorme bourse, mais Rachel prouva qu'il avait tord. Ils se rencontrèrent lors d'une fête mixte organisée par Herald, où des étudiants de Bolt et d'Herald étaient invités. Il était amoureux de ses cheveux roux et de ses taches de rousseur. Après avoir passé la fête à discuter, il l'invita à une foire aux périphéries de la vile. Il fit passer l'invitation pour quelque chose désinvolte, forçant Jason à venir avec lui, pour éviter de ruiner l'opportunité. Percy avait tendance à agir stupidement autour de jolie filles, et Jason avait promis de le frapper si la situation dégénérait.

Rachel aussi arriva avec une amie: sa colocataire, Piper. Quand Jason posa les yeux sur elle, c'était finit. Percy allait devoir se défendre tout seul. Jason et Piper sympathisèrent immédiatement, alors que Percy et Rachel passèrent un long moment à discuter. Elle était une étudiante en arts, un peintre, et elle avait un grande rêve: déménager à Paris, où elle pourrait vivre près de la Seine et peindre à longueur de journée. Leurs futurs ne correspondaient vraiment pas, mais Percy ne s'en souciait pas. Son coeur était prit.

Elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné son vrai premier braiser. Ce n'était rien de spécial, comme sur la grande roue ou sous les feux d'artifice, mais plutôt simple et tranquille, partagé sur le bord de la foire où les lumières du chariot à nourriture « L'Oreille de l'Elephant » couvraient la moitié de son visage d'ombre. Percy était dans les nuages quand elle recula et lui sourit.

Il était un peu un incorrigible romantique, tombant rapidement et profondément amoureux de chaque fille qu'il aimait bien (la fille du toboggan étant un exemple assez littéral). Et Rachel était la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé. Sa chute n'en avait été que pire quand elle avait rompu trois mois après. Elle déménageait en France, poursuivant son rêve dans une école d'art, et elle lui dit qu'il serait mieux qu'ils fassent une pause. « Mais on sera encore amis! » avait-elle dit, son sourire un peu triste quand elle caressa le bras de Percy de ses doigts.

Percy pleura pendant des jours entiers.

Au moins une bonne chose émergea de la misère de Percy. Jason et Piper avaient été inséparables depuis leur rencontre. Peut-être un jour aurait-il autant de chance.

Quand il était encore de colocataire de Percy, Grover avait essayer de lui remonter le moral avec des jeux vidéos et des discours encourageants, mais Percy avait dû surmonter sa tristesse tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement quand les personnes présentes dans sa vie décidaient qu'il ne serait plus dans la leur. Il était un peu égoïste à sa manière. Et Rachel avait été la plus proche de son coeur à ce moment là.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, ramenant brutalement Percy à la réalité, et Andy en sortit, vêtu de son uniforme et prêt pour la journée. Percy se tourna vers lui et s'appuya sur ses coudes, presque prêt à s'excuser, mais ses pensées étaient toutes emmêlées.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, Andy alla à son bureau et se prépara pour ses cours. Il mit quelques livres dans son sac, et fit ses lacets. Finalement, Andy ouvrit une barre de céréales et la mordit. Percy ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

Ses lèvres dans son rêves… Douces, roses, brillantes à la lumière matinale.

Andy lécha un morceau de granola qui s'était collé sur le côté de ses lèvres et Percy put voir, pendant une fraction de secondes, sa langue rose, avant qu'elle disparaisse derrière ces lèvres une nouvelle fois. La gorge de Percy se sécha.

Andy se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua Percy. Ses joues rougirent presque immédiatement.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

Percy réalisa qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma d'un claquement sec.

\- Ri… rien, dit-il, la voix brisée.

Andy utilisa l'arrière de sa main pour vérifier qu'il avait pas de morceau de granola sur ses lèvres, comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle Percy le fixait.  
Embarrassé, Percy fixa le sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il est jamais vu dans ce monde. Ça n'arrêta pas le battement accéléré de son coeur.

\- Tu viens? demanda Andy.

-Vas-y sans moi.

Andy hésita un moment, mais Percy ne pouvait que fixer ses mocassins. Des milliers de questions flottaient entre les deux, mais aucune ne fut posée. Ça remplissait l'air de tension. Sans rien ajouter, Andy marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et disparu.

Percy grogna et enterra une nouvelle fois son visage dans son oreiller.

* * *

Percy était dans les pensées d'Annabeth, encore plus qu'avant. Même s'il avait eu lieu, quoi, deux ou trois jours avant, le baiser était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il lui donnait la nausée à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, mais elle essayait de vivre sa vie sans que ça lui pèse.

Quand elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, essoufflée et rafraîchie par sa course de l'après-midi, Annabeth trouva Piper assise près de la porte de Jason. Elle avait ses bras posés sur ses genoux de manière désinvolte, et sa casquette de baseball placée en face de ses yeux. Un sac à dos était posé à côté d'elle, et son pied tapait le sol au rythme d'une chanson qu'elle seule entendait. Elle portait un pull à capuche, un jean moulant et des bottines. C'était le weekend, après tout. Annabeth aurait été surprise si Piper n'avait pas été là.

\- Salut, dit Annabeth.

Piper leva la tête en voyant Annabeth approcher, et son visage s'éclaira immédiatement.

\- Salut!

Elle se leva et passa son sac à dos sur une épaule.

\- Jason est encore en retard?

\- Ouais.

\- En fait, comment tu arrives à entrer? Comment tu dépasses la réception?

\- La fenêtre, déclara Piper nonchalamment, en pointant à celle qui était à la fin du couloir.

Annabeth regarda la fenêtre, impressionnée par l'escalade de trois étages.

\- Je faisais de la gym. Je parie que mon père ne pouvait pas savoir que j'allais utiliser mes acquis comme ça.

Le sourire de Piper avait un reflet malicieux.

\- Tu veux entrer, en attendant?

Piper hocha la tête.

\- Désolée si je suis en sueur, expliqua Annabeth. Je rentre de ma course.

Comme si ce n'était pas évident, elle pointa sa tenue et ses baskets.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas! Regarde, j'ai ramené des magazines.

Annabeth déverrouilla la porte tout en regarda dans le sac à dos ouvert que lui montrait Piper, et elle sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que tu avais prévu ça depuis le début.

\- Je plaide coupable. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'aime bien traîner avec toi.

Elle entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Annabeth, et elle ferma la porte.

Percy était à l'entraînement, donc elles avaient la pièce pour elles seules. Piper s'installa sur le tapis au milieu de la chambre, et y laissa tomber un paquet de magazines de mode. Annabeth se rinça le visage puis alla la rejoindre. Elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec Piper à son goût, donc la douche pouvait attendre.

Étalées côte à côte sur le ventre, elle feuilletèrent les magazines, regardant les vêtements et papotant. Piper parla de sa pièce de théâtre, de ses leçons de voix qui lui prenaient tout son temps, et de son père qui allait venir pour la représentation. Annabeth demanda si elle pouvait y aller, et Piper fut envahie d'enthousiasme. Annabeth ne put que rire.

C'était vraiment un rayon de soleil, cette Piper. Elle sentait le bois de santal, et avait presque toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était attractive à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, attirant Annabeth facilement vers elle.

Quand elle était avec Piper, elle ne devait pas prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait déjà partagé son secret. Elle n'avait pas le poids des mensonges sur ses épaules. C'était une pause bienvenue dans sa nouvelle vie, devant garder les apparences à tout instant, et la bienveillance de Piper la rassurait. Les magazines aussi étaient une bonne distraction. Il n'y avait pas de pression, pas besoin d'agir d'une manière ou d'une autre pour prétendre être Andrew Chase. Quand elle était avec Piper, elle était Annabeth. Ces moments lui manquaient, même si elle n'était pas fan de vêtements. C'était comme si elle faisait une réserve de féminité pour survivre jusqu'au moment suivant.

Annabeth posa son doigt sur la page.

\- Oh, cette robe est mignonne.

Ses mots la surprirent. L'Annabeth d'avant ne portait presque jamais des robes, et encore moins des robes roses. Mais celle-ci était simple, peut-être un peu vieux-jeu. C'était une robe courte (en trapèze, apprit Annabeth) et elle avait un décolleté prononcé, mais des lacets montaient jusqu'au cou.

Piper écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, elle t'irai tellement bien!

\- À Annabeth ou à Andy? blagua Annabeth.

\- Les deux. Tu n'es qu'une seule et unique personne, non?

\- Mais même…

\- De toutes façons, je vais te l'acheter. Un cadeau.

\- Non, tu ne devrais pas, dit Annabeth les joues rouges. Elle est tellement chère.

\- J'en ai envie, déclara Piper en écornant la page avec son ongle.

\- Ouais, mais je ne peux pas vraiment la porter, pas vrai?

\- On peut la garder dans ma chambre. Ça sera une excuse pour que tu viennes chez moi vider mon placard quand tu veux.

Piper plaça sa langue entre ses dents quand elle sourit.

Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire. Piper était têtue et bien trop gentille pour son propre bien. Elle passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Piper, la tirant vers elle, et posa sa tête sur celle de Piper.

Piper gloussa et tourna la page.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'avoir perdue à Halloween, de toutes façons.

Le sourire d'Annabeth disparu. Un picotement parcouru ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit, et son estomac semblait se remplir d'un liquide gelé. Elle avait évité le sujet avec brio tout au long de la journée, et ça en arrivait à ça. Elle savait que le baiser allait lui échapper à un moment donné, mais elle ne voulait pas spécialement propager la nouvelle.

\- Tu t'en es évidemment sortie sans te faire attraper, dit Piper. Mais en as-tu donné pour leur argent à la police?

Annabeth passa son doigt sur le bord du magazine. Tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Percy. Contre son gré. Elle ne voulait pas en faire tout un plat. Mais ce baiser… Ça allait être difficile d'oublier quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'allait jamais avouer à Percy ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé cette nuit là. Le fait qu'elle s'était attardé un peu trop longtemps, qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embraser parce qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse, serait son petit secret.

Si elle réussissait, Percy penserait que rien de spécial n'était arrivé cette nuit-là, et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre, quoi qu'en dise son coeur battant.

\- Oh, euh, j'ai retrouvé Percy et on s'en est sortit.

Piper regarda Annabeth, scrutant son visage. Ses yeux prirent un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose.

Ses yeux semblaient scanner l'âme d'Annabeth.

Elle haussa les épaules, et évita le regard de Piper, regardant fixement le magazine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Ce n'était qu'une nuit, fin de l'histoire.

\- Annabeth.

\- Hé, dit Annabeth en pointant la page. Tu ne trouves pas que ces bottes sont magnifiques?

Piper prit la main d'Annabeth, et Annabeth fut forcée de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ce n'était pas une question.

Annabeth voulait détourner le regard, mais elle ne pouvait pas; Piper était convaincante à ce point, un piège impossible à échapper. Donc Annabeth lui raconta… tout. Ça sortit avec tous les details gênants, et elle ne réalisa qu'une fois qu'elle se tût que Piper la regardait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

\- Wouah, dit Piper lentement en s'asseyant.

Annabeth soupira et baissa la tête.

\- Donc il t'a embrassé.

\- Oui.

\- Sur les lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Exprès.

Annabeth se coucha sur le dos.

\- Oui.

Il y eu un battement, puis un autre, et Piper gardait le silence.

\- Je sais… dit Annabeth en rompant le silence. C'est vraiment foireux.

Il y eu un bruit semblable à un déchirement de papier, mais il s'agissait en fait de Piper qui se retenait de rire.

\- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse, grogna Annabeth.

Piper laissa échapper un hurlement de rire, assez puissant pour la faire tomber en arrière. Elle lança des coups de pieds en l'air en riant comme une folle.  
Annabeth se passa la main sur la visage et fixa le plafond. Mais le rire de Piper força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas si drôle.

\- Si, ça l'est définitivement. Oh, mon Dieu.

\- Il ne le sait pas, donc ça doit rester entre nous.

\- Il ne s'en souvient pas?

\- Non.

\- Oh merde, il a…

Elle fit semblant de boire d'un verre invisible. Annabeth se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de Piper.

\- Ouais. Il était complètement bourré, donc ce n'est trop important.

\- "Pas trop important"? Non mais sérieux, c'est à mourir de rire. Je crois que Jason serait heureux d'apprendre que ce n'est pas tombé sur lui cette fois-ci.

Annabeth allait donner sa accord, mais elle s'arrêta.

\- Attends, quoi?

\- Jason a été la dernière victime de Percy. C'était à la fête au début des vacances d'été. Même scénario. Avant ça, ça avait aussi été Jason, et avant c'était Frank quand il était en Troisième. Et avant ça c'était… Attends, qui venait avant Frank? Léo?

Annabeth gloussa.

\- Donc, en résumé, il a déjà fait ça avant?

\- Sinon, comment Jason pourrait savoir que Percy devient affectueux quand il boit?

Piper ricana en plissant le nez.

Annabeth plaça son front contre ses mains, et ria, d'un rire totalement sincère. Elle se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, d'accord? dit Piper en lui tapotant l'épaule. Percy le bourré embrasse tout le monde.

Ça voulait dire qu'Annabeth n'était pas spéciale. Ça faisait un peu mal, même si elle voulait prétendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Avoir le béguin n'était pas dans ses priorités.

\- Vous feriez un si joli couple, pourtant, dit Piper, sa voix chantonnant la blague.

Annabeth la poussa en faisant la moue:

\- Tais-toi.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois.

Annabeth secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rire de la situation était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

\- Et alors… dit Piper en levant les sourcils.

\- Et alors, quoi?

\- C'était comment?

\- Le baiser?

Piper hocha la tête.

Annabeth rougit.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Piper prit conscience de la situation.

\- C'était ton premier baiser?

Annabeth mâcha ses mots avant de répondre sincèrement.

\- Bon, ce n'était pas premier premier baiser, mais mon premier vrai baiser.

\- C'était quoi ton premier premier alors? Il s'appelait comment?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en CE2, et mon père m'a emmené à New York pour une de ses conférences. J'étais dans un terrain de jeu, et je ne me souvient pas trop de tout, mais je sais qu'il m'a embrassée et je l'ai poussé du haut du toboggan.

Piper gloussa et changea la position de ses jambes, s'asseyant comme un sirène sur un rocher.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant la poisse pour les premiers baisers?

\- Le premier ne comptait pas, et celui-ci ne compte pas nonplus!

Piper lui dédia un sourire entendu, mais ne discuta pas.

Annabeth pédala de ses mains.

\- Donc est-ce que tu sais si Percy est… tu sais?

\- Ça a de l'importance?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais il croit que je suis gay.

Le sourire de Piper s'élargit encore plus.

\- Tu plaisantes.

Annabeth secoua la tête.

\- Il m'a surprise en train d'embrasser Luke. C'est assez confus.

\- Tu es méga attirée par ce garçon, mais il croit que tu es gay, et maintenant qu'il t'a embrassée tu crois qu'il est gay, et… vous êtes colocs.

Annabeth rougit au mots "méga attirée". Piper la lisait comme un livre ouvert.

\- Il ne me plait pas comme ça, mais en gros, ouais.

\- Et je pensais que moi j'avais des problèmes de mec.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien entre toi et Jason?

\- Oh, tout est parfait.

Piper baissa le ton, murmurant le reste de sa phrase.

\- Il est juste un peut trop protecteur des fois, comme si j'avais besoin d'être sauvée. J'veux dire… Je l'aime, et j'aime qu'il me protège, mais… Je sais pas.

Annabeth hocha la tête. Peut-être Jason et Luke ne se ressemblaient pas qu'en apparence.

\- Je crois qu'il lui manque un peu de confiance en lui, dit Piper. Genre, peut-être qu'il pense que je suis trop bien pour lui, ou quelque chose comme ça, donc il me colle plus que ce qu'il devrait. Mais c'est ridicule, parce que Jason est le meilleur copain que je n'ai jamais eu, et je ne peux même pas m'imaginer sans lui, et… bref. Désolée. J'ai rendue cette conversation personnelle. On parlait de toi et Percy.

\- Non, si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que je suis là.

\- Non, vraiment, ça va. Mais merci.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Ouais! C'est juste des stupides problèmes de couple! Mais tu es une bonne amie… Ma meilleure amie, en fait.

Le cou d'Annabeth brûlait quand Piper lui adressa un sourire.

\- Wahou! dit-elle. Oh, wahou! Merci! Tu es ma meilleure amie, toi aussi. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment parler de tout ça avec les garçons.

Piper froissa le nez, moqueuse.

\- Les garçons sont vraiment bêtes!

Annabeth gloussa.

\- C'est sûr.

Elle était de bonne humeur, grâce à Piper.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Annabeth n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

\- Être normale?

\- C'est ennuyant.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rendre cette situation encore plus bizarre que ce qu'elle est déjà.

\- Ouais, embrasser ton coloc' a tendance à rendre les situations étranges…

\- Mais Percy agit bizarrement. Par exemple, hier pendant notre session de travail, ma main a frôlé la sienne par accident, et il a bondit, il s'est cogné un orteil contre sa chaise, puis il a grommelé un truc sur le climat, il est descendu chercher un soda, et il n'est revenu qu'après que je sois allée me coucher.

\- Ce garçon, je le jure…

\- S'il est gay… rationalisa Annabeth, alors je ne veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. S'il découvre qui je suis vraiment, ça l'anéantirait. Ça serait injuste pour lui qu'il croit qu'il a une chance.

\- Donc tu préfères prétendre être… Attends, je suis perdue. Laisse moi comprendre.

Piper sépara les différentes parties de son discours avec ses mains en l'air.

\- Tu veux faire semblant d'être hétéro… ce que tu es… mais être avec une fille… pour convaincre Percy qu'il ne te plait pas… pour ne pas le blesser?

Annabeth plaça sa main en face d'elle, comme si elle servait un plateau.

\- Tu as tous compris.

\- Donc il te plaît!

Piper sourit légèrement. Annabeth était piégée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bien! Il croit que je suis quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

\- Je comprends, déclara Piper en faisant mine de se rendre. Tu fais ça pour lui. C'est noble.

Annabeth tourna les épaules, se demandant si elle faisait vraiment ça pour ne pas blesser Percy, ou plutôt pour ne pas se blesser elle-même. Percy pouvait n'être intéressé que par Andy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il n'aimait pas Annabeth? Ceci semblait être la solution la moins douloureuse, pour tous les deux.  
Piper se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et regarda la chambre, clairement réfléchissant. Elle s'immobilisa, comme si quelqu'un avait pausé une vidéo.

\- Et si j'étais ta fausse copine? dit Piper.

Elle se tourna vers Annabeth, les yeux brillants et grands ouverts. Annabeth ria, croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- Non, sérieusement! Ça pourrait être si drôle! Je t'enverrais des cadeaux, et t'appellerais par Skype, et je me déguiserais. Comme ça il va savoir que tu es prise! Oh! Je peux même parler avec un accent, pour pas qu'il me reconnaisse. Quel est ton genre? Les blondes superficielles? Une riche californienne? T'aimes bien les canadiennes?

À chaque fois, Piper prit un accent different, et Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se tint le ventre, mais Piper lui prit la main de manière caricaturale, comme si elle la demandait en mariage.

\- Annabeth Chase, veux-tu être mon faux petit-ami?

\- Piper, dit Annabeth entre deux rires. Ça pourrait être un désastre.

\- Quelles sont les autres options? Marcher sur des oeufs quand tu es avec Percy pour le reste de l'année?

Annabeth conta sur ses doigts:

\- Un: Percy n'est pas complètement idiot. Ta performance devra être à la hauteur d'un Oscar…

\- Tu doutes de moi?

\- Deux: je vais devoir ajouter un mensonge aux autres trois millions et quelques…

\- Un de plus ou de moins, quelle différence?

\- Trois: tu pourrais avoir autant, ou plus, de problèmes que moi si on nous attrape…

\- Tu me donnes juste encore plus envie de le faire.

Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, donc elle leva les mains.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- S'il te plait? plaida Piper, les main en prière. S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait?

Annabeth avala sa salive, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant encore plus. Même si l'idée était folle, ça pourrait marcher. Annabeth devait avouer quelque chose: Piper avait du courage.

\- La probabilité que ça nous retombe dessus est immense… mais d'accord.

Piper applaudit.

\- Mais, dit Annabeth en levant un doigt, si ça tourne ne serait-ce qu'un poil dans la mauvaise direction, on arrête tout. Compris?

Piper hocha la tête vigoureusement, prit les mains d'Annabeth, et ses secoua comme des pompons.

La porte s'ouvrit et Annabeth pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Percy. Mais à la place, il y avait…

\- Jason! dit Piper, étincelante.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, levant une jambe en le faisant. Annabeth ramassa les magazines et leva à son tour.

\- Je me suis dit que tu devais être ici, dit Jason, prenant la main de Piper.

Il portait un t-shirt et des shorts de sport. Comme d'habitude, son sac dégageait une odeur désagréable. Il avait dû s'entraîner longtemps. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent Annabeth, légèrement inquisiteurs et froids.

\- Ouais, dit Piper. Andy me tenait compagnie.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il, mais son ton fit froisser les sourcils à Piper.

\- Jason…

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé. Ne le prends pas mal, Andy.

Annabeth se déroba avec un "uh?"

Piper se tourna vers Jason, les dents serrées.

\- S'il te plait, on peut en parler à un autre moment?

Annabeth sentit l'atmosphère se transformer, s'électriser. Quand Jason parla à Piper, sa voix juste audible, Annabeth essaya de faire semblant de ne rien entendre, rangeant les affaires de Piper.

\- J'aime pas que tu sois seule avec d'autres mecs.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé!

\- Ça ne me plait pas, c'est tout.

\- Quoi, alors je ne peux pas avoir des amis qui sont des garçons?

\- Toi, tu ne me vois pas passer du temps seul avec d'autres filles.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça pour moi.

\- Bon, et ben, moi je te demande de le faire pour moi.

\- Jason. Andy est mon ami. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Jason souffla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Annabeth, qui se retourna, se demanda si elle avait encore le temps d'aller se camouflager sur le mur. Piper se tenait, les bras serrés contre elle.

\- Ça te dérange autant que ça? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est juste… (Jason semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots). C'est comme si tu voulais passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

\- Je suis venu pour te voir, toi!

\- Alors pourquoi tu es avec lui?

\- Parce que tu étais en retard! Encore un fois!

Le ton de Piper montait avec désarroi.

\- Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de foot! J'ai des choses à faire!

\- Ah, donc toi tu peux te promener et t'occuper de tes affaires, sans que je sache où tu es, mais ça m'est interdit, à moi?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que tu as dit.

Jason prit une inspiration, mais Annabeth aurait pu couper l'air avec le magazine si elle l'avait voulu. Il se passa la main sur le visage et se reprit.

\- Tu sais quelle impression ça donne à tout le mon de voir ma copine dans la chambre d'un autre mec, seule avec lui?

Annabeth sut immédiatement que Jason avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder le couple, mais ses yeux pendulaient entre eux et les livres qu'elle tenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu impliques, Jason Grace?

Le visage de Piper virait au violet. Jason se tint immobile, comme mortifié par ses propres paroles. Personne ne fit de bruit pour ce qu'il sembla être une éternité.

\- D'accord, dit Piper après une pause agonisante. Je ne suis vraiment plus d'humer pour ça. Je rendre à la maison. Andy, je vais prendre mon sac, maintenant.

Annabeth tendit le sac à dos, et Piper le lui arracha des mains. Annabeth savait que Piper n'était pas fâchée contre elle, mais elle était quand même incapable de la regarder les yeux.

Jason tendit le bras, comme pour toucher Piper, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Pipes, attends… Je me suis pas exprimé.

\- Non, j'ai compris.

Piper ouvrit la porte, et disparu dans le couloir. Avant que Jason ne puisse s'élancer à sa poursuite, Annabeth couru vers la porte et s'empressa de la lui claquer au nez. Elle s'adossa à la porte. Jason bouillait.

\- Andy, bouge.

Annabeth réunit tout son courage, et dit quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais effacer les conséquences.

\- Je suis une fille.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde! Je sais, j'ai _encore_ du retard, j'ai _encore_ mit super longtemps à publier alors que j'avais dit que j'essayerai de faire vite. Mais même si je sais que ce que je dis à chaque fois, mon excuse est la même: j'ai juste du mal à écrire (d'ailleurs, ceux qui suivent _La Mer des Monstres_ aurons remarqué que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre depuis encore plus longtemps). J'espère que la longueur du chapitre compense un petit peu pour le retard._

_Merci à tous ceux qui comprennent, je m'excuse vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! (Et que mon français n'est pas trop terrible! J'ai l'impression que mon anglais s'améliore à la même vitesse que mon français d'empire)._

_Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez quelques erreurs ou vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (non, vraiment, je ne vois plus mes erreurs quand je relis...) Et les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus :)_

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews (si j'oublie quelqu'un, désolée. Vous pouvez me le dire!) :_**

_**NYC17:** Merci beaucoup! Il manque encore quelques chapitres pour le concours de travestis, mais on y arrive!_

_**Viovio:** Merci! Malheureusement, il a tarder un peu à arriver... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? _


	19. Calculs et Énigmes

**19\. Calculs et Énigmes  
**

\- Quoi?

Annabeth était prisonnière du regard inquisiteur de Jason, son dos contre la porte, avec (littéralement) aucun moyen de fuir les mots prononcés. Mais elle les avait prononcés car ça devait être fait, ici et maintenant.

\- Je suis une fille, répéta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Jason fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête, comme pour l'éclairer.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Piper est vraiment en colère, et tu n'aides vraiment pas.

\- Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase. Tout ce que tu sais sur moi est faux.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Jason la fixa. Elle sera les dents, attendant une réaction, mais il resta aussi immobile qu'un arbre. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Le coeur d'Annabeth battait à la chamade, et elle considéra ajouter quelque chose. Mais le visage de Jason se contracta.

\- Tu plaisantes?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Jason inspira profondément, et fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait poussé. Ses yeux la détaillèrent de haut en bas, essayant de trouver le mensonge. Les faits se dévoilaient devant lui. Peut-être entendait-il la voix d'Annabeth, trop aiguë, ou voyait-il la vérité claire et nette dans ses yeux, sentant le froid qui avait envahit la pièce après qu'elle ait prononcé les mots. Son choc se transforma en une colère calme. Les poils des bras d'Annabeth se hérissèrent sous le regard de Jason. Elle avait l'impression d'être fixé par un loup.

Annabeth l'avait prévu, Annabeth avait préparé le jour où elle dirai la vérité à Jason. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas cru devoir lui dire si tôt, mais le moment était arrivé.

\- Piper ne te trompe pas avec moi, euh, Andy. J'ai vu comment elle s'illumine quand tu arrives dans la pièce, quand elle dit ton nom, et quand elle pense à toi.

À ces mots, les épaules de Jason se détendirent légèrement, mais sa respiration était encore saccadée.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu peux me détester pour t'avoir menti, mais ne déteste pas Piper pour être mon amie. Elle connait mon secret depuis longtemps. Elle essaie juste de…

\- Tu sais qui je suis, pas vrai? demanda Jason en plaçant une main sur son torse, son visage tournant au rouge chaque seconde qui passait. Mon père est le directeur de cette école. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire?

Annabeth leva une main pour l'arrêter.

\- Je sais. S'il te plait.

Cette information était au premier plan dans ses pensées. Jason soupira, et sera les lèvres.

\- Je comprends que ce soit surprenant, continua Annabeth. Mais au moins maintenant tu connais la vérité. Piper t'aime énormément, et je ne veux pas ruiner ça.

\- Alors bouge! Je dois aller la chercher!

\- Pas avant que tu es tout comprit.

Annabeth plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte, pour éviter que Jason ne puisse y accéder.

\- Tu dois savoir pourquoi! Elle a gardé mon secret pendant tout ce temps parce qu'elle est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- Tu veux que je te dénonce?

\- Non, mais ça c'est parce que je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Comment?

\- Thalia.

Les lèvres de Jason se séparèrent.

\- Comment connais-tu ma soeur?

\- Elle est un peu… mon acolyte, pourrait-on dire.

Jason eut l'air interloqué, comme si l'idée que Thalia puisse faire quelque chose de la sorte lui était inconcevable.

\- Elle connaissait des gens qui connaissaient d'autres gens, qui pouvaient m'aider à falsifier mes documents, et, bon, pour faire court, elle a été ma porte d'entrée.

Jason secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois, passant ses doigts dans es cheveux humides et obscurcis de sueur.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé à Thalia depuis… des années. Punaise. Comment va-t-elle? Tout va bien?

\- Elle va très bien, dit Annabeth, souriante.

La préoccupation de Jason pour sa grande soeur était attachante.

\- Avant que je vienne, elle m'a dit de te rendre la vie difficile. Je suppose que j'ai réussit.

Jason recula jusqu'à l'arrière de la chambre, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau de Percy. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, et Annabeth se rapprocha lentement de lui, restant debout (elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'assoir pour parler de tout ça).

\- Comment l'as-tu connue?

\- C'est ma coiffeuse.

Jason retira les mains de son visage.

\- Attends, ici? En Californie?

\- Ouais, pourquoi?

\- Elle est en ville?

\- Tu ne savais pas?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit. On n'est plus très proches depuis… (Jason se racla la gorge.) Depuis notre mère. C'est ma demi-soeur, tu sais…

\- Ouais, mais elle reste ta soeur. Thalia tient à toi, à sa manière. Elle m'a tout raconté sur toi. Qu'elle te bordait tous les soirs quand tu étais petit, que tu avais essayé de manger une agrafeuse quand tu avait deux ans, que tu étais le genre de personne à toujours faire ce qui est juste.

Les yeux de Jason se posèrent sur Annabeth.

\- Et tu t'attends à ce que je garde ton secret?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais tu ne me connais même pas aussi bien que ça.

Annabeth savait qu'elle testait le sens moral de Jason, poussant son éthique à la limite. Si elle disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas, elle se retrouverait de l'autre côté des portes de Bolt, ou de barreaux d'une prison.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu es le frère de Thalia, je sais tout ce que je dois savoir. Elle a dit, et je cite, "s'il devient un connard, je ne l'ai clairement pas élevé correctement."

Jason rit et baissa la tête, mais quand il la releva, son ton espiègle avait disparu.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu fais me plait. Je suis peut-être un mec bien, mais j'aime les règlements, et tu les violes tous.

\- Je sais. C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, pour Piper.

Annabeth était vraiment inquiète pour Piper, et son coeur se brisa pour elle. C'était pour cela qu'Annabeth avait révélé son identité aussi tôt. Si elle n'avait rien fait, Piper aurait été dans une zone émotionnelle très noire, et Annabeth aurait été égoïste de ne rien faire. C'était un pari calculé.

L'air s'épaissit une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de Jason s'assombrirent, et son visage pâlit.

\- Ce que je lui ai dit… J'étais en colère, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire.

Annabeth hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne l'a pas blessée.

Jason marmonna son accord, et plaça ses paumes sur son visage.

Annabeth fut envahit par la curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, au juste?

Il la regarda entre ses doigts, puis il les retira pour parler.

\- Je voulais dire que je croyais qu'elle en avait marre de moi, de se contenter de moins de ce qu'elle mérite… Et j'essayais d'en rire, d'en faire une blague, mais c'est vrai. Je veux dire, comparé à toi, je suis le deuxième choix.

\- Attends, moi?

\- Ouais. Tu es intelligente, sympa, et assez mignonne. J'ai cru qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. Je me suis sentie menacé.

Annabeth essaya de ne pas rougir. Elle était flatté qu'il l'est en si haute estime, mais ça expliquait pourquoi il tenait ses distances. Il avait cru qu'elle était son concurrent.

Jason soupira et se redressa. Il changea le sujet, comme pour l'aider à tout comprendre.

\- Donc tu as fait tout ça juste pour être un élève ici? Pourquoi?

Alors Annabeth lui dit… tout: comment Piper et elle s'étaient rencontrées, comment Piper l'avait aidée à se déguiser en fille quand Luke l'avait visitée, comment Piper était le cerveau derrière l'opération "fausse copine" destinée à désintéresser Percy… Plus elle parlait, plus la situation semblait élaborée aux oreilles d'Annabeth, trop étrange pour qu'elle l'ait vécue. Mais alors que les éléments se dessinaient pour Jason, ses lèvres devinrent plus dures et droites.

Quand elle eut fini, Jason la fixait toujours. Elle avait espéré le convaincre d'être dans son camps. Avoir le fils du directeur avec elle serait un atout immense, un atout qu'Annabeth pourrait utiliser; même si elle ne voulait pas utiliser Jason pour faire du chantage ou autre. Néanmoins, il était important, surtout pour Piper. Si elle voulait pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit à Bolt, elle avait besoin d'avoir Jason à ses côtés.

\- Tu as du cran, toi, pas vrai? dit-il finalement.

Annabeth haussa les épaules, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question.

\- Donc Percy ne sait rien?

\- Percy ne peut pas le savoir, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour arriver là où je suis. Tu dois me promettre de garder le secret.

Jason soupira et se frotta la nuque. Son regard fixa le sol, pendant qu'il enregistrait toutes les informations qui avaient été données.

\- Andy, ou Annabeth, ou n'importe quel nom tu veux que j'utilise, dit-il. Ça va en l'encontre de tout ce qui m'a été enseigné dans ma vie. T'aider à faire quelque chose comme ça…

Il se tu, la situation alourdissant ses pensées.

\- Jason.

Il le leva la tête vers elle.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le fasse pour moi. Avec moi. S'il te plait.

\- Mais mon père…

Jason menait une bataille contre lui-même. Il tortilla ses mains, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Toutes les autres personnes qui n'ont pas été pris ici… et toi tu es là parce que tu as mentit.

\- J'ai été prise grâce à mes efforts. La seule différence a été le nom sur un morceau de papier.

De nouveau, Jason fixa le sol. Elle allait le perdre. Son sens du devoir familial était plus fort que le devoir envers elle, et elle pouvait le comprendre.

\- Si tu veux me dénoncer, tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant, dit Annabeth essayant de toucher son côté sensible. Fais-le d'un coup sec, comme pour enlever un pansement. Je vais m'en sortir, tant que tu arranges les choses avec Piper.

Ces mots étaient difficiles à dire à haute voix, mais elle était sincère. Elle avala sa salive, sentant son coeur dans sa gorge. Même si son future était tout pour elle, voir Jason et Piper se disputer à propos d'un malentendu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux. Si elle devait trouver une nouvelle manière de réaliser ses rêves, elle le ferait.

Jason se leva et Annabeth recula pour lui laisser de l'espace.

Il soupira, ses épaules se soulevant quand il le fit, et il regarda Annabeth.

\- Donc tu me fais assez confiance pour croire que je ne vais pas courir le raconter à mon père? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Si Piper t'apprécie, c'est suffisant pour moi, blagua Annabeth avant de le regretter immédiatement par peur de toucher un point sensible.

Mais Jason rit.

\- Je suis tellement con. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner?

\- Un "désolé" est toujours un bon point de départ. Et peut-être du chocolat et des fleurs.

\- Piper n'est pas vraiment une fille à fleurs.

\- Il ne s'agit pas des fleurs, mais du geste.

Jason prit un moment pour réfléchir, changeant de pied d'appuis.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle va me pardonner?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une baguette magique, mais ça t'aidera à passer la porte. Après, ce n'est qu'une question d'honnêteté. Tu dois lui dire tout ce que tu ressens, même si ça te blesse. Tu ne peux pas dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête sans réfléchir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Si quelque chose te dérange, tu dois lui dire. Les secrets et le manque de communications ruinent les relations.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais écouter tes propres conseils?

\- Quoi?

\- Avec ton secret?

Annabeth chancela.

\- Non. Mon secret est différent. Ta situation ne l'est pas. Tu dois t'ouvrir à Piper, être honnête avec elle, sur tous les sujets qui te dérangent, et lui donner tout ce que tu veux à la place. Mais tu dois aussi lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Jason hocha la tête pa plusieurs reprises.

\- Je suis nul pour les excuses… Je me sens comme un imbécile.

\- T'as intérêt à t'habituer. Ça ne va pas être la dernière fois que vous allez vous disputer.

\- Ouais, mais j'aimerais essayer de limiter les occasions.

Jason se racla la gorge et se frotta la nuque une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu sais quoi, dit-il. Je garde ton secret si tu me rends un service.

Annabeth s'égaya. Elle avait un nouveau membre dans l'Équipe Annabeth.

Jason se pencha vers elle.

\- Chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'aide avec… euh… les filles, je peux compter sur toi?

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est toutes pareilles? le taquina Annabeth.

\- Non! Tu es proche de Piper, et tu vis de l'autre côté du couloir, et tout ça. Tu peux être mon soutien. J'aimerais bien de l'aide pour mes idées de rendez-vous venant de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas que pour être à la hauteur un rendez-vous doit inclure un buffet géant.

Annabeth avait une idée de qui parlait Jason. Seulement Percy pouvait penser qu'un restaurant à volonté était du luxe. Ça la fit sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Bienvenu à bord, mon complice.

\- D'accord, vas-y molo avec l'histoire de complice. Je n'ai pas encore digéré que tu sois une fille.

Annabeth leva les main, déclarant forfait.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, mec ou fille, donc si on me demande, tu es encore Andy.

Jason se dirigea vers la porte, et cette fois Annabeth ne l'arrêta pas. Il l'ouvrit, et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Oh, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Ses joues rougirent, le stress évident sur son visage une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourrais-tu dire à Thalia de m'appeler un de ces jours? On a beaucoup à rattraper.

Ces mots dit, il couru chercher Piper.

\- La Terre appelle Percy.

Percy sursauta, séparant son menton de son poing, et réalisa que la classe qui était auparavant remplie d'élèves était maintenant vide, et l'avait probablement été depuis un bon moment. Seul Leo était débout en face de lui, et si on en jugeait par son ton, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Percy.

\- Hum, quoi? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va?

Percy se racla la gorge, sortant de ses rêveries.

\- Ouais, pourquoi?

\- C'est juste que tu as ce regard.

Leo l'imita, les sourcils froncés et une moue aux lèvres.

Percy était assez sûr que Leo ne voulait pas savoir qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées à cause d'une crise d'identité sexuelle; crise qui durait depuis maintenant une semaine. Une semaine toute entière.

Une semaine à s'acharner. Une semaine de confusion. Une semaine de questions.

La nuit précédente, il était même aller googler "Suis-je gay?" juste pour voir si peut-être il y avait une chance de tomber sur un site lui donnant toutes les réponses. Comme s'il allait trouver une page où les mots rouges clignotants diraient FÉLICITATIONS, T'ES CARRÉMENT GAY, et après il le saurait pour de vrai.  
À la place, il arriva à un questionnaire qu'il avait été trop impatient pour completer. Il trouva article après article, liste après liste, des forums d'aide, et même des blogs consacrés à la question, mais Percy ne trouva rien qui le détendit.

Ce n'était pas comme si être gay serait quelque chose de mal. Au moins, il serait tranquille concernant pourquoi il bafouillait comme un idiot autour d'Andy. Il arrivait à peine à réfléchir correctement en temps normal, et les choses empiraient chaque fois qu'Andy était dans la pièce. Les sessions d'étude étaient devenues risibles.

L'air entre les deux se chargeait de toutes les questions qui n'avaient pas été posées, et de toutes les solutions qui ne pouvaient pas être expliquées. Il devait se donner autant de temps que possible sans avoir Andy envahissant ses pensées ou son espace personnel; donc il s'occupait, passant encore plus de temps qu'avant à s'entraîner dans la piscine. Mais il se rendit compte que plus il était éloigné d'Andy, plus il pensait à lui.

Depuis cette nuit-là, il n'avait plus rêvé d'Andy. À la place, ses rêves étaient à l'opposé de rêves érotiques, il se retrouvait à ne plus savoir nager ou ratant un contrôle pour lequel il n'avait pas travaillé. Il se répéta encore et encore que le rêve d'Andy n'était que ça, un rêve, qu'il ne voulait rien dire, mais cette pensée le rendait triste et seul.

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, du moins personne de proche. Même Jason, que Percy considérait être un de ses amis les plus proches, n'était pas quelqu'un en qui Percy pourrait se confier facilement.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était tourné vers internet, et trouvé très peu d'aide.

Il alla jusqu'à regarder du porno gay. Ce fut une expérience, pour ne pas dire trauma. Percy ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de rougir en entendant l'expression "mains fermes". Il trouva ça un peu agressif à son goût, et arrêta très vite. Malgré en avoir appris beaucoup trop sur quelles parties allaient où, il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'imaginer faisant de même avec un autre mec.

Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec les pénis; après tout, il en avait un; mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Même quand il essayait, très très fort, d'imaginer Andy tout nu (encore une fois, tout faisait partie de son expérimentation) il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Andy aussi lisse qu'un Ken là-dessous.

C'était une image étrange, difficile à oublier.

Et Andy avait plus de pouvoir sur lui qu'aucun n'autre mec pourrait avoir. Chaque jour, Percy voyait des centaines d'autres mecs, et il ne ressentait absolument rien pour eux, même pas un peu. Il fixa même Jason une fois, en froissant les yeux, croyant peut-être que ça pouvait l'aider, mais Jason ne contenta de lui adresser un regard amusé et de lui dire d'aller chez l'ophtalmo.

Donc il n'était pas bisexuel. C'était déjà ça. Mais Andy avait quelque chose qui allait le rendre fou.

Et à ce moment-là Percy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Leo depuis trop longtemps.

Percy secoua la tête, comme si ça pouvait éclaircir ses pensées, et se leva en raclant la chaise contre le sol.

\- Je vais bien, dit Percy.

\- Tu vas être en retard pour l'entraînement.

\- Quelle heure il est?

\- Trois heures passées.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais. Tu es malade, ou quelque chose?

\- Non. On se voit plus tard.

Percy se précipita hors de la salle, entendant à peine les derniers mots de Leo:

\- D'accord. Chao!

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Percy fut aussi léger que l'air. Puis ses doigts touchèrent la surface, et il passa sous l'eau. Tous les bruits étaient lointains, juste des bourdonnements venant des filtres de la piscine et des claquements d'autres corps nageant hors de sa vue. Puis il tapa du pied, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et son dos rompis la surface. Il prit une bouffée d'air en faisant sons premier mouvement de bras. Son bras se leva comme pour toucher le plafond gris, puis toucha l'eau une nouvelle fois, juste pour recommencer de l'autre côté. Chaque fois qu'il regardait vers le bas, les lignes bleues essayaient de le guider vers la fin du couloir; mais à ce stade de sa carrière, il était sûr qu'il pouvait nager jusqu'au bout les yeux fermés.

J'aime toujours les filles, pensa-t-il en se déconcentrant. Mais Andy…

Quand il arriva au bout, il plongea, roula sur lui même, et repartit comme une torpille. Ses poumons brulaient, mais d'une brûlure agréable, qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était en vie. Il coupa la surface une nouvelle fois, et se força comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, quelque chose manquait, comme si le calibrage de son éprit s'était modifié.

Il frappa des pieds encore plus fort, se poussa à aller encore plus vite, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'image qui hantait ses pensées, brouillant son cerveau, le collant depuis une semaine. Le sourire d'Andy, le rire d'Andy, tout ce d'Andy. La pensée le traversa comme un éclair.

Suis-je gay seulement pour Andy?

Percy ne réalisa même pas qu'il était arrivé au bout de la piscine jusqu'à que son crâne frappe brutalement le mur. Des étoiles flottèrent dans ses yeux, et il y eu un "ooh" collectif à tous ses camarades. Comme une brique, Percy coula au fond de la piscine et laissa le battement de son coeur et celui de sa tête battre dans ses oreilles. Une ombre bougea au-dessus de lui, la silhouette déformée par l'eau.

Percy remonta pour respirer, et retira ses lunettes et son bonnet en un mouvement fluide. Tous ceux qui avaient vu ce qui était arrivé riaient encore.

\- Percy.

Le coach Hedge était debout en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches et le sifflet se balançant dangereusement autour de son cou. Il regardait Percy avec inquiétude.

Percy jura tout bas, et sortit de la piscine. Il mesurait trente centimètres de plus que Hedge, mais la différence ne semblait pas affecter l'autorité qu'avait Hedge sur lui.

\- Tu vas bien? demanda Hedge.

\- Oui. J'ai un crâne en acier.

Sa tête palpitait encore quand il prononça ces mots.

\- Ton rythme était vraiment mauvais, ton angle d'entrée était trop aigu, et ton demi-tour trop lent. Je sais qu'on s'échauffe, mais ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Ouais, dit Percy.

Le reste de l'équipe continua à faire les longueurs, et Percy se passa la main sur visage, enlevant l'eau qui coulait de son menton.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu restais tard après l'entraînement, et que tu venais pendant tes heures libres. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non.

\- Je crois que tu dois faire une pause.

Les yeux de Percy se tournèrent vivement vers Hedge.

\- Non. Je vais bien, sérieusement. Laissez-moi retourner dans la piscine.

\- Non. Tu t'épuises. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas te blesser. Éloigne-toi de la piscine quelque temps. Promets-moi juste que quand tu reviendra, tu seras bien concentré.

Percy implora les bras ouverts.

\- Coach, allez! Je vais bien. Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à la touche. Les régionaux…

\- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme. Avec les régionaux le mois prochain, tu dois être reposé et prêt à nager. Reviens la semaine prochaine.

Percy allait protester, mais Hedge leva une main.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Mais…

\- Pars.

Il pointa les vestiaires, ses équipiers regardant la scène après s'être arrêtés par curiosité.

Percy, noyant ses envies de continuer à protester, sera les lèvres et alla au vestiaire. La salle était vide, car tout le monde était là où il devrait être: s'entraînant à gagner. La frustration l'envahit. Le silence aida Percy à se clamer légèrement, mais il ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir son casier un peu trop brutalement. La porte alla s'ouvrit avec un fracassant "TCHOU" qui résonna dans la pièce.

Percy prit sa serviette et son shampoing. Il serait si simple d'accuser Hedge pour son problème, mais le coach avait raison. Percy ne pouvait pas laisser Andy l'affecter à ce point. Les régionaux étaient trop importants pour les risquer, pas quand il avait encore tellement à accomplir.

Collée à l'intérieur du casier se trouvait une photo aux bords usés. Percy lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de claquer la porte une nouvelle fois. Elle le montrait apprenant à nager avec sa mère. Il avait environ deux ans, et il lui tenait la main en tapant des pieds, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un souvenir figé dans le temps. Il y avait une autre personne sur la photo; une personne qui avait disparu de ce genre de photos peu après que celle-ci ait été prise. Seuls son bras et la moitié de son dos étaient visibles, de la même couleur dont Percy avait hérité. Quelque chose remplaça la frustration qu'il ressentait… du feu brulant qui lui fit serre les dents.

Percy claqua la porte de son casier, et se retrouva face à face avec une personne adossé à un casier.

\- Doucement, Jackson. Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour piquer des crises?

Il portait les couleurs de Bolt, un pull violet avec le logo imprimé devant, et un sourire arrogant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière, permettant à ses yeux obscurs d'être totalement découverts. Mark Seever.

Percy soupira et ferma les yeux. Mark était vraiment la seule personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il en le regardant.

\- Oh, rien. J'étais juste curieux, c'est tout. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Percy voulu partir, mais Mark se mit en travers de son chemin, les bras croisés.

Ils faisaient la même taille, et étaient tous les deux spécialistes de la nage libre, donc Percy le dévisagea.

\- Je voulais juste dire, commença Mark avec un sourire narquois. Je crois que ce qu'a fait le coach était la meilleure solution. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas te laisser nous ralentir. Peut-être as-tu perdu ton avantage.

Mark et Percy avaient presque toujours été au coude à coude dans leurs temps. Des fois, Percy comparait Mark à une ombre se faufilant constamment derrière lui. Percy faisait un mouvement, Mark l'imitait. Percy tournait, Mark aussi. Percy touchait le mur, Mark suivait. C'était une ombre qu'il ne pouvait éliminer, une ombre menaçante qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Peut-être s'il allait plus vite pourrait-il s'échapper, mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Mark était toujours là.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, dit Mark. (Il osa tapoter l'épaule de Percy.) On peut s'en occuper sans toi.

\- Merci, dit Percy, alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Mais je vais revenir.

\- Bien sûr.

Comme Mark ne bougea pas du chemin de Percy, ce dernier le contourna. Il marcha sur le ciment, se dirigeant vers les douches, sachant pertinemment que Mark s'était retourné pour le regarder, un sourire mielleux collé au visage. Il savait que Mark comptait cet échange comme sa petite victoire personnelle. Son menton avait une fossette au milieu, qui faisait toujours Percy penser à des fesses. C'était peut-être pour ça que le surnom que lui avait donné Percy était resté.

Quelle tête de cul.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Ça faisait longtemps que je publiais sans avoir honte du délais que j'avais pris... Là, ça fait deux semaines! Et le chapitre est près depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai oublié de le publier (je l'ai finit sans avoir internet).  
_

_Bref, voilà la suite! Percy est bien confus, Annabeth se jette au loup..._

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_**swoxreb:** Merci beaucoup! L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est à flyingcrowbar, qui a écrit quelque chose de génial! Mais je me fais un plaisir à la traduire :) _

_**Tytania:** ...Je sais. Je suis cruelle. Mais cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas du attendre (si) longtemps pour la suite, non? Merci pour ton commentaire :D_

_**NYC17:** Merci beaucoup de toujours laisser un gentil message encourageant :) Deux semaines, ça va mieux, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit où finissent les chapitres... Mais je dirai qu'elle les coupe là pour le suspens (c'est cruel!)  
On verra bien si quelqu'un découvre leur histoire commune du toboggan!  
Et oups, j'empire mon français en améliorant mon anglais, on dirait... Camoufler, c'est noté. Merci!  
_

_**Julouju:** (tu n'es pas un Guest mais je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message directement...) C'est moi qui te remercie! Voilà le prochain chapitre, qui n'a pas trop tardé! Merci beaucoup. À bientôt! _

_Merci à tous pour les reviews! _


	20. Maladies et câlins

**20\. Maladie et câlins**

Annabeth éternua dans le pli de son coude.

\- À tes souhaits! dit Nico, en levant les yeux du paquet de cartes de Mythomagic qu'il tenait dans les mains. Tu es en train de tomber malade?

Annabeth renifla et secoua la tête. Et souri, même si ses sinus étaient aussi bouchés que le traffic de Los Angeles en heure de pointe.

\- Je crois que se sont des allergies.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ta lessive? Tu devrais rester au lit.

Nico avait raison. Mais Annabeth croyait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer. Les corvées étaient plus importantes que glaner et ne rien faire. En plus, elle n'avait pas si mal à la tête, en fin de comptes. Elle avait déjà eu des migraines bien pires que celle-ci. Elle avait juste besoin d'une douche à l'eau chaude et d'un Humex pour aller mieux, déclara-t-elle. Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas; peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'elle parte. Elle était assise avec Nico sur les machines à laver, et ils attendaient tous les deux que les sèche-linges finissent les programmes en jouant à Mythomagic pour faire passer le temps. Grâce à la patience de Nico, Annabeth commençait à bien comprendre le jeu, mais elle était loin d'être à son niveau.

\- Faire la lessive ne me dérange pas trop, en fait, dit-elle en regardant Nico la battre avec une seule carte. J'aime bien, en fait. Surtout plier les vêtements chauds. Je pourrais m'endormir sous une pile de serviettes tout juste sorties du sèche-linge et tu ne me reverrais plus jamais.  
Nico ria. Il riait de plus en plus autour d'Annabeth. Elle aimait voir son visage briller quand il riait.

\- Ça fait au moins l'un d'entre nous qui aime ça, dit-il. Je devrais peut-être te payer pour tu fasse ma lessive, pour m'épargner.

\- On parle de combien? Cinquante? Cent?

Nico sera les lèvres.

\- Autant que coûte une tournée de lessive… en petite monnaie.  
Annabeth renifla et le poussa avec son poing. Il se retourna, l'air penaud.

\- C'est bien payé! dit-il. On peut échanger, je ferai les corvées qui ne te plaisent pas.

\- Oublie ça!

\- Je peux nettoyer ta salle de bain. Personne n'aime nettoyer les salles de bain!

\- J'aime encore moins toucher tes chaussettes puantes!

\- Elles ne sentent pas si mauvais.

Un panier de vêtements propres issus d'une tournée précédente était posé à côté d'eux. Nico y piocha une chaussette. Quand il la plaça en face de son nez, il fit une grimace. Annabeth ria.

\- D'accord, mais elle ne sont pas pire que celle de Jason, pas vrai? Je suis surpris qu'on puisse respirer quand il rentre après son entraînement.

\- Comment va Jason, d'ailleurs? demanda Annabeth. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis, euh, depuis quelques jours. Il s'est disputé avec Pipe. Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes colocs, alors…

\- Ah oui, ils vont bien maintenant. Apparemment Jason l'a poursuivie jusqu'à Herald. Ils ont eu une longue conversation et ils sont revenus ensemble. Il s'est excusé… (Nico se racla la gorge) juste avant qu'ils me virent de la chambre et se réconcilient. Bruyamment.

Annabeth couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, et étouffa un ricanement qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Je m'y suis habitué, dit Nico, un petit sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

Annabeth retira sa main de sa bouche, et ria.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est à moitié ma faute.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai dû faire entendre raison à Jason. Je suis contente qu'ils se soient réconciliés.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte un secret?

Nico se pencha vers elle tout en gardant ses cartes collées à sa poitrine.

\- Je crois que Jason veux l'épouser, un jour.

\- Vraiment?

Annabeth ne put empêcher un bulle de chaleur d'envelopper son coeur.

\- En même temps, c'est évident, non?

Les machines à laver bipèrent, et Annabeth et Nico posèrent leurs cartes, descendirent du haut des machines, et ouvrirent les portières. Annabeth enpila ses vêtements dans son panier, sans pouvoir arrêter de sourire. Jason avait tenu sa parole, et n'avait rien dit à propos de son secret. Lui et Piper en avaient sûrement discuté. Elle se faisait plus d'amis chaque jour, et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

\- Et toi, alors? Tu as quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie? demanda-t-elle, gardant un ton de conversation léger.

Nico enroula une serviette autour de son poignet, et la tapota de son autre main. Puis il la déroula et la mis dans son deuxième panier.

\- Euh, non, dit-il. Pas encore.

\- Tu viens d'où, en fait?

\- Je suis né en Italie, mais j'ai déménagé à Washington quand j'avais dix ans.

\- Ah, donc tu parle italien?

\- Sí.

\- C'est génial. Tu peux me dire quelque chose?

Nico réfléchit un instant, puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- _Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Apprends l'italien et tu saura, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il continua à mettre ses vêtements dans son panier.

\- C'est une belle langue. Je suis vraiment jalouse. J'aimerais bien parler autre chose que l'anglais. Je ne suis pas très forte en langues. L'anglais ne compte pas vraiment…

Elle avait prévu blaguer, mais elle avait raison. La dyslexie n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait battre, et s'encombrer de plus d'une langue serait cruel.

\- Les autres savent que tu parles italien?

Nico haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne leur en ai jamais vraiment parlé. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

\- Tu ne parles pas vraiment de ta vie en-dehors de l'école avec eux, pas vrai?

\- Pas vraiment.

Sa manière de le dire fit douter Annabeth.

Elle le regarda un instant. Il s'occupait de son linge, pliant chaque vêtement dans son panier, mais son regard n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ses actions. Les coins de ses lèvres titillaient vers le bas, peut-être dû à un souvenir lointain qu'il revivait. Quand ils s'asseyaient à leur table habituelle à la cantine, Nico ne voulait jamais se joindre à la conversation. Il serait normal d'assumer qu'il était juste silencieux et timide, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. En ce moment, elle voyait les preuves d'une énorme souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas insister, mais il était très mystérieux, avec ses yeux tristes et son soupir évasif.

Elle avait ses propres problèmes avec sa famille, et elle se doutait bien que d'autres en avait également.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'amis ici, dit-elle précautionneusement. Moi inclus.

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, et ses lèvres dessinèrent une entame de sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas dire "gratzi"?

\- _Grazie_, corrigea Nico tout en serrant les doigts pour l'encourager à prendre l'accent.

\- _Grazie_, répéta Annabeth, d'une manière moins américaine.

\- C'est mieux.

Son sourire était plus sincère.

Quelque chose chatouilla le nez d'Annabeth, et elle éternua une nouvelle fois, assez fort pour l'étourdir.

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu dois aller te reposer.

Il commençait à ressembler à une maman-poule.

\- Je vais bien, sincèrement.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu répands tes germes sur mes cartes.

\- Ce ne sont que des allergies.

\- Tu es pâle et en sueur.

\- Merci pour ta confiance.

\- Au lit. Tout de suite.

* * *

\- Tu es déjà rentré?

Percy se retourna et se retrouva face à Andy, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son panier à linge calé contre sa poitrine comme une peluche immense qu'il aurait gagné à la foire. Percy ne voulait pas vraiment expliquer qu'il avait était interdit de natation extra-officiellement. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Les mots de Mark le piquaient encore, comme un écho résonant dans son crâne; non, plutôt comme un marteau-piqueur. Pourtant, en voyant Andy, son coeur fit un bond. Mais Andy ne semblait pas dans son meilleur état.

\- Tu as un air immonde.

D'accord, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure manière de commencer une conversation avec son coloc' , mais c'était la vérité. Andy avait le teint cireux et frêle, comme si Percy pouvait souffler et le renverser, et ses yeux gris étaient vitreux.

\- Ce ne sont que des allergies! dit Andy, probablement pas pour la première fois de la journée.

Il s'approcha de son placard, déposa son panier au sol, et commença à plier ses vêtements.

Percy se rapprocha et se plaça à ses côtés, ses mains dans les poches.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à des allergies.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais bien. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Il allait devoir lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je suis en repos. On m'oblige à rester de côté avant les régionaux.

\- Pourquoi faire?

Percy passa ses doigts sur ses cheveux toujours mouillés, et soupira.

\- Je suis juste...

…en train de penser à toi à chaque instant, et ça m'emmêle la cervelle, donc ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de mettre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se concentrer pendant un simple échauffement à concourir.

\- …distrait.

Andy plia un t-shirt et l'ajouta à la pile.

\- Bon bref, dit Percy. Je n'ai rien à faire cette semaine.

\- Quand sont les régionaux?

\- Juste avant les vacances de Noël.

\- C'est la même semaine que le show de travestis, non?

La mémoire revint à Percy.

\- Ah ouais. On doit encore décider ce qu'on va faire.

\- Ouais… dit Andy, sa voix faiblissant.

Ça serait une occasion parfaite pour oublier les manigances de Mark pour s'emparer de sa place dans l'équipe. Depuis que Leo et Frank avaient déclaré qu'ils feraient une chanson de Beyoncé (pas de surprise), Percy voulait les battre. S'ils allaient sortir les grands moyens, il devait faire de même. Il tremblait presque quand il exposa son idée:

\- L'année dernière, Grover et moi avons fait une choré sur les Spice Girls, donc je pensais que peut-être on pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça? Peut-être Madonna?

\- Je suis content de voir que tu y aies autant pensé, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour un concours de travestis.

\- Pourquoi?

Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans pleurnichard. Grover et lui n'avaient même pas été classés la dernière fois, mais il s'était énormément amusé. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour les prix qu'il voulait participer. Il avait déjà une XBox (mais les justificatifs d'absences seraient assez chouettes), et il n'y allait pas pour la compétition. La seule pensée de faire quelque chose avec Andy l'avait rendu heureux, et maintenant le plan s'écrasait.

Andy haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Mais… c'est pour la bonne cause.

Andy renifla et respira fortement par la bouche. Il commençais à parler comme le nerd stéréotypé d'un film des années 80.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour la scène. J'aime être dernière les rideaux.

Percy rebondit plusieurs fois.

\- Allez! Toi et moi! On va être une équipe imbattable! On va montrer à Frank et à Leo à qui ils ont affaire.

Andy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent du succès consiste à se présenter, dit Percy. Tu vas être génial.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas faite pour la scène. J'aime être dernière les rideaux.

Percy fit une pause.

\- Ouais… tu as déjà dit ça.

\- Vraiment?

\- Tu as de la fièvre?

\- J'allais bien ce matin.

\- C'est un peu comme ça que fonctionne la fièvre, dit Percy.

Le sourire de Percy était censée remonter le moral d'Andy, mais il semblait un peu trop malade pour ça.

\- Voilà.

Instinctivement, Percy étendit le bras pour poser la main sur le front d'Andy et il le trouva brulant. Ce ne fut que quand Andy le regarda les yeux ronds et recula que Percy réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une chose tellement normale chez lui. Sa mère lui plaçait toujours la main sur le front quand il ne se sentait pas bien.

Ça montrait qu'elle se préoccupait pour lui. Percy sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb, et remit sa main dans sa poche. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud, mais il n'avait probablement pas été contagié par Andy.

\- Tu es malade, tu dois aller au lit, dit-il, ignorant le noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un Humex et d'une douche…

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

\- Percy…

Andy avait du mal à ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode car il se préparait pour un nouvel éternuement. Son corps entier trembla quand il éternua. Il était temps que Percy prenne les commandes.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je sais de quoi tu as besoin.

Il tendit le bras à la manière d'un policier, et recula vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et un pas et demi le fit arriver à destination. Il frappa à la porte de Jason et Nico. Il y avait un agitation évidente à l'intérieur, des choses déplacées, puis il entendit des pas. La porte s'ouvrit d'à peine quelques centimètres, et Nico jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

\- Percy!

\- Hey! Tu te souviens quand j'ai été malade quand tu venais d'arriver, et tu m'as donné du médicament qui avait même goût que la mort?

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Andy est malade. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui en donner?

Nico n'eut pas l'air surpris. Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus, et dit:

\- Ouais, je m'y attendais. J'en ai quelque part. Entre. Mais fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

Percy poussa la porte, mais Nico grogna:

\- Non! Elle va s'échapper!

Percy ramener la porte vers lui.

\- Qui?

\- Arachne, ma tarentule! Elle s'est encore enfuie.

\- Ah, de nouveau?

Percy se faufila dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il évalua la pièce avant de faire un seul pas.

\- Sincèrement, dit Nico, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Je me retourne une seconde pour la nourrir et son terrarium est vide.

\- Elle ne peut pas être allé très loin.

\- J'ai cherché partout… soupira Nico.

Percy le croyais sans problème. Jason et Nico n'étaient pas exactement les personnes les plus propres au monde, mais en voyant l'état de la pièce, Nico avait tout fouillé. Le sol était jonché de fournitures scolaires, les draps étaient repliés sur les rembarres des lits, révélant les matelas, des livres et des CD (qui avait encore des CD?) était empilés partout… Même les posters de Nico étaient à moitié décollés, car il avait vérifié que l'araignée ne s'était pas cachée derrière.

\- Je peux t'aider à chercher.

Mais en disant ça, la manche de Percy se prit dans un livre, puis fit tomber le livre, tous ceux qui était au dessus, et le paquet ouvert de Doritos posé au dessus.

\- Oups.

Il se baissa pour ramasser les livres, essayer de sauver des chips, et pour tout rempiler.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Tu m'aiderai peut-être plus si tu n'es pas dans mon chemin. Comme tu l'as dit, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Nico posa une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche, tout en regardant la chambre comme si Arachne allait juste sortir et couiner "surprise!"

\- Ah oui, dit Nico, sursautant comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Le medicament.

Percy fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer, en vérifiant d'abord que l'araignée n'était pas en vue, et Nico se précipita dans la salle de bain. Percy s'installa sur le matelas de Jason. Il regarda le terrarium éclairé mais vide posé sur le bureau de l'autre côté de la chambre, et se demanda comment un araignée de la taille de sa main avait pu grimper les parois en verre.

\- Est-ce que les tarentules peuvent sauter? demanda Percy, curieux.

La voix de Nico résonna depuis la salle de bain.

\- Pas vraiment, elles sont trop fragiles.

\- Alors est-elle vraiment sortie du terrarium?

Nico s'assomma, et fixa la maison de son araignée.

\- Tu crois que je suis aussi bête que ça?

Percy haussa les épaules, et Nico disparu une nouvelle fois.

Ennuyé, Percy examina la chambre. Il vit le panier de vêtement fraichement lavés de Nico posé dans un coin, et se demanda si lui et Andy avaient fait leur lessive ensemble. Immédiatement, il se souvint de l'odeur des vêtements d'Andy, de l'odeur de son adoucissant, qui était aussi l'odeur d'Andy, et son coeur s'accéléra.

\- Du coup vous allez faire quoi pour le show? demanda-t-il, essayant de se calmer.

\- Tu veux nous piquer notre idée?

\- Moi? Jamais! Je ne fais que demander.

La compétition était dure. Tout le monde prenait l'événement au sérieux. Apparement, Nico avait était contagié par l'ambiance. Jason avait dû lui raconter sa performance de l'année antérieure, qu'il avait faite avec un Terminale, dansant sur "Physical" d'Olivia Newton-John.

\- Je crois qu'on va faire Katy Perry… dit Nico. On n'a pas encore décidé.

Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Vraiment?

Percy sourit à l'idée d'un Nico portant une perruque colorée.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, on n'a pas encore décidé.

\- Ouais, Andy et moi non plus.

Nico garda le silence un moment, puis dit, hésitant:

\- A-t-il euh… Est-ce qu'Andy m'a déjà mentionné?

\- À propos de quoi?

\- Rien, je voulais juste savoir.

C'était une question assez étrange. Nico avait-il dit quelque chose à Andy qui aurait pu le blesser? Nico croyait-il qu'Andy était fâché? Andy ne parlait pas beaucoup de Nico, mais ils avaient l'air assez proches. Mais Percy décida que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Ils allaient devoir le régler entre eux.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver le médoc?

\- Non, il est là, je le sais. Donne moi juste trente secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Jason resta immobile un instant avant d'entrer. Nico sortit en courant de la salle de bain.

\- Referme la!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Jason.

Il regarda le désordre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Nico retourna dans la salle de bain, et Percy resuma la situation:

\- Crise d'araignée.

\- Il a regardé dans le terrarium? demanda Jason.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Nico?

\- J'ai la situation sous contrôle!

\- Donc il était en train de me donner votre choix de chanson pour le show…

Le regard de Jason s'illumina.

\- Eh! Ça me revient, Nico, Piper m'a donné une idée et… (Jason lança un regard à Percy.) On en parlera après, c'est top secret.

\- Roh, allez, sois pas rabat-joie!

Nico sortit de la salle de bain tenant une bouteille contenant un liquide vert et dont l'étiquette était en italien. Percy ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni comment ça marchait, mais il savait que c'était comme une potion magique. Percy se leva que Nico arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Souviens-toi, dit Nico en lui tenant la bouteille. Ce truc est puissant. Une demie-dose devrait suffire.

\- Qui est malade? demanda Jason.

\- Andy.

\- Ah vraiment? Elle…

Jason se reprit et toussa. Il se frappa la poitrine du poing, comme s'il essayais de deformer le mot dans sa gorge. Percy et Nico le fixèrent.

\- Et merde. Je voulais dire "et merde". C'est nul. Il devrait se reposer.

\- Merci Nico, dit Percy la bouteille à la main. Je t'en dois une.

\- Tout pour… Ouais, ok.

Percy se fraya un chemin dans le désordre, puis sa chaussure émis un craquement. Personne ne bougea, connaissant la vérité. Arachne était sous son pied. Jason ressemblait à une statue. Nico avait les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Un frisson de culpabilité parcourue le dos de Percy.

\- Oh non, Nico, je suis…

Percy leva sa chaussure, juste pour trouver un Dorito trituré en dessous. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit.

\- Fausse alerte. Quelqu'un veut des Doritos?

Nico se précipita vers Percy pour vérifier. Il leva une main et frappa Percy sur l'épaule. Ça lui fit mal, mais il préférait ça à l'idée d'avoir tué l'animal de compagnie de Nico.

\- Je te hais, Percy Jackson.

Sa voix était tout sauf chaleureuse.

\- Bonne chance pour trouver Arachne! Je vais être vigilant.

\- Contente-toi de partir, dit Nico en secouant la tête.

\- À plus.

Quand Percy retournant dans sa chambre, il y trouva Andy étalé sur son lit, un bras pendant dans le vide comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus bouger de la nuit. Il avait vraiment l'air misérable.

Percy prépara une dose de médicament, et plaça le verre en papier dans la main d'Andy. Il était si malade qu'il arrivait à peine à maintenir les yeux ouverts.

\- Bois ça. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux demain.

\- C'est quoi?

\- C'est probablement mieux de ne pas savoir.

Andy se redressa, s'appuya sur son bras, mis la tête en arrière, et avala le médicament. Il fit une grimace (grimace que Percy comprenait complètement) et retomba sur son oreiller. Percy retirait à peine le verre de sa main qu'il ronflait déjà.

* * *

Annabeth se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, somnolente et désorientée. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que sa vessie était pleine et qu'elle devait y aller. Son estomac était chaud et picotant, comme si elle avait avalé une bouchée de têtes de pissenlits. Mais elle se sentait bien, comme si elle était au milieu d'un très bon rêve. Dans l'obscurité, Annabeth descendit l'échelle et alla à la salle de bain. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, ou d'ouvrir les yeux; elle aurait aussi bien pu être somnambule. Elle pensa à la chaleur de son lit, et à combien elle voulait y retourner, à la bienveillance de son oreiller.  
Quand elle eut finit, elle trébucha hors de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers le lit. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le sien.  
Elle poussa les couvertures, ne se préoccupa pas de l'autre corps occupant déjà le lit, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il était confortablement chaud, elle se roula en boule contre la source de la chaleur, et plaça son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Sa peau était lisse, son corps sûr; bien mieux qu'une pile de vêtement fraichement sortis du sèche-linge. L'autre personne remua, murmurant quelque chose dans son sommeil, et lui fit de la place. Il plaça même un bras sur elle, la protégeant du froid de la pièce. Quelle gentillesse. Elle s'assoupit de nouveau, entrainée par l'odeur du chlore et de l'Old Spice.

* * *

Percy avait eut un rêve agréable, un rêve dont il ne pouvait se souvenir maintenant qu'il se réveillait. Les rayons de soleil traversaient ses paupières, et il essuya instinctivement la bave qui avait séché sur sa joue pendant la nuit. Les restes de son rêve lui faisaient vouloir se rendormir. Il était si bien et confortable, le reste de la journée ne pouvait pas égaler ce moment. Il bougea légèrement, débattant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il pouvait se permettre quinze minutes de sommeil de plus, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier l'heure.  
À la place, il trouva Andy.

Face à lui, partageant l'oreiller de Percy, dormant tranquillement. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses longs cils touchant ses hautes pommettes, ses boucles blondes ébouriffées. Andy inspira puis expira; Percy inspira puis expira.

Percy prit un moment de trop pour comprendre ce qu'il arrivait: son bras entourait le corps d'Andy, Andy avait dormit avec lui. Dans son lit. Dans son lit enlacés. Quand tout cliqua, Percy sauta et se pressa contre le mur. Quand le lit bougea, Andy se contenta de gémir et d'enterrer son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller de Percy, ramenant ses poings contre ses lèvres, toujours endormit. C'était… c'était en fait assez mignon.

Percy avait le visage en feu, le rougissement atteignant ses orteils. Il resta immobile un long moment; ce put être une seconde, ce put être un an. Mais tout ce que Percy savait était que pour une raison quelconque Andy avait finit dans son lit, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Non, vraiment. Honnêtement. Même au plus profond de lui-même. Tou ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de lui était vrai. Encore confus, mais vrai, et il commençait lentement à l'accepter. Il craquait complètement pour Andy. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi Andy lui plaisait, c'était just une vérité. Ses sentiments ne seraient pas plus concrets grâce à une validation quelconque. Donc à cet instant, tout devint clair. Il aimait Andy pour sa patience, et son rire quand Percy faisait une blague débile, et sa manière de mordre sa joue intérieure quand il réfléchissait; son physique aidait, dans sa manière assez féminine, et être proche de lui ne dérangerait pas Percy. Tout était juste… parfait.

Percy s'empêcha de coiffer les boucles sur le front d'Andy (ce serait trop étrange) et, à la place, se déplaça pour laisser le lit complet à Andy. Il manœuvra pour passer sa jambe au-dessus d'Andy, et sauta sur le sol. Andy se pelotonna encore plus dans le matelas. Percy remonta délicatement l'édredon par dessus les épaules d'Andy, et décida de lui donner la journée de repos. Personne n'allait l'accuser de sécher les cours alors qu'il était malade. Silencieusement, Percy s'habilla pour les cours, ayant raté le petit-déjeuner, et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir pour la journée, il se retourna pour regarder Andy, toujours pelotonné contre les affaires de Percy, et il sourit. Peut-être être sur le banc pendant une semaine n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement.

* * *

_BONNE ANNÉE! (oui, comme à mon habitude, je suis en retard, même pour souhaiter la bonne année)_

_...oui. Je sais. Je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai pas publié depuis août... _

_Bon, je vais essayer de faire beaucoup mieux pour le prochain chapitre, car je n'ai plus que 3 cours ce semestre (même si je dois faire mes dossiers pour les universités)._

_J'ai écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre dans le même état qu'Annabeth, une autre dans un avion, et la dernière aprtie aujourd'hui, grace à WolfBlut, qui m'a écrit un message super gentil. Donc vous savez qui remercier hahaha_

_Bref, à bientôt pour la suite :)_

_Si je réponds deux fois à votre review, je m'en excuse; si je ne réponds pas, n'hésitez pas à me dire!_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Swoxreb: **Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite... Merci du commentaire! La suite ne devrais pas tarder. Je ne sais pas si je vais traduire plus d'histoires, j'adore faire ça mais ça prends vraiment beaucoup de temps. J'ai envie de traduire une histoire courte du même auteur. Je crois que je traduirais des textes plus courts, plus de longues fics comme celle-ci, pour éviter de faire attendre les lecteurs. _

_**NYC17: **Oh lala. J'avais promis de publier toutes les deux semaines pas vrai? Je suis tellement terrible. Je veux dire... Cinq mois alors que j'ai promis deux semaines?! Bon, je vais essayer de repartir du bon pied. Merci pour la review, ça fait énormément plaisir, comme d'habitude!_  
_/ Bonne année à toi aussi! Non, je ne vais pas arrêter, promis. J'ai juste prit beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis de retour!_

_**Guest: **Non, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Je vais finir cette fic, même si ça doit me prendre trois ans. Je vais y arriver. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! _


End file.
